The Okami Iki's Son
by t recorder
Summary: Two Okami Ikis have just adopted Sasuke and Gaara as their children, life will never be the same. The wolf spirits go through many challenges as they face psycho's, murderers, organizations, kidnapping and the destruction of their own species.SXS NXH GXM
1. Child of the Desert

**I've gone back and read some of my story and I found a few mistakes I had missed so I am going back through and fixing them. **

**Don't own Naruto**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter one: first impressions.**

Two women sat on the wall of Suna; a ninja and her friend. They watched the setting sun together. There shadows stretched across the sandy ground as they talked.

One girl had long white hair, and green eyes. Her skin was dark. She wore blue shirt and skirt, she was barefoot. On her left ankle was a dark blue thick anklet. She turned to her ninja friend with serious eyes and a hint of sadness.

The woman next to her wore a tan shirt covered by a brown jacket. She also wore a darker brown skirt. She was heavily pregnant and was rubbing her stomach instead of looking at her friend. Her dark eyes held unshed tears.

"I told you so" Kagura said to her friend with pain on her face "I told you I didn't like this man, and now look what's going to happen, you are going to die.

Karura sighed and gave a watery smile to her friend's statement. She rubbed the spot her child kicked her.

"I know Kagura, I know, it's just I love him, or I love what he was." She moved to twist the wedding band on her finger.

Kagura took her friends hand in her own as she said

"I have known power goes to human's heads if they're not careful." She spoke wise words but they didn't seem to help so she said "I am proud of your first child, she will be a great wind master, your son needs a little work in the attitude department but he is a fine child, as I expect from you."

Karura laughed at little and looked at her friend

"You always did tell it like it is Kagura"

Kagura smiled and patted her friends belly

"Only with the ones that truly matter; this child will be great as well"

Karura looked away

"I'm not so sure, not with that thing inside him" she glared at the sand as if to take out all her anger on it. "I am so sorry my child, so very sorry" she sobbed out

Kagura looked at her friend then at the desert. She stared at it longingly

"After I die will you go back to your pack?" Karura asked looking at the longing in her friend's eyes.

Kagura hadn't known the answer to that question yesterday, but today…she stood and helped her friend up.

"Karura, I am not returning to my pack after this, it is unlikely I ever will"

Karura's eyes widened and she moved to protest by Kagura stopped her

"You know of our legend?" Karura nodded "I am making you a promise, and when Okami Iki's make their promises they honor it. I will adopt your child as my own in the event of your death"

"But you can't Kagura, staying in human form takes so much energy out of you already, and the…" again she was cut off from speaking

"I know, but I will make this promise Karura, I will not leave a child of yours alone in the world, you have my word as the desert Okami Iki"

Karura stared for a moment before the tears spilled over, she hugged her friend and cried, soon the tears turned into gasps of pain.

"Kagura, hurry, you and I both are about to be mothers"

Kagura nodded and helped her friend to the hospital, as best and as fast as she could.

That night Karura gave birth to a boy, she gasped out the name "Gaara" and a few choice words for her brother and husband before passing away. Kagura waited outside, the Kazekage walked out but was stopped as she spoke

"It's your fault you know, you brought this on to yourself."

The man turned to her and sneered

"I had hopped you had returned to the desert"

Kagura smirked and said

"Not even in your dreams just letting you know, you haven't seen the last of me"

She laughed at him silently as she walked and he followed her with his head till she was completely out of sight.

Outside a white wolf sat on a roof and howled at the moon, a sign of mourning for her lost friend.

The Kazekage and his brother-in-law listened to the howls, and Karura's brother took to sleeping in the infant's room, to make sure nothing, nor no one, got in.

A few nights later, the Kazekage hauled his children to their rooms and yelled at them for going into their little brother's room.

"He killed your mother, he's a weapon, a monster created to protect the city, all three of you are to be trained as shinobi, and shinobi do not show feeling or attachments to siblings or otherwise, so stay out of the monsters room understand" he screamed at them, his dark eyes filled with rage.

Having never been yelled at so much, the children instantly agreed, and the Yashamaru stood by shaking his head as he prepared dinner.

In the infants room, Gaara cried at the yelling he could hear, though did not understand them, he cried because no one came in to hold him.

A pile of sand began to grow in the corner of the room, taking on a wolf shape before falling off the white wolfs form. It walked forward before its fur melted into its skin and became Kagura. She reached her hand into the crib, her white hair falling over her shoulder, tickling the babies face. Gaara giggled and grasped her hand.

Kagura leaned over and picked up her new child.

"Shush Gaara its ok, I have you. Let your soul be at peace, you're now a child of an Okami Iki, my child."

She placed the giggling boy in the crib. The sand covered her form and she vanished just as the uncle came in for the infant. He looked around before walking over to the now happy Gaara. "Hadn't he just been screaming a moment ago?" Yashamaru questioned.

From then on Kagura would rock Gaara ever night if no one was in the room. Kept the boy company as she discovered he could never sleep, lest the demon with in awaken.

**Three years later **

A little red haired boy sat in his room, surrounded by toys but feeling very lonely. No one in the house would talk to him or come and visit him except for the nice man who brought him food and toys and when no one else was around bring him outside.

Gaara felt strange, his uncle said he couldn't sleep and there for dream, so why did he keep dreaming the white haired woman who was warm who would appear in his room and rock him. Then vanish when someone would come in.

There was a shift in the air and even the three year old Gaara could feel it. A white wolf walked out from the corner of the room. How she got in he had no idea but he was three so he didn't really care for such things. The little boy looked at the wolf. He knew it was not a dog because his books with animals showed him it was a wolf, it looked like the pictures.

"Wolfe" he clapped happily.

The wolf was all white and had green eyes that glowed; there was a blue metal band around its leg. The she-wolf walked forward and nuzzled the little boys face. For some reason the affection seemed familiar to the boy, almost like a warm hand petting his face and soft words spoken. The wolf lay down in front of Gaara and he ran his hands through her fur. She was soft. She let him rub his face in it.

With a soft lick to the cheek the animal stood and walked to the same corner she had appeared in. she looked at Gaara then vanished. The door opened to show his uncle a few seconds later. Gaara felt strange, like he shouldn't tell his uncle about the wolf, like she would be taken away if he told. So Gaara didn't tell and every night she came and laid with him before his uncle came in with dinner.

Gaara forgot all about the white haired woman as the wolf began to come in her place

**Three years later**

A six year old Gaara sat on the swing, a teddy bear in his lap. He was sad for two reasons. One because everyone in the village hated him and called him a monster; the second reason because the white wolf had stopped coming a few days ago. He sighed when he heard a bark.

His head snapped up and looked the white wolf sitting in front of him. Her tongue hung from her mouth in a pant and her eyes seemed to smile. She walked over to him and licked his hand, as if to apologize for not coming.

"Hi Wolfe" he said with a small smile.

She looked at his eyes and seemed to be sad by the dark circles there. She whined.

"Uncle Yashamaru says it's because I can't sleep" the animal snorted but nodded.

A group of kids passed by, they were older and they looked like they wanted to play on the swings. They halted when they saw Gaara and the wolf.

Two looked scared but the leader picked up a rock and hurled it at the boy.

The sand of course blocked it but that didn't stop the words that followed

"Go away freak, monster"

The wolf growled and charged at the boy, her fangs bore. The three screamed and took off, hollering about a devil dog.

She snorted and walked back to Gaara he smiled at her and said

"Your name is now Mamoru, it means to protect" he smiled innocently and wolf nodded and lay down near him as he played with the teddy bear. Just when Yashamaru came to get the boy for dinner the wolf would stand and lick the boy's cheek before vanishing. This became their new tradition.

Gaara climbed up to the roof of a house. He sat on the ledge and stared at his hands.

"I knew it, it doesn't go well at all" he said. He brought his hands to his face and thought "How come I am such a monster, what exactly am I."

He remembers his uncle's words. About emotional scars and the love that healed them; the love his mother poured into his sand and how his uncle cared for him.

"Yashamaru" he sobbed out.

On a roof across from Gaara, Mamoru sat, staring sadly at the boy. She had made a promise however and she would honor it.

Just then Kunai flew out of nowhere and slammed into Gaara sand. He stopped crying and turned to the attacker. He looked horrified

"What, why me WHY" he yelled in his head.

Before he could do anything sand swirled together and Mamoru jumped out of it and latched on to the ninjas arm. Blood coated her face as she was thrown from the ninja's now bloodied arm. The ninja looked at the wolf as if surprised to see it.

The ninja hurled more Kunai at the two and Gaara jumped up as his sand blocked it. His sand flew to the man and crushed him as Gaara closed his fist in silent command. Blood coated the wall and floor as the man lay there.

"Who, why" he thought, placing one hand on Mamoru's head. He approached and tore the face mask away.

Who was underneath however gave him the shock of his life. Mamoru had suspected it and growled.

"Impressive Lord Gaara" Yashamaru said, one of his eyes closed.

Gaara clutched his chest in pain and shock. The man then twitched, pain filling his body.

Gaara stared then grabbed his head and screamed. Mamoru looked startled and stared at him as the sand became wild and flew around. He panted as he breathed heavily and Mamoru nudged him with her nose. Yashamaru looked at her and when their eyes met he said

"So it is you" he whispered then turned to Gaara.

Gaara was crying, tears pouring from his face and snot from his nose.

"Why, why, why, Why was it you." Gaara remembered his uncle's words on love and how he was precious to his uncle. "You were…only you were" his sobs kept him from finishing his sentences.

"It was an order" was the short reply. Gaara looked up in surprise why Mamoru glared. "I was ordered to assassinate you by your father, Kazekage –sama"

Gaara was shocked and over whelmed, his state caused him to hurl. Mamoru growled at the confession.

Yashamaru almost looked sorry for the boy as he gripped his chest and the wolf's fur.

"Father, why would you want me dead" he asked aloud

"You were born to be possessed by the spirit Shukaku, until today you have been watched over as an experimental subject. However you are unable to control the power of the living spirit Shukaku before long your existence will become dangerous to the village itself. We simply couldn't let that happen.

Gaara hiccupped and said

"Then, then… you had no choice, it was because father" Gaara's face looked hopeful.

"No your mistake" at this Gaara's lips quivered "Lord Gaara deep down inside I must've always…" the man took a breath "resented you" Mamoru knew this was tearing at the boys mind. "For coming into this world, stealing life away from my dear sister"

He looked at him and Mamoru knew he would lie to Gaara, she growled at him but he continued.

"I tried my best to love you by thinking you as her memento….but I couldn't. She never wished to give birth to you… she was sacrificed for this village and there for died cursing it."

Mamoru stared at the man much like Gaara was but for a different reason. Karura had wanted Gaara, but she resented how he would be brought into the world.

"Perhaps" the dyeing man continued "from that moment on, I've been carrying never healing emotional scars." Gaara looked stunned, as he recalled Yashamaru words earlier. "Your mother gave you your name; Gaara, a demon who only loves himself."

Yes Karura had named him that, as a reminded her husband had what he had done, not only to himself but his love.

"Love only yourself… and fight only for your sake. And I suppose this wolf will follow you to the end. She wished and believed that your existence is forever as long as you lived so."

Gaara's tears had stopped as he stared at his caretaker. The only man he thought had loved him.

"But she didn't give you the name out concern or love for you. The name was given to you in hope of your eternal existence. To let her grudge be carried down and be known to the world. I guess the only one who will ever love you is that wolf"

Were his final words as he opened his jacket and reviled the thousands of paper bombs.

"This is it please die." He exploded

When the smoke cleared Mamoru lay on the ground slightly dizzy from the bomb, Gaara however sat back up and thought. Thought of all the things his uncle had ever told him of his mother, and of love.

It was that moment the unbalanced connection of Gaara's mind snapped. He screamed as the sand drove into his forehead on his command.

Mamoru yelped and stood as he did. On his forehead above his eye was the kanji symbol for love; blood pouring from the wound.

_Love only yourself and fight only for your sake_

"That is Gaara, me I finally understand" he told the wolf who stood at his side. "I am alone besides you, I will not believe in anyone anymore. I will not love; I'm on my own, Hahaha that is right I am all alone." He looked down at Mamoru. "To protect, Mamoru, sense no human will ever understand, will you stand by me"

Mamoru sighed in her mind. She had promised Karura that Gaara would become her child if she died. This was her son; Her Sochi

The wolf gave the boys hand a lick and they both walked home. For the first time, Mamoru entered Gaara's home through the door.

The two siblings and the father sat at the table, not talking; when the door banged open. Gaara walked in, glared at them, grabbed his plate of food and walked upstairs. The youngest had wet him-self and the older one looked frightened. The father looked mad that his brother –in- law had failed.

He looked at the wolf following Gaara and when the animal's eyes met his, the green made them widen.

Gaara sat on his bed staring out into the night. Mamoru's head in his lap, he ran a hand along her fur and sighed. At least someone cared about him. His mothers sent her to him after all, to ensure his existence.

* * *

Ok there, I hope I got everything. To the new people, go and review and tell me what you thank.


	2. Insane Child Hood

**Here is the rewrite of chapter two, new people enjoy, old people hope you like it better. **

**Don't own Naruto**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter two: Insane Child hood.**

Mamoru yawned from her spot on Gaara's lap. They sat on the wall above the village. The lies that the bastard [as she had taken to calling the medic] filled Gaara's head with had stuck. Much to her dismay, he was becoming the demon the village accused him of being. But he was her child now, and she loved him as her son. There had been many more assassination attempts on his life. Either she sensed them first or the sand blocked whatever they threw at him. Either way they ended up six feet under.

Mamoru frowned, she then stood up. Gaara looked at her in question. She nudged his face with her nose and licked it. Letting him know she would return. He seemed satisfied she would not turn on him and looked away and Mamoru vanished.

She reappeared in the Kazekage office. She snorted as her form changed. Her fur became long white hair on her head. She wore a blue tube top shirt, just covering her bosom, exposing her dark skin. She wore a long blue skirt. She was barefoot and had her blue anklet. Her green eyes glowed in anger as she marched out of the shadows and in front of the Kazekage. He sat behind the screen; his advisors on either side, the assistance kneeled in front.

He jumped when she appeared as did everyone else. Everyone suddenly found themselves bounded by a psychic force.

"I've a bone to pick with you" she said to the Kazekage. He was sweating underneath his hat and mask but was cold in tone.

"Yes" he said

"As I am sure you figured out I am a desert Okami Iki." The man nodded. "Many times now you have attempted to kill my son" she said

The Kazekage pretended to be confused

"I do not know what you speak of"

The rice paper began to burn and the binds on the men tightened as Mamoru's power was increased

"DO NOT TAKE ME FOR A FOOL HUMAN, I HAVE CLAMED UNDER YOU PRIVIOUS WIFE ORDER GAARA NO SUBAKU AS MY SON, HE IS NOW A SON A OKAMI IKI, KAMI HELP THOSE WHO AIM TO KILL HIM, FOR EITHER HE GETS THEM OR I DO."

She then snorted and walked out the room. The binds dropped and the men fell to the ground. The Kazekage sat in his mat blinking.

"Kazekage-sama, shall we go after her" one of the guards said

"No, you won't find her, cancel all assassination attempts on Gaara, it seems the desert will defend him."

Mamoru found Gaara in the exact same spot she left him in. she walked up to him and laid her head on his lap and he began to pet her. This was her child, she thought, and I will kill all that aim to take him from me. She then fell asleep.

From that day on no one tried to kill Gaara on orders, but he still continued to kill. It pleased the voice he was starting to hear, begging for blood.

**Two years later**

An eight year old Gaara was walking to the selected space for his training grounds. A gourd of sand was strapped to his back, his hiate-iti tied to his waist belt. Mamoru walked beside him as was normal.

Everyone was use to the pair. Where the demon went the devil dog followed. Yes Mamoru had earned the name devil dog as she followed the sand demon around willingly. Didn't these people understand, she was a wolf, they valued loyalty and she was loyal only to her child

They met Gaara siblings and sensei at the designated spot. The spot was a little space just outside the Villages west wall. There were no trees just a bunch of rocks near the walls back that completed a moon shape circle around a clear path of sand.

Temari had grown into a fine eleven year old. Her hair still in the same four pig tails. She wore her mother's fan on her back and Mamoru would sometimes stare at remembering its old owner. The nine year old Kankuro wore a traditional beginner's puppets master outfit, complete with war paint and his new puppets.

They stared at Gaara nervously then looked at Mamoru. Temari and Kankuro were use to Mamoru's presence, as she lived in their home with Gaara. Sometimes she would let them pet her as they were her old friend's children but she would always stay next to Gaara. But the siblings had never known the dogs name as Gaara had never bothered to tell them.

Baki looked at the wolf then at Gaara. He knew of the rumors that surrounded the dog…or wolf…that followed Gaara around, never leaving his side. But that was the extent of his knowledge. Gaara caught his eye and seemed to almost sigh at their curious stares.

"Her name is Mamoru" was all he said then crossed his arms ending the conversation.

Training began at that.

At one point when crow had gone to attack Gaara, instinct had kicked in and she jumped the puppet.

Her teeth crashing into it and breaking the wood where the arm would be; she landed next to Gaara, crows left arm still in her mouth. She growled at the piece of wood while everyone looked on in shock. Gaara looked slightly startled and almost happy. But then he just patted her on the head and told her he was fine and it was just training. She spit the wood back out and walked away.

When Gaara would train she would sit, lay or wander off till their training was done. She would follow them on missions as she was considered permanently attached to Gaara.

After following them on several S and A rank missions and taking down several ninja when they got to close to Gaara, and sometimes the other children, Baki tied a Hiate-iti around her neck and she stared at it.

"You are official apart of our Team Mamoru" he said and walked off as Kankuro and Temari patted her on the head.

She walked back to Gaara and lay down with her head in his lap. He gave her some water and she got use to her new routine.

People still tried to assassinate Gaara, people from the council, or other villages, but none from the Kazekage. He had taken Mamoru's threat very seriously, Gaara however, just assumed they were from the Kazekage and just killed them like normal. With each and every threat to his life, Mamoru could see Gaara slip further and further away from sanity…and she began to wonder if their was any hope left in this world for him.

**Four years later**

The sand siblings stood at their normal training ground. Baki wanted to see if Mamoru could fight without the need to defend. Mamoru gave him a look that asked if he was crazy, he didn't pick up on it. So he had her fight Kankuro. The boy wasn't allowed to poison her, not that he would any way or feel the wrath of Gaara. Gaara himself was sitting on a rock glaring at Kankuro.

"Alright little poochy" he said "come and get me."

_If you insist_

She spread her legs apart, raised her hackles and growled while baring her teeth at him. He seemed slightly put off by this, as he had never been on the receiving end of her anger. She didn't wait for him; she charged. The white wolf flew through the air, sniffing as she jumped; she landed just short of Kankuro and then bolted to his back side as he tried to spin around. But Mamoru was faster and reached the mummy behind him and bit into it. There was a pause of silence then as a scream as Kankuro burst out of the wrappings and fell to the ground clutching him-self. His puppet fell to the sand chattering.

Temari snickered as Kankuro groaned. Deciding to torment him a bit she walked over to him and growled threateningly. He whined and tried to crawl away.

"Enough Mamoru" Baki said, walking over to the two with a sigh.

She snorted and nudged the boy with her nose and walked back over to Gaara, licking his face. Kankuro watched her go through his pain before whimpering when Baki knelt beside him.

"I must take Kankuro to the hospital now, return home" he lifted Kankuro and walked away.

Gaara stood and walked back into the village, Mamoru following.

Mamoru stretched on Gaara's bed as he sat meditating. His body smelt permanently of sand as he had covered himself in some sort of armor. She blinked and thought of the last four years. She was considered not only the devil dog to the demon but also a ninja dog to the sand sibling's team.

She had taken down several ninja, she was a wolf spirit after all, which just added to the devil dog rumor, damnet she was an Okami Iki, not some mutt from hell.

She supposed it was her own fault, but she was protecting her son. She supposed she should consider his siblings her children as well as she protected them sometimes to but not offering compassion to Gaara had some what made her bitter to them.

Her thoughts were interrupted by knock on the door. Baki entered and Gaara glanced at him.

"Come down stairs" was all he said and left, leaving the door open for the two to follow.

Gaara stood and walked out with out a word, Mamoru stretched before following.

Once the sand siblings were gathered in the living room along with Mamoru at her normal place at Gaara side; Baki began.

"This is a super A-ranked mission, understand the importance. The sand will join with sound and war with the leaf." He paced in front of them; Temari and Kankuro were seated on the couches, Gaara on the wall next to it, Mamoru at his side.

Mamoru looked startled and gave a low growl, one only Gaara heard. It was a wolf loyalty thing. Temari too seemed to hate the idea.

"But why war now? It took too much time and sacrifice to create the alliance agreement…to break that…many will die."

This time Mamoru growled rather loudly. Baki glanced at her before looking back at his students, two were staring up at him, and the third was looking away, not caring. What Baki said next made Mamoru question the faith she had put in this man with her child and his siblings.

"In the end Shinobi's are tools of war, the alliance itself was an object that threaten our existence." Gaara's head titled up at bit as he began to listen to the conversation but his eyes still remained closed.

Mamoru stared up at her son before looking over at Baki who met her stare with great intensity before looking at Gaara. She growled, this man knew the right buttons to push to get Gaara to listen.

"You Genin don't know about it very well but the wind countries stupid minister used the alliance as a reason to forcibly weaken the military strength of the hidden sand village."

Mamoru snorted; humans and their power, that's what, got her sitting here in the first place. She looked up and saw Gaara's eyes were open, his attention fully paid to this conversation.

"Because of the stupid alliance agreement the minister fully trusted the leaf, sends our clients to them; and began drastically cutting back our funding because that way was cheaper. When the head is stupid, we, the arms and the feet suffer. Four our village to keep up we had to raise the ability of each individual shinobi." He looked over to Gaara "That's why shinobi like you were created…Gaara" Mamoru looked up at the boy and saw the pain in his eyes.

She turned her head to Baki and growled at him. He just continued, pushing the right buttons on Gaara.

"Right now the existence of the wind country itself is in danger. Kazekage-sama fearing…."

He stopped as the pressure in the room dropped. They looked at Gaara, who looked confused; he was looking at Mamoru so the others did to.

Mamoru's eyes appeared to be burning. Her teeth were out, her nose in a snarl, fur on end; Baki actually back up a bit. Mamoru stood and turned and walked out the door.

"Mamoru" Baki called before she could get all the way out "get back in here, the mission brief isn't…" She cut him off with a snarl and a snort and walked the rest of the way out.

After a few moments of silence Baki continued but Gaara still wondered about Mamoru's strange behavior. When his …father's title was mentioned she had acted that way. Did she hate the Kazekage? He shook his head. He was being given an excuse to kill, he shouldn't question it.

Mamoru appeared in the office of the Kazekage again. He was alone this time. She stood in front of him and transformed.

"Yo" she said and he jumped.

"What do you want now; I left him alone, what more do have to demand" he leaned on the back wall wearily and looked up at her.

"This war, you plan on Gaara turning into Shukaku and destroying everything and everyone insight"

The Kazekage choose not to say anything.

"You don't have to answer, I am just here to tell you that Gaara is my son, and his siblings will be given the same protection once they learn to play nicely, but I will and always will protect my children. Even if it means I have to kill you." She marched up to the man's face and stared him down. "And don't think for one second I won't, I have waited 13 years to get revenge on you for Karura's death and the loss of his innocence, so if I am given the chance, I will not hesitate to send you to hell."

She began to vanish, her feet turning to sand. It floated towards the door as the rest of her body turned to sand. The last thing he heard her say was

"After all I am an Okami Iki, or as your people made me, the demons devil dog."

She was then gone and the Kazekage fell back. He chuckled humorlessly

"Send me to hell why 'Mamoru' I am already there" he then passed out in fear.

She reappeared in Gaara's room in wolf form. She noticed he was sitting on his bed, looking at nothing. She jumped on the bed and lay beside him. He put a hand on her head. He then grinned, the grin she always hated to see on his face.

"Mother begs for blood, Mamoru and this war will give it to her" the grin over took his face as he stared at the beds blankets.

Mamoru frowned and wanted to growl at the demon in him, pretending to be Karura. But growling would scare Gaara mentally so she just moved her head to his lap and licked his other hand. Telling him she wasn't going to leave him; after all wolves don't abandon their children.

The next day Gaara met his siblings and sensei at the village gate to depart for Konoha. The gate guards looked at her and Gaara a little unnerved but they ignored the stares.

They took off into the desert, still surprised Mamoru could keep up with them easily. She sprinted across the sand, leaving only a few paw prints behind. She ran mostly by Gaara, who was flanked by his siblings, Baki leading them. Temari looked at Mamoru once, particularly her green eyes. For some reason every time she saw Mamoru's eyes, another pair of green eyes jumped in her head…but she couldn't think of whom they belonged to.

They reached the land of fire border a day and half later. Baki order them to make camp. Once a fire was going, Mamoru got up and walked off into the Darkness.

"Where is she going?" Kankuro asked, Baki replied

"Wolves normally travel in packs and patrol areas they will sleep in, she making sure no one is hiding the area." The others accepted the answer.

An hour later she came back satisfied and a rabbet in her mouth. She sat a little ways away from them and tore into it.

Kankuro and Temari looked disgusted. Gaara and Baki just glanced and moved on. Once she was done she walked over to Gaara and cleaned her-self, she then placed her head in Gaara's lap and waiting for the others to go to sleep. With that she fell asleep to.

This happened every night till they reached Konoha; a three day trip. The guards allowed them to enter but stared at Mamoru. They shrugged it off, they after hall had the Inuzuka clan in their village. Gaara and Mamoru went with Baki to talk to Hokage about Mamoru and letting her in the Chunin exams, Kankuro and Temari wandered around the village.

After meeting the old man Hokage who smelled like smoke and a monkey, Gaara vanished with a pat to her head and she wandered off. She followed the scent of Kankuro and Temari and appeared in their area just in time to see kid crash into Kankuro. Oh boy, ever sense Gaara started to pick on Kankuro he's always hated little kids.

She walked over to them just as Kankuro picked up the screaming brat with a really long scarf. There were a few others around them. Some little kids and two kids about her son's age; the little kids had goggles on their heads just like the boy Kankuro held by the neck while the older ones had on hiate-its. One of the older boys had whisker marks on his face and the girl had long green hair.

She barked at him and they all looked at her.

"A dog?" a really loud kid said. He had on a bright orange and blue jumpsuit and bright blonde hair. He was the one with the whisker marks on his face.

She sniffed him as she walked by, he smelled of fox…and Chakra, a lot of it. So this was another on like Gaara. An idea came to her head. He didn't act like Gaara; maybe he could help her child. The kid yelled again so she looked back at Kankuro. She growled at him; Commanding him to put the child down.

"Mamoru's right, we'll get yelled at later." Temari scolded her brother half heartedly.

The pink haired woman apologized for messing around. While the blonde one called Kankuro a fat ass and told him to put the boy down. She growled at him again; if Gaara showed up…she was not responsible for what he did.

"Let's play a little before the boss comes, will that be alright Mamoru" Kankuro looked at her momentarily before looking back at the kid.

Mamoru frowned, and growled again; no, that would not be alright.

The blonde boy ran and Kankuro manipulated him with chakra strings. He tripped and crashed right into Mamoru.

Mamoru growled trying to get the boy off her. Kankuro looked sheepish for a moment.

"Oh, leaves Genin are weak." Kankuro commented as she growled as the blonde boy scrambled to get of her, his feet hitting her ribs in the process.

After he successfully got off Mamoru, he insulted and yelled at Kankuro again. She glanced around, she was sure Gaara would be looking for her by now.

"You're annoying" Kankuro said and the she-wolf growled, he had better not hit that kid. "Basically I hate midgets, especially ones that are rude…it makes me want to kill them."

The she wolf knew he was angry at Gaara, but she snarled at him. He didn't have a right to bring it out on other children. Temari glanced at Mamoru. Good she better stop him Mamoru thought.

She sighed and said

"I am not involved"

What, Mamoru blinked; she was just as guilty as he was then.

Kankuro brought his fist back and went to hit the child. Mamoru raced forward but she smelt something coming just as Kankuro said

"Well after this one, I will take care of the other annoying midget"

A rock flew out of nowhere hitting Kankuro's arm and dropping the kid. They all looked up in the tree. A boy sat there. He had black hair that looked like a chicken's ass, his eyes were dark, and he wore blue high collared shirt and white pants. By his head band he was a ninja.

The pink haired girl said his name, adoration in her voice.

"Sasuke-kun"

"What are you bastards doing in our village" this Sasuke said tossing another rock up and down.

Mamoru eyed him before turning back to Kankuro. She snarled at him, her teeth pulled back for added effect. Kankuro looked at Gaara's pet wolf before looking at Sasuke saying

"Another guy that pisses me off"

"Get lost" Sasuke said. He eyed the wolf and the ninja head band on its neck. Was it part of their team, like the Inuzuka clan?

"Hey punk gets down here" Kankuro called, out pulling crow of his back. Mamoru growled at him and moved closer.

Temari tried and failed to stop him. Mamoru almost lunged when she felt her child appear. She stopped.

"Kankuro stop, you should listen to Mamoru" a rough voice slowly said.

They all looked up; the leaf ninja assumed Mamoru was either the girl, or the wolf. There was Gaara was hanging upside down on the tree. With his hair flipped up they could see the Kanji on his forehead, the shadows from the trees cast deep shadows on his face as he crossed his arms and stared at the fence along the path; not bothering to make eye contact with anyone.

"You're an embarrassment to out village." He told his brother. Mamoru snorted in agreement causing Gaara's eyes to spin to her. Her tail waged as she sat and looked up at him. "So this was where you wandered off to" Gaara said to the wolf.

Sasuke looked shocked; he didn't even sense Gaara show. Green eyes glanced at him for a moment before looking at Kankuro.

"Losing yourself in a fight, how pathetic" Gaara continued "why do you think we came to this village"

The she-wolf growled a bit at the thought "Stupid Kazekage." Kankuro began to yell and Mamoru turned her attention back to the argument.

"Listen Gaara, they started it and…-Shut up or I'll kill you" Gaara cut off his brother.

Mamoru sighed as Kankuro shuttered at the look Gaara gave him.

"OK I'm sorry, really sorry ok" he said trying to appease his younger brother, he turned to Mamoru "sorry to you as well Mamoru"

Gaara looked at his brother, what had he done to Mamoru the sand ninja wondered. Gaara turned to Sasuke, seeing him as a good opponent. To hit Kankuro with a stone like that. He looked at the boys deep black eyes and his own eyes took in the stone cold black…eyes like his.

"Sorry to you guys" he said, his voice holding no apology.

He vanished in a swirl of sand and reappeared on the ground next to his siblings. Mamoru went and stood next to him.

"Looks like we got here to early but we didn't come here to play around" he said looking at Kankuro.

"I know that" Kankuro said, looking away from the harsh eyes.

"Let's go" Gaara said and he and Mamoru began to walk away.

"Hey wait" the girl called out and Gaara turned to her.

"What?" he demanded impatiently.

"Judging from your forehead protectors you guys are ninjas from the hidden sand village right?" the girl asked. "You may be allies of the leaf village but it's forbidden for each shinobi to enter village without permission."

The wolf snorted, how she thought we got into the village.

"State your purpose…depending on what it is we may not be able to let you go." the girl continued after a pause.

Mamoru almost smiled, the girl was brave.

Temari snorted and pulled out her pass, given to them at the gate.

"Hah, talk about clueless, see my pass, don't you know anything" she put it away.

Sasuke looked interested, he vanished in some leaves before reappearing in front of his teammates and the other children, Gaara turned to face him.

"You're right we are Genin from the hidden sand, we've come to your village to take the Chunin selection exams."

The other demon host looked confused and Mamoru began to doubt her plan…did he have what it takes.

"Chunin selection exams?" they echoed each other.

Mamoru tuned Temari out as she explained the exams. She looked up at Gaara, he was watching Sasuke. Sasuke too had an eye on Gaara. Great, they were going to try and fight one another; just peachy. She turned back to the real world when called for her Childs name.

"You mean me?" Temari asked and Mamoru snorted.

"No, you with the gourd, and dog" Mamoru growled at that.

"She's a wolf" grumbled Temari, looking away.

"Gaara of the desert" he said after a pause. "I am also interested in your name."

The boy smirked and said

"Uchiha, Sasuke"

They stared at each other, their chakra power doing the talking. Mamoru snorted and rolled her eyes but staid by Gaara's side.

"What about me" the loud on said breaking the stare and Mamoru's doubt in her plan grew.

Gaara looked at the boy who looked eager for recognition, but his blue eyes held something else, something deep rooted in him much like it was in him-self.

"Not interested" that pain came forward and Gaara frowned in his mind "let's go" he said but Sasuke stopped him again.

"I wasn't aware Suna had wolves" he said staring at Mamoru.

"She is my protector" Gaara said without turning "she is Mamoru."

They then took off the ninja way and Mamoru ran off to the selected meeting place.

Sasuke smirked after they left; this was going to get very interesting.

* * *

There you all go, now please review, thanks.


	3. The First Exam

**Don't own Naruto, just Mamoru**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter three: First exam.**

Two days later, they all headed to the exams. Baki had told them this would be the first time in five years rookies would be in the exams. Gaara hoped it would be Sasuke Uchiha, he seemed strong enough. Mamoru also seemed eager on something…but on what he didn't know.

They got to the building of the exam…and the ninja recognized it as an academy. Mamoru eyed the building; she supposed it was some irony joke…first exam, the beginning location for all village ninja.

They entered the building and walked the stairs to the third floor and saw two kids blocking the door to the room they need to enter. A few people were standing in front of them but not a lot. The few that were there were winning to be let or they would be late. The sand siblings stopped in front of the door and the two blocking the door stared at them.

"Let us pass" Temari demanded as were denied access to the room. However Mamoru sniffed them, growled and continued walking up the stairs. Every one watched her as she vanished up the stairs.

"Hey, Mamoru, this is the room…" Kankuro yelled only to stop and look at the door.

He blinked then made a hand sign and closed his eyes as he said.

"Kai"

The door and the kids in front of the door changed. Smoke gathered around the door and everyone's senses changed. Standing before the door was two leaf Chunin. One of the men, with a long bandage over his nose looked up at Mamoru who was paused on the steps looking at them. He turned back to the Genin.

"I would listen to your animal; she knows what she is doing" the other Genin had already scrambled up the stairs. Mamoru still watched them before continuing to the next floor.

Gaara blinked once then followed Mamoru up the stairs, the other two close behind as the genjutsu was recast behind them.

Once they reached the correct room of 301…they opened the doors to see several Genin teams from all five nations and a few smaller ones gathered in the room. There was no one else so the sand siblings took a spot amongst the crowd and then they waited.

As the few hours more and more people showed; all from the different villages. It was rather strange. Finally the three people Gaara and Mamoru were looking for, showed. The boy Sasuke walked through the door followed by the pink haired woman and then the other demon host. They were confronted at the entrance by another one of the rookies group. Mamoru counted them, nine rookies; Interesting.

One of them had a dog on its head. Mamoru stared at it; this was probably why people here accepted her very easy. The dog turned its head, but missed her among the crowd. She looked up when Gaara's hand fell on her head. He began to rub her fur as he stared at the rookies gathered at the door.

Mamoru turned back to the front entrance when a white haired Genin appeared and began to talk to them and show them something. Mamoru growled at him, he didn't smell right. She didn't like him. Gaara put a hand on her head again and ran through her fur.

Suddenly the blonde fox host screamed while pointing at the room.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki; I won't lose to you Bastards. You got that"

Mamoru sweat dropped as everyone in the room turned and either looked or glare at the loud boy.

"Hey isn't that the guy from before" Kankuro whispered

Suddenly Mamoru growled, her head moving around looking for something. The sand siblings looked at her, she looked up just as some people attack the white haired boy. He dodged them but Mamoru still felt something was wrong with him. Like this was planned. Plus the ones who attack were sound, the group Suna had teamed up with to take on the leaf ninja in war.

The white haired boy's glasses broke and then he shook and threw up. So the sound shock waves….Mamoru's thoughts were interrupted when there was an explosion of smoke in front of the room and a deep voice said

"Quiet down you worthless bastards" every ninja in the room whirled around, reaching for some weapons as they waited to see what was happening.

When the smoke cleared a group of people stood up front. A bunch of people dressed in white then a man in the lead. The one who had spoke had on a black trench coat and a black head band. Scars ran down his face.

"Thanks for waiting; I'm Morino Ibiki, the examiner for the Chunin selection exams first test."

The temperature in the room dropped several degrees because of the man's appearance. He looked at the ones in the back.

"Hidden sound guys, stop doing as you please before the exam, do you want to fail already." The leader who looked like some kind of hairy mummy apologized. Ibiki smirked and said "Here's a good opportunity to say this, there will be no fighting without permission of the examiner, even if permission is granted, killing your opponent will not be tolerated. Those pigs that disobey me will be failed immediately. Do I make myself clear?"

Everyone nodded and Mamoru found her-self smirking, this man, she like him. She settled back into a sitting position as Gaara relaxed next to her, she blinked when she saw sand slither it's way back to it's place in it's gourd, the cork barley moved.

"Now we will start the first test in the Chunin exams. Instead of your current seating arrangements, you will pick up one of these tabs and sit in the seat assigned to you."

Everyone did as he asked. Mamoru followed Gaara to his spot. The ninja they sat next to eyed her, she just growled at him. The boy quickly scooted over several inches. The ninja in white came up the bleachers of the class room, passing out paper. So this would be a written exam.

"Do not turn your test over, listen closely to what I am about to say" Ibiki continued giving instructions "there are many important rules to this first test" he wrote on the chalk board as he did talked "I will write it on the board as I explain. But questions will not be allowed so listen carefully."

Mamoru rolled her eyes as he explained; the whole point was to see if the humans could gather Intel without getting caught; Gaara to seem to get it.

Gaara glanced at Kankuro and Temari to see if they too got it. Kankuro gave him an annoyed look but looked away when Gaara glared at him dangerously.

As the test began Mamoru looked around, she decided she would growl if one of the examiners would look over. She looked up at Gaara to see him close his eyes and make a hand sign.

Mamoru was distracted by a few incidents where others were thrown out. She also noticed that the leader, Ibiki, was watching them. He looked at Gaara then at her. She narrowed her eyes at him and raised her lips in a snarl; he raised an eyebrow at her snarl and with a smirk turned his gaze to another person. She turned back to Gaara when she noticed an eye made of sand appear in his hand. Ah so that was the jutsu he had been developing; the third eye.

Through his third eye he could see Mamoru looking at it, so she had noticed it. He crushed it in his raised fist and the sand spread where he wanted it to go, Mamoru watching him. The sand reformed on some kid a few rows in front of them. Gaara then began to write as the kid he was copying from tried to get sand out of his eyes. Mamoru noticed Ibiki was watching them again, she growled at him again but Gaara was unconcerned as he continued writing.

Mamoru rolled her eyes and looked around the room, she noticed one blonde Genin was slumped on her desk while the girl with pink hair was holding up her test as if memorizing it…she looked away to look up at Sasuke and noticed he was writing with out looking…were his eyes red? She looked away to Naruto to see his head resting on the desk, gripping his hair in panic. When she titled her head to see his skin, she saw sweat pouring down it…didn't he understand what to do…couldn't he figure out the test.

Mamoru was distracted when Kankuro stood and asked to go to the bath room, they handcuffed him and lead him away, and Mamoru noticed that the one who lead him away smelt like wood. She turned back to Naruto to see him sitting up perfectly fine, looking at Ibiki.

_What a strange boy_ she thought.

A few minutes later Ibiki called out.

"We will start the next question."

Kankuro then walked in.

"Nice timing was your doll playing efferent." Ibiki asked, crossing his arms with an amused expression.

Kankuro looked mad at being caught but past something to his sister as he walked by. Ibiki waited till the boy sat down and then said

"These are the rules of desperation" he paused then said "I'll now explain."

Mamoru eyed the man, something about him; it was almost like he was made to make the simplest thing seem like the toughest challenge in the world that brought pain and agony onto the person. If she were in human form she would have smirked and said bring it on.

"First for this 10th question you must decide whether you will take it or not." His pause had the dramatic effect. Gaara didn't make any emotion and Mamoru just blinked. This was a strange test.

"Choose, what happens when you choose not to?" Temari asked. Mamoru looked over at her.

He smirked and said

"If you choose not to, your points will be reduced to zero…you fail, along with your two team mates." Some of the other participants yelled but he continued; there was another rule. "If you choose to take it… and answer incorrectly that person will lose the right to take the Chunin selection exams again."

Mamoru nodded as he explained he had made this rule up this year, to throw off the people who had taken this test before. Mamoru supposed it was a smart thing to do, to make everyone have a fair advantage.

"But I am giving you a way out; those that aren't confident enough can choose not to take it and try again next year"

He stared down everyone in the room as the defining silence filled the room. the pressure was one the children, Mamoru could practically feel it in the air and see how it effected each and every one of the Genin.

"Now let's began the 10th question. Those who do not wish to take it raise your hand, once your number is confirmed leave." Ibiki crossed his arms and waited.

Mamoru sat and watch in amusement as the kids cracked, this day and age had made soft children. She watched the pink hair girl twitch and start to raise her hand while looking at Naruto. Looking back at Sasuke, she saw he was glaring at the back of Naruto's head with the intensity to kill. Mamoru frowned; they didn't all have to be as hard as…

Suddenly the fox kids hand shot in the air. Mamoru stared at him in surprise. He then slammed his hand on the desk and shouted

"Don't underestimate me I will not run" he stood as he said this, smiling at Ibiki as everyone else in the room stared back and forth between the two.

Mamoru glanced at Gaara; these two had the same predicament but very different personalities. This Naruto is what Gaara could have been like and Gaara is what Naruto could have been like. Maybe her idea wasn't so bad after all. Blinking, she noticed Gaara was staring at Naruto with slight curiosity…this boy interested him; slightly…it was just something familiar about him.

"I'll take it, even if I am a Genin forever I will myself to becoming Hokage anyway so I don't care. I am not afraid." Naruto continued and Mamoru looked away from Gaara and back at Naruto.

The kid sat back down and Mamoru raised her eye brow at him.

Ibiki stared at the kid and said

"I'll ask again. Your life is riding on this decision this is your last chance to quite."

"I follow my unbending word, that's my ninja way." Naruto smirked at Ibiki's challenge.

Gaara actually looked at the kid with more intensity as everyone else's in the room felt Naruto's contagious mood, their worries lifting. Gaara looked over at Mamoru who looked at him then gave out a howl to add to Naruto's speech startling everyone in the room.

"You too uh wolf" Ibiki said looking at her.

Mamoru growled at him and turned her noise up with a snort.

He glanced at the others and noticed they all nodded, agreeing with Naruto.

"Good decision, now everyone still remaining. I congratulate you on passing the first test"

Mamoru stared at him with a sweat drop…that was it. Mamoru shook her head but looked up when he removed the head cover. His head, he had been tortured. Mamoru growled, by professionals it seemed.

After smiling and explaining the reason for the 10th question, the man smirked at Naruto; Seemed this Naruto guy got to everyone. Mamoru's nose twitched just as Ibiki looked at the window. She growled deep in her throat as something crashed through the window.

A black thing hurled through window, unraveled itself and kunai stretched it out by being planted into walls and floor. A person popped out.

It was a woman; she had black hair, a fishnet shirt covered by a trench coat that wasn't doing a good job; a skirt that covered the lower part ninja sandals with shin guards.

"You guys this is not time to be celebrating." She said in a serious tone.

Mamoru, who had her upper half on the table, relaxed and came back down on the floor, Gaara put his hand on her head. Everyone else had jumped in their seats at the woman's entrance.

"I am the examiner for the second test, Mitarshi Anko, now let's go! Follow me!" she said, more like screamed.

Everyone just stared at the strange, barely dressed woman. Ibiki appeared from behind the black sheet and said

"Bad timing" he raised his hands up and scratched the side of his head.

She began to count the group, her eyes pausing on Gaara who had Mamoru at his side. Anko wasn't aware of the sand having animal partners, especially wolves. The pure white animal didn't seem like it belonged in a dessert. The animals green eyes made contact and Anko could feel the intelligence. It was almost as if the animal wasn't an animal at all, it felt almost other worldly. She shook her head and looked at Ibiki who was now standing just behind her.

"78, Ibiki you left 26 teams!" she shouted distracting her-self from the wolf. "This test was too easy this time"

"This time, there are a lot of outstanding ones." The man said, looking at Naruto for a brief moment.

"Bah, that's fine; I'll at least cut them in half in the second test." She smirked and looked at the Genin again with an evil look, "I'm getting excited; I'll explain everything once we've changed places, follow me."

The group followed the woman to a training ground, a huge forest of one. Mamoru looked up at it. She could feel the animals and danger in there. Something else; something else was here; in the group of people. She looked around, fear welling inside her…what was that feeling…what was hiding amongst them.

"The forest of Death" Anko said distracting Mamoru.

Mamoru smirked, just like the good old days.

Anko shot a kunai Naruto, it shot passed, scratched his cheek and landed in between some grass ninja. Mamoru almost looked back at Anko but something made her stop. The grass ninja, she hadn't noticed them in the first exam. Where had they come from, had they snuck in…?

One moved and handed the kunai back to Anko with his tongue. Mamoru's eyes widened then narrowed and she growled. The siblings looked at her, what was wrong with her.

"What is it girl" Kankuro asked, behind down to her level. The fur on her back was standing straight up as she lower her head as if threatened.

Mamoru nodded to the grass ninja, her growl becoming a snarl when the ninja's eyes came in contact with her. This man was… he smelt like his skin was decomposing, but he could still walk.

He smiled at her, a wide crazy smile that said 'I know who you are'. Mamoru frowned and snarled at him again, her hackles rising. This man…wasn't human anymore. Gaara reached out and grabbed her head band, he pulled her back to his side but she continued snarling at something. He scanned the crowd but couldn't see what had frightened her so much. All that surrounded him were ninja…and the forest.

Anko handed everyone forms that explained that if they died, the leaf village wasn't held responsible then they were given scrolls. There was a heaven and an earth scroll. They had to find the other scroll then go to the tower in the middle of the grounds.

She explained the rules [which there really were none] and they had five day to finish. Mamoru was to focus the odd man who would keep his head down but his eyes would move from her to the Uchiha boy on the fox hosts team. She snarled but Gaara kept a firm grip on her head band, tugging on it to get her to move with him.

Gaara moved to booth first, Mamoru and his siblings followed. Kiba and Akamaru looked at the white wolf following, almost being dragged, by the sand boy. Akamaru barked and Kiba looked up at him.

"Yeah I know boy, something about that wolf seems, unnatural, and since when Suna have wolves, let alone ninja dogs." Akamaru barked again and frowned "Yeah you right, she does seem frightened by something…wonder what it is?"

After the siblings were given their scroll a Chunin led them to a gate. The sand siblings were sent to gate number six. Mamoru looked at the number, at age six her child went crazy, six years of assassination attempts. She hated that number now. The scanned the forest beyond the gate, the man in the crowd momentarily forgotten as she focused on the hidden dangers in the forest itself.

The gates were unlocked at the teams were let in.

* * *

Im getting really frustrated with the editing thing on here, I am trying to space the scenes apart so they don't keep running into one another everytime the scene changes but the stupid document won't save the changes I make...anyone else have this problem.


	4. The Forest of Death

**Alright, this is the rewrite of this chapter, I hope i got everything**

* * *

**Chapter Four: The Forest of Death**

Mamoru ran on the ground as her human partners tree hopped. Kankuro watched her

"I never understood how she could keep up with us" he said

"I really don't think Mamoru is normal, how you find her Gaara" Temari said looking at the boy.

She didn't expect an answer but she got one.

"She came to my room" was all he said before pressing on and dropped down to a clearing where Mamoru had stopped.

The two oldest sand siblings stared at one another before dropping down.

Mamoru had sat down and Gaara looked at them.

"We are deep in already, we wait for someone to find us." The sand sibling looked at each other before nodding.

They all sat down and Mamoru stretched. She was about to relax her-self when she heard a howl. The humans looked at her as she stood and howled back.

"What is she doing" Kankuro asked

"We live in the desert numb skull this is probably the first wolf she's heard in years." Temari said whacking her brother on the head.

Mamoru walked over to Gaara and licked his check, letting him know she would be back. She then took off into the woods.

"She will return" he said as the others stood to follow.

* * *

Mamoru ran deep away from the others till she came to a base of a tree. She sat and waited. She didn't have to wait long because the bark on the tree morphed into another white wolf; this one with a green band on its forepaw.

"Desert Okami Iki" the male wolf said

"Forest Okami Iki" she said in return.

"I see you have human companions"

"A human child is more accurate." The wolf looked surprised, he thought a question but she cut him off. "Why did you call me?"

"I am sure you have sensed the strange human who walks wearing decomposed skin." Mamoru nodded. "He is planning on taking a child I have decided to protect in this village; he will plant his curse on him tonight."

Mamoru looked at him

"And you question me on taking in a human son when you do the same"

The wolf growled

"That is not the point, the point is I have never shown myself to him, he is the last of his clan and has deep issues. I can take human form but I have never mastered the talking; only you have."

Mamoru frowned

"What do you want me to do, talk some sense into him."

"Yes, try to get to him, show him the loyalty only we wolves still seemed to know."

"What's this child's name?"

"Sasuke Uchiha."

Mamoru blinked

"You have met this boy haven't you?"

Mamoru nodded

"My human son aims to fight him, and when my son fights he kills"

The male wolf growled and the she wolf growled back

"Don't worry, I have a plan to change that, the host in this village can connect with him."

"You know that fox is the Kyuubi right?"

"I figured; my son has Shukaku in him."

The Forest Okami nodded and said

"Good luck then."

"If I do stop him, you should show yourself to him, like I did with mine; he might find your presence… comforting." Mamoru turned and walked away from the wolf, he watched her go.

"What a strange Okami Iki" he said before vanishing into the tree, he could sense the boy was in a fight right now."

* * *

Mamoru appeared back at the sand camp.

"Have a fun conversation with your wolf pals" Kankuro joked.

Mamoru snorted and walked over to Gaara but stopped. She sniffed around then growled. Someone was coming. She turned to face the opposite side of the camp and waited. The sand siblings stood and walked over to her, Gaara beside her.

Suddenly three people walked out of the trees. All from rain it seemed, all had bamboo umbrellas; black jumpsuits and coats over them.

"Sand brats challenging us head on like this, how foolish" the leader said

Mamoru snorted at him, he was the foolish one. Mamoru's nose twitched as another group appeared, the one with the dog. She looked over to them with her eyes but didn't spare them more then just the one glance.

"You'll die" One of the others said but Gaara just crossed his arms.

"Enough talking, let's do it, old man from the hidden rain." The man twitched at what Gaara called him and Mamoru snickered.

"Gaara, its best to get some information first" Kankuro said wisely.

"If we both have the same scroll then there is no need to fight, pointless fighting"

"It doesn't matter" Gaara cut him off, he was in a fighting mood. "Those who meet my eyes, all must die" he said and Mamoru looked up at him. Was he losing himself more and more? How long would it take before she lost him? Mamoru sighed and snarled at the man, might as well get him out of this mood now. Or he will take it out on Kankuro.

"Bah, lets hurry up and do it, here I come." The man said and took out his umbrellas and threw them in the air. The sand siblings and Mamoru watched them float. "Die brat!"

The umbrellas began to spin and needles poured out of them. Mamoru smirked as the needles crashed, making smoke fly up. When the smoke cleared, Gaara had her and him-self wrapped in a sand shield.

"Is that all" he said. Mamoru sighed as he killed the leader, another one to add to his and hers ever growing list. He used the umbrella to shield them both from the blood as he made the man explode. "No suffering because I killed him so quickly he didn't have time to feel it. The blood mixes with the flowing sand and grants more power to its killer" Gaara said as the man bought forth the scroll they needed.

Mamoru walked forward and picked up the scroll with her mouth. And walked back to Gaara; Gaara picked up the two in the sand. Temari waved as they died.

"Good they have the scroll we need; now we can get out of this forest" Kankuro said.

"No" Gaara said. Temari took the scroll from Mamoru. She knew he was in a bad mood; he was in the mood for more bloodshed. Mamoru hopped the ones behind the bushes could run.

Mamoru was happy that Temari could get Gaara to stop. Even if she needs to work on the whole sibling issue thing they had. As Kankuro and Gaara were fighting; something glinted in the light. The object flew straight at Mamoru just as Gaara corked his Gourd. A needle imbedded itself deep in Mamoru's upper thigh. She gave a howl of pain that had the sand siblings rush to her.

"Now we defiantly need to get to the tower" Temari said as she pulled the needle out. Mamoru whimpered. She looked over where it came from and noticed the sun reflect of something, like glass, or glasses.

Mamoru whimpered as Temari wrapped the wound. Gaara came from behind and lifted her into his arms.

"Let's go, we're wasting time." He then took off, careful not to jostle the wolf in his arms.

They reached the tower and when they entered room and put their scrolls together a man showed up and told them they passed. He told them there was no medic on sight so there dog would have to be fine for now.

Mamoru growled at him and limped after the others into the tower. They had finished in 97 minutes but now she was injured. When a wolf was injured they were at a disadvantage.

They had to actually wait a few more days for the others to show. As they lined up Mamoru counted, there were 21 people; and two animals. That meant seven teams.

Six from Konoha, though she doubted the existence of one of the teams, one from sand and one from sound. She sat at Gaara's feet as she faced the Jonin and the old man Hokage. Mamoru looked over at Sasuke and thought about what the forest Okami Iki had asked of her. She would have to see what this curse did to him first.

She looked up and saw the sound Jonin. He smirked at her when her eyes met. She growled but Gaara placed a hand on her head. She settled a glared at him instead. This whole thing, the sound and sand war that would come to pass, this was his idea, she was sure of it.

"The Hokage will now explain the third exam, listen carefully"

Mamoru snorted, not only was this an exam to move up in ranks it was also a way to prevent war, to have shinobi fight each other kept tension from going to high. They learned that because there were too many people they would have to take a preliminary round to eliminate some, the real third test would begin in a month.

Gaara was getting impatient. He had even spoken to the Hokage. The third referee appeared to explain the rules. He too looked like an insomniac but didn't have tailed demons energy to not affect him. He asked if anyone was going to quit before the rounds began.

The white haired man and one of the Jonin made eye contact and Kabuto quit. Mamoru looked at him in shock. She growled a bit, this was a set up… she knew it. Gaara looked over as Naruto asked Kabuto why he was quitting. Something about this boy…Naruto had caught Gaara's interest. The demon with in him could sense something, of kin to him.

Mamoru turned when the pink haired girl, Sakura, and Sasuke started having a fight. Her ears twitched as she picked up the conversation. So the girl was worried about the mark. Maybe she needed to talk to this boy now. He called himself an avenger. Mamoru sighed; she had her work cut out for her didn't she. Mamoru glanced at the Hokage and Ibiki. Seemed they too knew about the Mark on his shoulder he was clutching in pain.

Mamoru shook her head; she would worry about others later. She stared at Gaara as the board was revealed. Right now she needed to focus on her own child.

Sasuke and some leaf were to fight. Mamoru followed Gaara and the other ninja to the viewing deck.

The fights went on, Naruto fought Kiba and won, Hinata and Neji fought. Hinata lost and was in extreme condition. Mamoru growled at how a family member could hurt another family that way. Naruto swore he would beat Neji. Mamoru was beginning to think this Naruto could help her son.

Finally the score board began to move. She had a feeling. Especially when Gaara made a hand sign and grabbed her; they appeared on the battle floor just as the names were shown.

Gaara vs. Rock Lee

* * *

The lines in the middle of the chapter is how I seperate scenes, review and let me know what you think.


	5. Breaking Through the Sand

**This chapter is still dedicated to Mexicanangel01, **

**Don't know Naruto**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Breaking through the Sand**

The boy wearing green spandex and orange leg warmers; a bowl hair cut and huge eyebrows jumped into the arena. Lee looked at Gaara and then at Mamoru.

"To be able to face you this early, I couldn't be happier." Lee exclaimed seriously. Mamoru snorted making the boy look at her. "Will I be fighting you and your Wolf?"

Mamoru growled her small wound maybe slightly irritating but did not mean she was incapable. Something small and fast flew at lee; he caught it, opening his hand he showed the cork.

"No need to get antsy." The other ninja in the ring told Gaara.

"Mamoru" Gaara said "sit out, you are wounded"

Mamoru whined but sat still as the referee declared the match to start. Lee took off and Mamoru could barely keep up. The sand blocked the attack and forced Lee away. The boy look startled by tried again from a different angle. No matter what Lee couldn't get through.

Gaara forced the kid back and on to higher ground. Suddenly another green wearing man called out.

"Lee take them off!" Take what off? Mamoru looked confused, did the boy have restraints, was that why he was only using taijutsu. The boy protested to this Gai- sensei. "It's alright Lee, I allow it" Mamoru frowned at the strange turns of events. She shifted her weight, testing the wound.

The boy removed his leg warmers to show weights. Mamoru blinked, the kid was fast but he wore weights, how fast was he? He put the warmers back on and stood. He dropped the weights which made a loud bang and made a huge explosion of concrete and dust.

Mamoru's eyes widened, oh dear; the boy shouted and then was gone.

Mamoru sniffed around, he was running, running fast. Both Gaara and Mamoru looked surprised when the sand deflected a blow from behind. Then from the side, front and side again. Neither could keep up. Gaara looked shocked; Lee's foot had broken through. Lee appeared and vanished again then a kick connected with Gaara's head.

Mamoru stood her jaw slack, eyes wide. Someone had just hit Gaara, actually hit him. A cut appeared on his check.

"Now we're just getting started." Lee said as Gaara stared.

With a word of encouragement he took off again. Mamoru could see her child was scared, someone had hurt him; touched him. His head was on a swivel, looking for the fast boy. He hit Gaara forcing him back.

Mamoru growled, she noticed everyone was watching Gaara fly back so she moved. She vanished and reappeared in front of Gaara, shocking people. Her legs spread apart and her lips were drawn back in a snarl. She growled deeply at the boy. She heard cracking behind her and turned as the armor over her child fell reveling his real face. He was laughing. Her child was having fun; he was ready to fight to death.

Mamoru turned back to Lee, still in a protective stance. The sand reformed over Gaara's face, hiding the insane smile.

"Is that all" Gaara said, and then he noticed Mamoru. "Stand down Mamoru" he said softly.

Mamoru shook her head. She then noticed sand was gently pushing her to the side. If this wasn't a serious situation she would have thought it was sweet. She looked back up when Lee began to un-wrap the bandages on his arms. He then took off.

"Hurry and come" Gaara whispered.

"As you wish" Lee yelled while dealing a powerful kick to Gaara's chin, shooting him into the air. "It's not over"

Lee kept hitting Gaara over and over again; he closed his eyes in pain as he kicked. Mamoru noticed Gaara noticed as well but Mamoru growled what this green boy was going to do to her child.

He wrapped Gaara in the bandages and twirled at the ground; looking much like a blur to everyone. Mamoru ran at the place they crashed into. Lee flew back and Mamoru ran to the ditch where her child lay motionless. Mamoru nudged him with her nose and gave his cheek a lick. He tasted… like sand, not even his skin. This wasn't her child. She backed away just as his body cracked and broke apart; a sand clone.

Gaara appeared behind Lee, laughing. Lee weak from his attack looked up in fear as Gaara towered over him. Mamoru growled. The sand pouring off Gaara and his face in his insane grin made for a creepy look. He kneeled and sand exploded. The demon was waking up for this fight. It knocked the boy into the wall, he barely escaped being impaled. Mamoru, who was now standing next to her child, noticed he licked his lips in anticipation. The Shukaku spirit was awake, he wanted blood.

Gaara chased the boy around the field, toying with him. Mamoru watched… she didn't want this boy to die. Suddenly the boy got his second wind. He stood and faced Gaara, head on with a smile. Mamoru stared.

"You are finished here" Gaara said

"Either way, this will end it" Lee replied

The boy crossed his arms and seemed to gather what little chakra was in him. Mamoru frowned at him. The chakra gathered around him as the boy's skin began to turn red. Mamoru looked alarmed. He was opening the gates. Mamoru whined and pawed at Gaara's leg. He didn't even glanced at her; to into the fight.

Gaara looked slightly alarmed as veins appeared in Lee's forehead and chakra flared around him. He then came at Gaara quickly, the force of his speed knocked Mamoru over and away as he kicked Gaara in the chin.

Mamoru looked up in the air from where she lay to see Lee body slam Gaara black into the ground. Before Gaara could hit the ground Lee hit and kicked him again, he was so fast Gaara looked as if he just hovered in the air. The force ripping off the sand armor; he looked up and actually looked scared of Lee hurtling at him.

Lee pelted himself into Gaara's stomach and knocked the sand ninja into the ground. Lee then caught him with the bandages. He dragged Gaara back up to him and punched him in the gut again. He then hurled him into the ground a few feet from Mamoru. Mamoru closed her eyes as the dust and ruble blew in every direction. Mamoru tried to get up but as soon as she got to her feet she noticed Gaara had Lees arm and leg in the sand. She began to run as Lee screamed as his limbs got crushed.

Just as she reached him the Gai person appeared, knocking the sand away.

Gaara sat up as his shattered heart tried to put together what he was seeing. He grabbed his head and said

"Why did you save?" he asked. He looked over at Mamoru as she licked his hand.

"The same reason your animal licks your hand, he is my precious comrade."

Mamoru noticed was Lee trying to stand, blood pouring from his wounds, to continue his fight. Mamoru went and stood in front of Gaara. Her eyes made contact with Gai and a conversation seemed to pass between the two. Mamoru nodded and turned her attention back to Gaara.

Gaara watched the two men hug, not understanding. Mamoru protected him because she was Mamoru, his protector, or was there more to her. He looked at the wolf as she nudged his face; her fur soft on his skin.

Gaara stood and made eye contact with a glaring Naruto. A medic team ran past to Lee, reminding Mamoru of her burning leg. She glanced at it; ruble had got into the wound, making the small pinprick a large hole. Her white fur was a rust color around the wound, blood mixed with dirt and sand.

Gaara actually watched as Lee was taken away, his thoughts conflicted. He turned to Mamoru when she leaned into him. He held on to Mamoru and vanished into his sand; reappearing next to Temari and Baki.

He noticed her face was covered in dirt and a bit of blood from being shoved over but her leg. Her leg had a large hole in it, blood staining her white fur.

"Mamoru!" he cried out catching the wolf as she fell. Temari hovered over them as Baki called for a medic.

Two medics showed up and Gaara glared at them as they moved the unconscious wolf to a stretcher.

"We will get the local Vet to look at that right away" they then carried her off.

Gaara made to follow but Baki stopped him.

"You have already showed too much emotion today, a ninja must never revel who they care for the most to the enemy" he whispered in the boy's ear.

Gaara's fist clenched as Mamoru vanished into the building.

Gaara looked back as the insomniac sick man called the winners to come down to the field. The eight present winners appeared and stood. The Hokage stepped forward to explain the third test.

Gaara growled… he had to wait a month to fight Sasuke, and this Naruto...something about him. The Konoha ninja had him and the rest draw a number. He had number three. The numbers were for who they would fight against. He grinned; he would be fighting Sasuke Uchiha. Gaara tuned everyone out. Once the old man was done talking, he walked towards the hospital. His teammates following but he didn't care, he had someone to go see.

He found Mamoru being treated by some brown haired woman with the same markings as the boy with the dog. She looked up at him when he entered. Mamoru barked.

"So this is your partner then" she said smiling at the wolf. "It's strange" the woman said to Gaara "I didn't think Suna had any wolves, or had any partnership with them. How did you come across her?"

"She came to me" was all he said

The vet blinked and nodded, Mamoru looked at her then jumped down and walked over to Gaara. The two walked out the door and to the hospital.

* * *

That night Mamoru joined Gaara on the large fish above one of the buildings. He stared off into the sky as Mamoru lay behind him. Mamoru tensed up before she sniffed then stood and growled. He glanced at her before looking at the roof below them.

"You sure got me, do you not sleep." Someone said from the shadows on the roof.

"What do you want?" Gaara looked down at the sound ninja wrapped in bandages and a fur pelt on his back.

"I was planning on getting you when you slept, but… Now we can just fight here. Then I will have a higher chance at fighting Sasuke-kun" Gaara glared at him. "I know about your sand attacks, I wonder if it's faster than my sound."

"Mamoru, go to bed" Gaara said standing.

Mamoru looked at him and noticed his crazed look, the demon was blood thirsty and in that state Gaara did not know friend from foe. Mamoru nodded and nudged him, she then vanished.

Mamoru walked out of the shadows in the sand ninja's room. She approached Temari's bed and jumped on it. The girl sat up startled but relaxed as Mamoru's warm body laid next to her. Mamoru stared at the full moon out the window. She hopped Gaara would be ok; he was going to lose a bit of his soul tonight… how long until she lost her son forever?

Much later that night, almost dawn Gaara appeared in the room and saw Mamoru asleep; he sat on his bed and waited. Mamoru sat up and walked over to him sleepily. She jumped on to his bed and went back to sleep in his lap. Her nose twitched at the smell of blood on him but she was use to it. Gaara ran a hand down her back remembering old times when he uses to ride on her back in the park by the walls; a time before his betrayal. A time when he believed the lies people told him; only Mamoru was loyal to him.

* * *

A few days later, Mamoru sat in the sand sibling's room. Gaara was looking out the window while his siblings talked about battle strategy. Gaara grabbed his head suddenly and stood. He headed out the door, Mamoru stood as well.

"Where are you going?" Temari asked

Gaara gave her a look and continued out the door. Mamoru looked at the other to and sighed. She followed Gaara's sent out the building. She had a feeling she knew where he was going.

She was right when she followed him to the hospital. She lost him however in the halls; as if he knew she was following him. She thought back to the boy, Lee, and began to follow his sent.

When she reached the boys room she saw, Naruto, some other boy and Gaara were inside. Gaara stood next to Lee, his shadow attached to the nameless boy and Naruto standing there. He looked at Gaara with frighten eyes.

Sand hovered in the air as all three turned to her. She snorted and walked over to Gaara.

"HEY!" Naruto yelled

She gave him a look and walked over to Gaara. She grabbed his white cloth and pulled on it. Telling him it was time to go.

"No Mamoru I must kill…"

"That's enough" someone said, everyone looked over to see Gai standing at the door. "The finals are tomorrow, listen to your wolf, don't get so antsy" He said to Gaara

Mamoru gave Gaara a nudge to the door as he grabbed his head. He walked but stopped and said

"I defiantly kill you guys just wait."

Mamoru snorted and followed her child out the hospital, as they wandered the streets they noticed someone coming. Mamoru growled as she saw it was the Kazekage. Gaara just breathed out his nose and kept walking; it wasn't like he wanted to talk to his father anyway. Mamoru thought one of the litters the Kazekage rode in smelt wrong; almost like rotting skin.

She shook her head and continued on with Gaara, they had training to do.

When they got to the grounds given to them, Baki was freaking out that Temari and Kankuro had lost Gaara. When he saw Mamoru come back with him he seemed to relax and began to train them.

A month passed with Gaara training with Mamoru; they were going to be a team in this battle. Mamoru would protect him as he carried out his plan on the Uchiha. Gaara realized that this would be the first time Mamoru would see him as Shukaku, she was never around when he went under.

This would be also the time Sand and Sound would attack leaf in war.

Gaara anticipated the time.

Mamoru feared it.

* * *

Finally the day of the exams was here, thousands of people filed into the stadium as the ninja made last minute preparations.

In the stadium everyone stared at the crowd. The ninja who led them in said

"Stop looking around, face the costumers, in this tournament you are the stars"

Gaara noticed Sasuke was nowhere to found and found himself feeling upset at that. He wanted to fight the boy. Gaara looked over at Mamoru who was growling at something in the stands. He followed his line of vision and saw his father. His eyes narrowed.

Mamoru watched Gaara's hand twitch as the man told them if Sasuke didn't show up he would lose. Mamoru had a feeling Gaara knew where Sasuke was, he had vanished for a while and she hadn't been able to find him.

"All right guys this is the final test" Mamoru sighed, and so the matches began.

The first fight would be Naruto vs. Neji.

Mamoru looked around as the match started, a few ANBU were there. Did they know about the attack or were they something else. She shook her head and turned back to the fight just as Naruto's opponent; Neji began to tell his story.

Mamoru growled a bit a Neji's story, families these days.

Gaara looked shocked as the red chakra of the Kyuubi showed up in Naruto. Neji looked taken a back, his blood limit must have shown him the Kyuubi. Mamoru smirked in her mind; her plan for her son was coming along nicely.

Mamoru howled when Naruto punched Neji in the chin. That's right; expect the unexpected. She gave another howl when everyone in the audience clapped for the boy. She hopped Gaara could see, he could have this life, if he worked for it.

As the crowd got antsy waiting for the next match, Gaara looked over and caught the eye of Naruto. Both glared at one another.

Mamoru stared, they were going to do the next match and put Sasuke's match on hold. Wow, spoiled much. She jumped as felt something brush her senses, she looked around but didn't see anything till she looked across the field and she noticed the tree. The other Okami Iki; he nodded to her from his place in the bark, letting her know Sasuke was alright. She nodded back, letting him know she still planned to help Sasuke.

Mamoru looked at Kankuro as it was his match. He looked at Temari but didn't seem too happy.

"I forfeit" he called out.

Mamoru stared, was this part of their war plan. Temari grunted and flew to the field on her fan. A few moments later the boy, Shikamaru, was pushed into the ring by Naruto.

Everyone in the crowd stared in shock, after winning that battle, Shikamaru gave up. What a lazy ninja. Mamoru looked back at the other Okami Iki; he was sitting in a tree, one that wasn't knocked around by Temari. He nodded to her, Sasuke would be coming soon.

Temari hopped back up and Kankuro said

"It's time, is he really going to come?"

Gaara spoke for the first time in a while.

"He'll come, defiantly"

Mamoru looked at the wolf in the tree, he seemed to be laughing. Mamoru barked at the field just as a hurricane of leaves appeared.

"Sorry we're late" the older man said

The referee smirked and said

"Name"

"Uchiha Sasuke" the boy replied.

Mamoru laughed, his hair was longer, not have been cut for a whole month. He wore a high collared black jump suit. His clan symbol on the back. The red and white fan looked familiar. Mamoru smirked at the other Okami. She would help him, after she kicked his ass.

"See he came" Gaara said to his siblings.

The two boys, Sasuke and Gaara, shared at dark look. Both Okami's sweat dropped.

"Gaara get down here" the ref yelled.

Mamoru looked over at Kankuro as he was cut off mid sentence. She then looked up at her son. He had a crazed look on his face.

* * *

Gaara walked down a hall way, Mamoru following wearily. She didn't like it when he got like this. Two ninja stopped him as they approached the stairs. Gaara smiled wildly and Mamoru frowned. The sand spun out of control. She followed her son sadly through the blood and gore of the two ninja. They walked passed Shikamaru and Naruto who were in a stunned silence.

Mamoru and Gaara finally came to meet Sasuke.

"Finally, now" the ref said

Gaara looked at Mamoru.

"Shall we" he said, the wolf just snarled at the Uchiha.

"BEGIN" the ref yelled.

The sand sprang first, Mamoru started to follow but something stopped her. Something her son said.

"Don't get so angry mother" he said.

Mamoru's eyes widened, he was speaking to Shukaku, the plan, and the plan was to unleash Shukaku.

Sasuke frowned

"What's wrong with him" he asked the wolf. To him the animal looked horror struck.

She growled at him, she had to take down the Uchiha before the seal was broken. Sasuke took a stance when suddenly leaves began to swirl next to him. He looked at leaves like everyone else. Out of them stepped a white wolf with a green band on its front right leg.

"What!" Sasuke shouted with everyone else.

_Relax, I am on your team_ the wolf seemed to say as he looked at him. Sasuke looked at the wolf next to him and the one near Gaara. Gaara too was distracted by the wolf.

The two seemed to be speaking mentally as they were just staring at one another not moving.

"_You said you would talk to him"_

"_I would if he tried to leave, he hasn't yet and now I must help my son win."_

"_But your son fights to kill, I won't let him hurt my son" _

"_And I must fight for my child" _

The two wolves growled at one another and the two boys watched as they ran at one another. They jumped at one another and crashed with a flurry of teeth and claws.

"I feed you some nasty blood earlier, I'm sorry but this time it will be delicious" Gaara suddenly snapped, gripping his hair in a tight grip.

"_Your son is insane!" _

Mamoru growled as she clawed the males face.

"_No he's just possessed and hurt and betrayed and I won't hurt him anymore, he will feel no ore betrayal, even if I have to kill people to make him happy." _

The wolves crashed again as Sasuke looked at Gaara's swirling sand. The other wolf was a surprise but seemed to be fighting for him; it had talked to him a moment ago.

"Come" Gaara said

* * *

Hope you all liked it, review to let me know what you think.


	6. Mothers Blood

**Don't own Naruto**

* * *

**Chapter six: Mothers blood**

"Here I come" Sasuke said

He pulled out some shuriken and threw them. The stars were caught by the sand which formed into another Gaara. Mamoru and the forest Okami passed by clawing at one another.

In the stands Kakashi and Sakura watched in awe. Where had the other wolf come from, did he belong to Sasuke? The crowd was mesmerized by the fight. The wolf battle was a plus to them.

Sasuke ran at the clone which burst as Sand flew at the boy. Sasuke was surprised, so this is what the gourd was for. His main ejective was to get to Gaara. His foot connected with the sand then he rebounded and swung his arm. He burst through the clone's throat only to have it encircle his hand.

Sasuke swung his other fist breaking through. He sung his fist at Gaara only to have a barrier come up. Sasuke however smirked and his foot twitched. He reappeared behind Gaara.

"So fast" Gaara through "like him" he said as his face was met with a fist.

"So that's the armor of sand" Sasuke said looking at the cracked cheek. He looked over at the wolves "and you can't call your pet for help as it seems she is distracted." Gaara spared at glance at Mamoru before looking back at Sasuke, mother was demanding blood. "Come on" Sasuke goaded. Gaara blinked and suddenly Sasuke was behind him. He turned but was kicked in the side as the boy moved. "What's wrong, is that it?" Sasuke asked.

Mamoru growled but swung her paw as the forest Okami bit into her back. Their fur bristled as Sasuke ran around Gaara so fast that he was a blur to everyone. Sasuke dealt a series of blows to Gaara before pushing him back.

Gaara was on his knees panting, his armor cracked in several places. Mamoru looked over at her son as the sand began to form a ball around him. Sasuke ran at him as Mamoru howled at her fellow Okami.

"_Stop_" she barked "_we need to stop them_"

"_You said you would fight on his side_"

"_In a fair fight, my son is about to call out Shukaku, sand and sound are going to use him as a weapon against leaf in a war. He is not supposed to use this jutsu_."

The forest Okami growled and looked at his human child. He had tried to punch through but spikes pushed him back. The two Okami's ran towards their children. The forest pushed Sasuke back and Mamoru stood in front of the sand dome.

A sand eye formed above the dorm, looked at Mamoru then focused on his opponent. Mother was demanding blood.

"Get out of my way" Sasuke told the wolf.

The Okami Iki growled and shook his head. His whole body ached as he stood.

Mamoru too growled and shook her head at Sasuke. He frowned, something strange was happening. But he wasn't going to let these two wolfs stop him. Sasuke jumped over the forest Okami and ran at the dome. He jumped over Mamoru who snapped at his feet and swung at the dome only to be deflected. Mamoru ran at him baring her fangs but he jumped back and up the buildings wall.

"_Shit_" cursed the forest spirit.

"_What_" Mamoru Asked?

"_He has a way to break the sand_"

Mamoru growled at the boy high on the wall. Things were bad, really bad. Blue light gathered around his hand. Sparking and flying with energy.

"_That's…."_

"_Lighting_" the forest wolf spirit said.

Mamoru blinked then the boy began to run down the wall at alarming speed; the lightning leaving a trail in his wake.

"_Get out of the way!"_ Mamoru screamed the two wolves dove out of the way just as Sasuke ran past them.

Sasuke's hand went passed the barrier and into the sand dome. Mamoru stood and tried to run over but the forest Okami stopped her.

"_It's between them; he won't kill your son_"

"_It's your son I am worried about_"

The forest Okami looked confused

Mamoru's ears flattened on her head as she heard a strange sound. The sound of her son's screams.

"BLOOD, MY BLOOD!"

Sasuke grunted as he tried to pull his arm back out.

"_What are you doing, my son just screamed get out of my way."_ Mamoru growled but the other wolf didn't move.

Mamoru growled and leaped at the white wolf knocking him over. She then ran over to the dome, howling to the other siblings in the stands.

As Sasuke pulled his hand out something came with it. An arm made of sand with black tips like claws. Sasuke saw something in the dome, an eye. He was distracted when the wolf, Mamoru jumped on his back and over him. The wolf landed in front of the dome and turned and growled at him. The wolf on his side appeared in front of him and began to bark at him; making a motion with his head to move away.

The dome fell away to leave a barley awake Gaara. Mamoru turned to him and nudged him but he didn't respond. He was clutching a bleeding shoulder. There was an explosion above making Sasuke and the two wolves look up.

The Kazekage grabbed the Hokage and jumped on to the roof. The ANBU sprung in the air at the other ANBU. Some sound ninja made a barrier around the roof. Everything was in chaos as the two other sand siblings landed next to Gaara.

Temari, Kankuro and Baki landed next to the wolf and boy on the ground.

"The plan" Baki asked but Mamoru growled at him.

"I knew it" Temari said

"What" Kankuro asked?

They all looked at Gaara who was on the ground clutching his head.

"Fool trying to transform into your complete form before the signal"

Mamoru snarled at the man as Temari kneeled next to her brother.

"He's experiencing the side effects, it's impossible to proceed now."

"Then what are we suppose to do. Do it without Gaara"

Mamoru snapped at his leg, he jumped back a bit. Baki looked at Mamoru's angry green eyes then at Gaara. He gritted his teeth and said

"Abort the mission" The humans looked at him in shock "Take Gaara and retreat, I will Join the battle, go" he said

"Yeah" Temari said.

They picked up Gaara but looked at Mamoru. Mamoru growled and her form glowed. She ran at the wall, and then ran up it. The ninja stared before following.

The two adults talked but Sasuke was distracted. The wolf next to him growled and he shouted

"Hey what's going on?"

"Sorry the Chunin exams are now over; you go and peruse Gaara and the others." Sasuke stared "You're already at Chunin level; if you're a leaf shinobi, make yourself useful"

Sasuke looked annoyed, but glanced at the wolf. The animal nodded and the two took off after Gaara. As they were going up Sasuke turned to the wolf.

"You're going to need a name I guess, if you're on my side." The wolf barked and Sasuke looked thoughtful "Kaisen, battle" Sasuke said the wolf gave a howl as they tree hopped. Sasuke smirked. "I take it you agree, alright Kaisen let's give them one hell of a battle"

The wolf grunted.

* * *

The sand ninja and Mamoru only got so far when they were stopped.

"Damn it" Temari said.

Standing in front of them was the newly named Okami Iki, Kaisen and Sasuke.

"You can't escape" Sasuke said smirking.

Mamoru growled at the other wolf. He growled back and his nose twitched. Hers did as well. She picked up the scent of the fox host. He smirked at her. She rolled her eyes.

Kankuro handed Gaara to Temari.

"Take Gaara and go" he said pulling out crow.

"Yeah" Temari said unsure.

Kankuro looked at the frowning Sasuke and said

"Guess there's no helping it. I'll be your opponent."

Sasuke almost said something when another voice said

"No I'll be your opponent."

* * *

Temari looked at Gaara then at Mamoru. She looked really frustrated. She turned back to her brother when she heard him groan. His eyes opened

"Temari put me down"

She didn't listen instead said

"Hey you're awake"

She stopped at a branch and he grabbed his head in pain. Mamoru stopped as well and whined at him. His eyes suddenly snapped open and the crazed look was back.

"Temari" he warned "scram"

"What?" she said

Gaara no longer had control of his actions, his hand swung out and he said

"Just get lost, mind your own business" he hit her knocking her to the side and the other tree. Mamoru whimpered at him and he turned to look at her. "Go Mamoru, I don't want to hurt you" she whined again and he swung at her, she jumped away and landed next to Temari.

He looked up at Sasuke and the wolf from before a few feet away in another tree. The wolf looked at Sasuke then at Mamoru. Gaara grabbed his head.

"Although I don't know the motives of your village I will stop you" Sasuke said. Temari stood blood on her lips. Mamoru whined. That Naruto better hurry up. "Also" Sasuke continued "I want to see your true face"

"You that is strong, you that have companion; you, that has an ambition. You that is just like me" Gaara muttered then he smiled insanely and said "Once I kill you, I will be the one that destroyed all that. Only then can I survive; only then can I feel ALIVE!"

Gaara dropped to his knees in pain as Mamoru growled; slobber coming from his mouth as he lost control. His scream became animal like and sounded more like a roar. When he looked back up he was different. His face on one side was an animal made of sand. His eyes were gold and black and his face had fangs and slobber.

"Come" it growled.

* * *

Let me know what you think please


	7. Awakening of the Desert

**Don't own Naruto, just Mamoru and Kaisen**

* * *

**Chapter seven: Awakening of the Desert**

Temari looked on in fear as her little brother transformed into Shukaku. Kaisen looked at Sasuke who nodded. He turned and jumped to another tree. Mamoru looked at Temari who wasn't paying attention. She jumped down to the same tree the other wolf was on.

"_We need to lead the others here_" he said

Mamoru nodded and jumped off in the direction the fox was.

"_Did he give you a name_" she asked when he caught up to her

"_Kaisen_"

Mamoru laughed

"_Battle, how fitting_"

The wolf nodded

"_To protect, seems to fit you_"

Mamoru would have smiled if she could. The two nodded to one another and shot off away from the battle. They had to go a ways but finally found the group. There was Naruto, Sakura and some little pug.

"Hey its Mamoru and Sasuke's dog" Naruto shouted.

Mamoru barked at the pug.

"She says he's a wolf and his name is Kaisen and to follow her."

"Why" Naruto asked, scratching his head.

Mamoru barked again

"To save Gaara and Sasuke" Mamoru turned to Naruto when he protested to saving Gaara. "She says because he is like you and is losing himself to the demon"

Everyone looked at Naruto to see if he understood. He nodded to Mamoru and said

"Lead on Mamoru."

* * *

When they got back to the fight Sasuke was on the ground, his curse Mark activated. Kaisen ran to him and Naruto ran at Gaara, kicking him away from Sasuke.

Sasuke groaned as Kaisen lick his check. Mamoru landed next to Temari and nudged her arm. Fear was coming off her in waves.

"Sa-Sakura….SAKURA CHAN" Naruto stuttered out

"What" she asked

He pointed at the transformed Gaara and said

"Who's that?"

Everyone sweat dropped and Mamoru groaned.

"All though his figure has transformed he's the one named Gaara" Pakun said

Sakura and Pakun made plans to move Sasuke, Kaisen watched Gaara. Naruto stared at the sand version of him-self and thought of what Mamoru asked him. He turned back at Sasuke's cry of pain. He had these strange marks on his body. Was this the mark Sakura had been talking to Kakashi and Sasuke him-self about?

"You're the one I failed to kill that time" Naruto turned back to Gaara.

Realization dawned on Naruto and he yelled

"You guys get away from here!" he shouted turning.

Gaara flew past him and at Sasuke and Sakura. Sakura pulled out a kunai and her green eyes hardened. She stared at Gaara and Mamoru noticed something passed in the real Gaara's vision.

"Die Uchiha Sasuke" Gaara/Shukaku screamed

"Sakura-chan" Naruto screamed

The moment was gone and Gaara's sand arm slammed Sakura in a tree.

He was standing over Sasuke shaking his head. Kaisen growled at him but a kick sent the wolf to another tree. Naruto used this moment to slide between Gaara's legs and grab his teammate.

"Sakura-chan"

Mamoru looked at the girl pinned to the tree. If she just sat here and let him kill these people; the only ones who could possibly change him. She was just as bad as he was. Mamoru growled and Temari looked at her. Mamoru just shook her head and turned back to the battle.

She noticed Gaara was having a flash back, the girl...he was reminded of Yashamaru. She could use this to her advantage. She jumped to another tree, traveling around the outer tree line. He was transforming further.

She reached the tree Naruto and Sasuke were lying on. She nodded to the boy, her eyes asking him to save Gaara. She then jumped.

Gaara looked up to see Mamoru jumping at him. Her eyes looked sad as she growled. Her teeth latched onto the arm holding Sakura. Gaara looked shocked for a moment before Shukaku pushed through. His other arm ripped the wolf off and flung her off the arm and down to the ground below. She hit the ground with a thud.

The last thing she saw before passing out was an almost complete transformed Gaara roaring at the sky.

* * *

Something bighting her ear woke her. Mamoru opened her eyes to see Kaisen.

"_Get up girl, it's getting bad_." He barked.

She looked confused so he motioned up. She looked up and noticed Gaara and Naruto was gone. Sakura was still pinned.

"_Where did they go?"_

"_Come on_" Kaisen said taking off.

With a groan Mamoru stood and followed the wolf. When she got near a river she stopped shock. There was a huge ball of smoke in the air and a fully transformed Shukaku.

"_He…"_

"_He went into an induced sleep. Naruto summoned the toad lord, one of them anyway_."

Both Okami Iki's gapped at the thing that came out of the smoke"

"_Kyuubi"_ Mamoru shouted

"_No, I think it's a hinge_." Kaisen said sniffing the air. "_I still smell toad_."

"_Where's your son_" Mamoru asked

"_To our right in the trees_"

Kyuubi latched on the sand spirit and Mamoru noticed the small thing on its forehead; Gaara, in the induced sleep. Naruto jumped from Kyuubi head and slammed into Gaara.

"_He's trying to wake him up_." Mamoru said, blinking.

Shukaku began to yell

"No, I finally found a way to come out" he yelled

The yelling stopped and Mamoru sighed in relief, he was awake. The toad was back in its normal form but the wolves couldn't really see what was going on. They could see however the red chakra the Naruto was covered in.

"_He's calling the fox's power_" Kaisen barked out. Naruto jumped at Gaara and headed butted him. The force knocked Gaara back and Shukaku form crumbled. "_Go Mamoru."_

Despite her burning limbs Mamoru took off to the area while Kaisen ran up to meet Sasuke. The two boys were falling, the toad had vanished. The force knocked them on to opposite trees. The two seemed to be talking. Mamoru stumbled as she hopped they were helping each other.

They jumped at each other and Naruto punched Gaara. The two fell below her vision line, but the crashes hinted they were on the ground.

When she got to them, Naruto was inching to Gaara, talking to him. Gaara looked frightened.

"The pain of being alone is not an easy one to bear…your feelings, why is it that I can understand your pain?" Naruto was crying. "But I already have many people who are important to me now. I won't let you hurt them those people important to me. Much like you wouldn't let Mamoru fight lee. Even if you try to kill them I will stop you"

"Why do you go so far for other people's sakes" Gaara said trying to understand.

Mamoru smiled in her mind and waited For Naruto to finish.

"They saved me from the hell of being alone, they acknowledged my existence. That's why they're all important to me." Naruto had stopped moving.

Mamoru decide this was a time to come in. her paw burned as she limped into the space. Her whine caught both of the boy's attention.

"Mamoru" Gaara whispered.

Mamoru went and lay next to Gaara and began to lick his cheek. Sasuke and Kaisen landed next to Naruto. Mamoru looked at the boy and the wolf. Sasuke told Naruto that Sakura was fine and that they should head home. Naruto smiled and passed out.

Temari and Kankuro then landed next to Gaara and Mamoru, ready to defend their brother. Mamoru whined and licked Gaara's face.

"That's enough, it's over" Gaara said.

The two looked at him and helped him up with a sigh. Kankuro placed Mamoru on Temari's back. She lay uncomfortably on the fan.

"Alright" Kankuro said and the two took off.

"Temari, Kankuro Mamoru" the three looked at the boy who seemed deep in thought. "I'm…sorry"

"It's…it's alright" Kankuro said in awe.

Mamoru smiled at the change in her son. She then passed out again.

* * *

Go and review now ok.


	8. Recovery and Changes

**Don't own Naruto, just Mamoru**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Recovery and Changes**

Gaara sat in the hospital, staring at the wall. Mamoru lay on the bed next to him, asleep. He had just been told that Orochimaru had killed the Hokage. He remembered how Mamoru reacted to the mission of this war. He realized she hadn't liked it, and he was beginning to think it had been a bad idea.

It had been two days sense the battle. There was no sign of the Kazekage. Gaara really didn't care if he ever saw his father again but. He stopped when his shoulder throbbed.

He frowned, it had taken a lot of threatening to get a medic to treat him, and no one knew how to treat Mamoru. They had just rubbed ointment on her injuries and bandaged them. Him, they had bandaged him up as quickly as they could then run out the room. He sighed; he supposed it was his own fault.

Mamoru raised her head sleepily and looked at him. He raised his hand and pats her on the head.

"I still don't understand how you got in my room that night Mamoru, but I am glad you did"

Mamoru licked his hand and laid her head in his lap.

* * *

The next day Temari rushed into the room so fast Gaara jumped a little.

"They found him"

Gaara gave her a strange look. She was out of breath and panting at the door.

"Found who"

"The Kazekage, they found his body, Orochimaru killed him and used his skin as a mask." Gaara looked slightly sick at that, to wear another's skin. He really wasn't sad that his father was dead. Mamoru snorted from her spot on the bed. She didn't like the Kazekage either. Mamoru frowned and stood. Gaara and Temari looked at her. She stretched her sore muscles with a frown. Her right leg still hurt. "You really shouldn't move Mamoru, we didn't treat your wounds well, but still a slow recovery is better than no recovery"

Mamoru frowned, but lay back down. She was sick of lying in this hospital bed. All Gaara did stare at the wall as he thought about the battle with Naruto. He was changing for the better but with nothing to do, she was bored. She hopped something happened soon.

* * *

In Konoha everyone was continuing life as normal. They had brought back Tsunade to be the Fifth Hokage. Itachi and Kisame had gotten away as well as Orochimaru and Kabuto. Sasuke sat in the hospital staring into space as Sakura cut some apples up. Kaisen lay near the window.

When Sakura handed the apples to Sasuke he snapped, he swung his arm out knocking down the plate. Kaisen sat up and looked over in concern. The look on the boys face, Kaisen frowned; he might need Mamoru's help soon.

That's how Naruto founded them. Sakura standing looking upset, Sasuke staring out the window and Kaisen watching them; When Sasuke sensed Naruto he sent the most hated look at him.

"Naruto, fight me now"

Kaisen sat up in alarm. He stood as the boys went to the roof. He nudged Sakura then ran out the door and the hospital. He made it to a secluded Park and sent out a message. He howled at the sky as leaves swirled around him and the trees swayed.

* * *

Mamoru was walking with the sand siblings to lunch when her sense went off. She stopped and the humans stared at her.

"What is it?" Kankuro asked

Gaara didn't answer just knelt next to her. She licked his check then turned and ran off.

"She has to do something" Gaara said before continuing to walk "she will find us when she comes back." The siblings gave him a strange look but shrugged, he knew more about Mamoru then they did.

* * *

Kaisen watched as sand unraveled to show Mamoru.

"_What's wrong_?" she asked

"_Sasuke's older brother, the one that murdered everyone, showed up and kicked his ass_." Mamoru nodded in understanding. "_He is fighting Naruto right now_" Mamoru looked alarmed. _"I think ether tonight to tomorrow night, Orochimaru will come for him_"

Mamoru nodded,

"_We should go find that brat you call a son_." Kaisen nodded "_Go to him; act normal, I will do the rest_"

Kaisen nodded and vanished. He reappeared under a tree. He jumped up and found Sasuke sitting, staring off into space. He snorted in the boy's ear.

"Hey Kaisen, where did you go" Kaisen just sat next to him. "Right, like you can talk." The boy sighed heavily "he's so strong you know, Naruto, and I am nothing compared to him" Sasuke growled.

Kaisen snorted again but then let out a growl. Suddenly Sasuke and Kaisen found themselves tied to the tree with wire.

"What's the meaning of this" Sasuke said

"If I didn't do this you would run away, you're not the type listen quietly while I preach" Kakashi said. "Sasuke quit seeking revenge" Sasuke glared "in this line of work; I've seen how bad guys like you can get. In the end, those who tasted revenge were not satisfied …it ended in tragedy. You'll only hurt and suffer more, even if you are successful in your revenge all you'll be left is with emptiness."

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW, DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE YOU UNDER STAND"

"Calm down" Kakashi sighed

Sasuke smirked and said

"What would you do if I killed the one you loved the most, how far would you stray from what you just said? I can make you feel true pain."

Kaisen didn't like this Sasuke; he bit the boys' ear lightly. The boy shouted in pain but looked at Kakashi.

"That would work…however for me no such person exists" his eye crinkled in a fake smile, "Those people have already been killed." Sasuke's face went from pain and anger to shock. "I've also lived in a hard era. I understand how terrible true pain and loss are. We'll aren't we the lucky ones…that's for sure but we aren't worse off" Sasuke looked confused and Kaisen felt hope. "You and I both have found precious companions" Sasuke looked down thinking about Sakura and Naruto. The wires suddenly vanished. "You should know from your loss. Chidori is power given to you because you found important things to you. That power is not something to be used against your friends or for revenge; you yourself should know what power is used for. Think hard on whether you can or cannot hold true to what I said." Kakashi vanished

As night fell Sasuke and Kaisen were still sitting in the tree. Kaisen had sent a mental message to Mamoru to tell her all Kakashi had said. Sasuke was thinking about what Kakashi said and of Naruto and Sakura. He also thought of Itachi.

Kaisen suddenly growled Sasuke looked up at the four shadows on the moon.

Sasuke glared as they landed, sound ninja. Kaisen growled, now was the time for Sasuke to choose.

* * *

Mamoru sat on the roof above Sakura's room. She looked sad about something. She was probably sad about Sasuke's attitude. Mamoru frowned and her form shifted. In her place was a woman with a tube top shirt covering only her breasts, a long skirt, and long white hair, her green eyes glowed.

All she need now was the signal from Kaisen. She looked back down to see Sakura leaving her home. The girl did have a six sense about the boy... She followed the girl from the shadows.

Sakura met up with Sasuke on the path. Mamoru was surprised. Kaisen was next to him, looking around. The boy had a pack on his back, his eyes closed off.

"Why are you prowling around here in the middle of the night" Sasuke asked, something flashing in his eyes.

"I knew you would have to come this way, if you wanted to leave the village, so I waited"

Mamoru nodded, the girl was smart.

"Get out of here, and go back to sleep" Sasuke commanded walking by her, Kaisen looking frustrated.

Mamoru sighed as Sakura pleaded with the boy and he shot her down. This boy was stubborn; he might not even listen to her. What the girl shouted however shocked the Okami spirit.

"I love you with all my Heart" she screamed

Mamoru's eye along with Kaisen's widened. Sasuke kept his expression cooled as he turned and said

"You really are annoying."

"Don't leave, if you do I will scream"

Sasuke vanished and reappeared behind her. She bit her lip and frowned.

"Sakura….thank you" the boy said before knocking her out. He caught her and placed her on the bench.

He reached Kaisen when he heard clapping. He looked up when a woman walked out of the trees. She was laughing and clapping.

"Congrats brat you've reach an all new low, knocking girls out who declare their love for you. You know I don't think she was lying."

"Who are you" Sasuke demanded. The woman was tan and had long white hair. Her outfit covered the necessary parts and she was barefoot. On her leg was a blue band. Her eyes were green.

"That is not important, what is important is who you are"

"I know who I am" growled out Sasuke

"You do, do you?" The woman tilted her head mockingly.

"Yes, I am Sasuke Uchiha"

"That is your name, but is that who you are" she held up her finger and smiled. Sasuke looked confused. "You leave behind all you care about for what, petty revenge" Sasuke growled but the woman held her hand up to silence him. "I am going to talk, you are going to listen and when I am done, you can do whatever the hell you want" Sasuke frowned "Inside your heart, you are conflicted, you care about these people obviously because you caught her and thanked her." She pointed to Sakura "but you want revenge on your brother" Sasuke narrowed her eyes. "Have you thought about what you're leaving behind, for what, a simple moment of consuming glory? Will it make your family feel better? That you go trouncing off leaving little girls on benches in the middle of the night where anything could happen to her. I bet your parents are rolling in their graves now. "

Kaisen wondered what Mamoru was getting at.

"_Mamoru_" he called but she ignored him.

"So I ask you again Sasuke Uchiha, are you, you or are you Orochimaru, or maybe you're Itachi." Sasuke growled "What your sensei said is true. Hatred will only end in tragedy. You think your teammates will let you go without a fight. No once she wakes up her and Naruto will go after you, over and over again, till they drag you back by your ankles."

"I am neither Orochimaru nor Itachi" Sasuke growled, ignoring the part on his teammates

"Really" she held up her fingers and began to count "You abandon your village and all your care about. You will try to kill your best friend for power. I have to say that runs right along the two I just mentioned" Sasuke just looked at Kaisen. He looked back up to see the woman bent over to look at his face. "If you continue out the village gates, you will go down a path of hatred, your heart will be consumed by darkness and you will constantly seek someone to blame for your problems till there is no one left on the world by you. Then you will look in the mirror and no longer see yourself but the monster of hatred you became willingly. You won't know yourself, you won't be yourself, you will have no family, no friends, no-one on this planet will give a damn about you, and then you will die. You will die alone and painfully because there is no rest for the wicked Sasuke." The woman stood and walked down the path, fading as she went, her voice floated as she went. "I ask one more time, who are you? Sasuke Uchiha" she was then gone.

Sasuke stood looking at the spot the woman just stood. Kaisen nudged his leg with his nose. Sasuke blinked then sighed.

"Kaisen" he fell to the ground "what do I do" Kaisen snorted at his face and motioned to the bench with his head. "Sakura" he muttered then looked back at the wolf "but Itachi"

Kaisen growled then looked at him dead in the eye; his eyes boring into the boy's soul.

"_Who are you Sasuke Uchiha" _his mind echoed.

"I'm…I don't know who I am anymore" Sasuke looked back at the village gates then at Sakura. He stood and looked at Kaisen; he took one step forward then pivoted around and walked back up to the bench. "I am Sasuke Uchiha" he muttered picking up the girl and heading into the village, towards the girls home.

* * *

Mamoru, in wolf form, appeared in Gaara's room. He was sitting on the bed and looked up when she stumbled in.

"There you are" he said. The wolf jumped on the bed and passed out with her head in his lap. "I wonder where she wandered off to" Gaara said. "What was so important" he frowned at the moon.

* * *

so Sasuke didn't leave, please let me know what you think, New and those who are reading the rewrite.


	9. A New Day

**Don't own Naruto**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: A New Day.**

The next day Gaara was walking around the village, Mamoru at his feet. He was deep in thought. His thoughts circled around an idea. He wanted to be accepted by the people around him, and judging from the looks the market people were giving him, it wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

"Gaara, Gaara" someone called.

Gaara and Mamoru turned to the voice and saw Temari and Kankuro running at him. The two stopped and waited

"We have to go, the council gave us a mission to leaf, and they are being attack by the sound ninja, again. They kidnapped Sasuke and Sakura who was with him." Temari said.

"Let's go" Gaara said and the four took off.

* * *

Tsunade had appointed her smartest Chunin to retrieve Sasuke and Sakura; Shikamaru and whoever he chose to come with him. There was Shikamaru, Naruto, Kiba, Akamaru, Choji, and Neji. Kaisen was walking with them.

After saying good bye to an injured Lee the leaf ninjas took off into the surrounding forest. As they got closer to designated spot Kaisen, began to growl

"What's up with them?' Naruto asked

Shikamaru looked at the two dogs as Akamaru whined

"What is it" Shikamaru asked, turning to Kiba for a translation.

"I can smell the scent of the five ninja's" Kiba said "including Sasuke and Sakura. They were fighting two other ninja's. But the five of them are getting further and further away from the smell of blood."

Shikamaru bit his lip and said

"I see"

"What's the plan?" Kiba asked, the others turning to him.

Before he could answer Naruto said

"We need to hurry and catch up with Sasuke and Sakura."

While Kiba and Naruto argued, Shikamaru looked at Kaisen. He raised his eye brow at the animal; remembering how he had just appeared in the final rounds of the exams.

"Kaisen was it" he asked the wolf who turned his eye to him. "You can obviously track Sasuke, can you lead the way?" Kaisen nodded and with a growl dropped to the ground floor. The ninja's stopped on the branches as the wolf sniffed around. He took off as the ninja followed the wolf from the trees. "We're going to get our teammates back" Shikamaru said in a fierce tone

"And that's the way it should be" Naruto grinned.

"They will be on high alert now if they have already engaged in battle, we will be facing a lot of traps now" he continued as if Naruto hadn't spoken. Choji gulped as he reached a new branch. "From now on both your noses and eyes are on full potential; we have to. Find them before they can ambush us. Also if you detect suspicious movement, don't just avoid it, analyze It." he instructed.

"Alright" screamed Naruto "if I find them I will beat the hell out of them with my new jutsu."

Kiba and Kaisen suddenly stopped and Kiba said

"Hey the scent of the enemy is all over this place." The others halted and looked around. It was a seal, five others scattered around; they had come to their first trap. "Damn, we have no other way but to flank it?" Kiba said after Shikamaru's explanation. Shikamaru had to stop Naruto from triggering a rushed trap with his shadow jutsu. Neji activated his Byakugan and looked for the enemies as Kaisen growled.

"I see them, they are resting. Sasuke and Sakura are tied up between them. Sakura appears to be unconscious and Sasuke is bleeding from several places." Neji said

The others began to get excited at rescuing the team but Shikamaru held them back.

"Don't be hasty, once I get my strategy laid down, we'll engage the target."

Kaisen growled as he carefully sat down.

* * *

Sasuke stared down the tiered sound ninja. Sakura laid on the ground passed out a bit a ways from him. He growled as he remembered when they came and kidnapped them.

**Flash back….**

Sasuke sat on the window seal of Sakura's home; Sakura in her bed. He stared at the moon; Kaisen had his head in his lap.

"Did I make the right choice?" he questioned the animal who just nodded. "I guess I don't feel any regret for staying" The wolves nose twitched and he stood and growled; Sasuke to stood looking around. The sound four appeared at the window. "Kaisen, Sakura"' he ordered and the wolf went over to the bed.

"I thought you wanted power?" the one with the head on his back asked

"I do, but I will obtain it here, not with Orochimaru, I don't need him" Sasuke said fiercely.

The boy spoke again

"I am afraid Orochimaru doesn't take kindly too no." The ninja moved quickly, subduing Sasuke with difficulty.

The girl Knocked Kaisen into the larger on, but not without receiving a nasty bite for her troubles; the large man held him as the girl approached Sakura. The many armed boy turned Sasuke to the now awake Sakura.

She stared wide eyed at Sasuke, thinking this was a dream.

"You are coming with us" the two headed boy said "and we will take her as insurance, knock the dog out" the large man did that then picked up Sakura. She kicked his hands away before she was held down and tied.

"Let's go" the leader said before the sound vanished, Sakura and Sasuke with them.

**End of Flash back…**

Sasuke looked over at the boy with many arms when he twitched, the strings on his fingers were moving, so someone had noticed them. The man with two heads stood and threw a Kunai; it had three paper bombs attached to it.

It blew up and two people were thrown into the clearing Neji and Shikamaru. Shikamaru held his hands up and said

"Hey we're not here to fight, we're here to negotiate."

The man with many arms smirked and said

"Oh yeah, then what are these" he moved his arms and Naruto and Kiba came flying out of the bushes.

While the group talked through the smoke bomb, Sasuke looked around for Kaisen, he didn't see him anywhere. Sakura groaned from next to him and looked at him, he shook his head to be silent and she sat up and obeyed.

At Naruto's shout they looked up to see Shikamaru had caught the sound four in his shadow trap. Sasuke noticed the extra head was missing just as the large man destroyed the ground, wrecking the shadow. He then trapped them in a dome of earth and the extra head reappeared.

"Take care of these guys …I want to recover even if it is a little" said the large man

"Well, catch up as soon as you're done eating, we're going to head out" The one talking noticed Sakura was awake and smirked at her. "Pinky's awake" he called out.

The spider man picked Sasuke up and the man with two heads picked up Sakura who tried to struggle.

"Unless you wish to lose an arm, I suggest you stop moving" he smirked at her.

* * *

Kaisen watched as Choji broke out of the clay dome, he nodded and took off after his son and the pink haired girl. He had to make sure he didn't trip anymore spider wires that may have been left out.

He smelt the others following him after a moment and realized Choji stayed and was fighting the one who controlled earth.

He turned himself into leaves and fluttered around as the other caught up. Shikamaru was discovered and another broke off this time, Neji, who would take on the spider man.

Sasuke stared at the leaves fluttering around, the other may not have noticed it but there was no wind, so how leaves could be floating. He thought back to the Chunin exams and how Kaisen had appeared out of leaves, was Kaisen following waiting for the right moment?

Some bone man had shown up to take both Sasuke and Sakura, Naruto had followed. Sasuke looked at the man who had shown up, then at Naruto. Before either could make a move the leaves swirled into one and a white wolf flew out of it snarling. Kaisen latched onto the bone mans arm who flung him around.

Kaisen growled at him as he was flung over to Sasuke and Sakura. He looked over to his side to see a bone from the other man sticking out of it. So he could remove his bones as a weapon. Naruto flung himself at the bone man only to be deflected several times.

Sasuke grew frustrated and said

"Kaisen, the ropes"

The wolf seemed to understand and began to maw at the wires tying him and Sakura.

Sasuke looked up as Sakura cried out to Naruto. Kimmimaru had gotten behind him and was about to slice him in half when a green blur knocked him away.

Sasuke blinked, it was Lee, but wasn't he injured?

"Naruto" Lee said "help Sakura and Sasuke "I will handle him."

Naruto stared at Lee before nodding and running to his friends.

"We need to get you back to the village" Naruto said, going for the ropes almost half chewed away.

"What about Lee" Sakura asked once she was free.

As if hearing her question Lee smiled and said

"Sasuke is injured and I can handle this guy, go meet up with the others and head back to the village"

Sasuke frowned by the wounds in his arms were burning, he turned to Kaisen and said

"Kaisen, stay and help Lee"

The wolf nodded and Naruto pulled the bone needle out of the wolf. He watched as Naruto and Sakura helped get his son back to the village. He then walked over to the boy's side and growled at the bone man.

"All right Kaisen, we will defeat this person, that's a promise" he held his thumbs up and Kaisen barked in agreement.

* * *

Mamoru and the sand siblings were running as fast as they could to meet with the troops from Konoha. Mamoru had a bad feeling about this fight.

She glanced at Gaara, he really had changed. He was what he should have been had a human who really cared been around to help him. She smiled; Naruto really had gotten through to him.

As they got closer they could sense different fights going on, Gaara spoke.

"Split up" the other two nodded and went further into the woods; she followed Gaara to a clearing where she sensed Lee fighting someone who smelled of bones and snake.

Kaisen growled from his spot on the floor, bits and pieces of bone needles stuck in his fur, mixing white and red, Lee's foot was caught in the man's rib cage and his hand looked like one was about to pierce him in the face. His nose twitched and he relaxed just as a glob of sand exploded knocking Lee back.

"Who are you" Kimmimaru asked

"Allies of the leaf, Shinobi of the sand" was the reply from above Lee, accompanied by a howl. Kaisen looked over and saw Gaara and Mamoru.

"_All beaten up; Have an interesting fight" _Mamoru asked tilting her head.

"_Yeah, it was interesting to watch Lee fight drunk" _

Kaisen could practically feel the confusion from Mamoru

"_Drunk?" _

"Gaara of the desert" Gaara said, telling the bone man his name. "Mamoru, stay with Lee" he called out while eyeing Kaisen and the bones protruding from him.

Mamoru whined but sat down next to the boy. She nudged him and Lee looked up at her before looking back at Gaara.

The sand blocked the bones shot at him and Gaara said

"You're too hasty" Mamoru almost snorted at him but the situation was too serious. Gaara glanced at Lee and said "When you fought me before, you had more speed and edge to your moves"

Mamoru groaned: her child was way to blunt. Lee went to stand on shaky legs while saying

"As if you had nothing to do with it" That's when Mamoru realized he was still recovering from Gaara's injuries. He stood up right and whipped his check. "I am not holding any grudges but I have gone through quite a hassle because of you"

"I see…" though he didn't show it, Mamoru could see the guilt in her child eyes, he was sorry he had hurt Lee that bad.

"But why are you here" Lee asked changing the subject

"I owe the leaves, a large debt" Gaara said looking at the green spandex wearing boy, thinking of Naruto. Lee seemed to except the answer and raised his arm to continue fighting. Gaara noticed the blood seeping through the bandages on his wrists. "I will handle this" he spoke looking forward

Lee was shocked, a few days ago this boy had tried to kill anyone and anything but now…

"No, you can be back up" he said starting to walk forward. Gaara's wolf growled and stood to move in front of him, lee began to run forward when Gaara's sand tripped him. He looked back up the sand ninja and yelled

"Will you let me up?"

He then flinched as pain caught up to him.

"You can't do anything right now; I will handle this, Mamoru stay with him"

"Gaara of the desert, like your name says you use sand" the bone man eyed his new opponent.

Lee spoke up before Gaara could say anything

"His attacks are based off bones, he can throw bones like he did before or grow them out of his body, he can control it anyways he pleases.

Instead of answering, Gaara just let the sand flow from his gourd. Mamoru rolled her eyes, no matter how much he changed he will always be silent. Kimmimaru pulled his ribs back in his body as he and Gaara faced one another.

Lee stood again though Mamoru stood in front of him, Kimmimaru hurled bones from his fingers again but Gaara's sand just blocked it.

The sand moved at Gaara's will and Kimmimaru dogged the advancing sand trying to catch him.

"What an idiotic alias, you can't do anything unless you have sand." Kimmimaru accused.

Gaara didn't answer, just call out an attack.

"**SUNA SHIGURE!" **The sand flew at Kimmimaru and held him in place to the ground. He held up his hand and said "But if I have sand, I can do anything" the bone man struggled while Gaara said

"You're the foolish one; it doesn't take any effort for me to create sand from the ground."

The sand sprang up and seemed to cover Kimmimaru. Lee smiled and said

"You got him"

"Not yet" Gaara shot down, not taking his eyes off where his opponent was incased in sand.

He raised his fist again and closed it, the sand dome constricted and blood soaked the sand. Suddenly a hand broke from the sand, black marks much like Sasuke covered it, it began to crawl and dig its way out.

"That is a troublesome body" Lee said

"Those bones, he's another monster" Gaara said, Mamoru looked at him but he seemed to just want this fight to end.

Mamoru turned to Kaisen when he collapsed next to her. She leaned over and began to help pull the needles from him with her teeth.

"_He had good aim_" he barked at her as he winced, "_and your son seems just as violent as ever_"

Mamoru smiled at her fellow Okami Iki.

"_My son is my son, and I could never be more proud of him. He's finally happy, in his heart_"

Kaisen looked at her sparkling green eyes and said

"_Yeah, I know the feeling_"

* * *

Bit of a hint there, the last sentence, let me know what you think with a review


	10. Bone Yard

**Don't own Naruto just Naruto and Kaisen**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Bone Yard.**

The fight had gone on for a long time; Kimmimaru had formed into level two of his curse mark form. Mamoru had growled at it, his skin was grey and his eyes black. This is what Orochimaru was turning people into. She didn't like it.

Try as Gaara might he couldn't catch Kimmimaru in his sand, he had crushed him over four times now and the boy would just dig his way out.

He was running at him right now so Gaara created a shield, the bone man just burst through it knocking into Gaara who crashed into Mamoru knocking both backward. Gaara sat up and said

"Sorry Mamoru" she crawled out from under him and shook of sand.

Lee chose this moment to be heroic. He kicked Kimmimaru in the shoulder when his tail came swinging around, Gaara commanded his sand to block the blow but Lee still landed in the sand.

"That sand of yours is starting to annoy me; you'll be the first to die Gaara." Kimmimaru said and Mamoru stood half in front of her son and snarled "I guess your little Dog wants to die with you." Kimmimaru reached behind him and began to pull slowly at his back.

Mamoru and Kaisen winced in disgust, Lee looked shock and Gaara showed nothing as the bone man pulled out his own spine.

He swung the spinal cord at Gaara, who knocked Mamoru out of the way. The spinal cord wrapped around him and a sand shield. His arm then formed into a bone drill covering his whole arm. As Gaara formed his defense he noticed Kimmimaru cough up some blood, something was happening in his body

The sand formed into the shield in front of Gaara, wrapping around the spine.

"**SAIKON ZETTAI BOUGYO SHUKAKU NO TATE!" **

To Mamoru it looked like a Minnie Shukaku with a hat on its head.

Kimmimaru didn't seem impressed and ran forward with his drill like arm. Kaisen and Lee held their breath as the bone crashed with the sand. Mamoru smiled as she in forced some of her own power, slowly so her son wouldn't notice the increase.

The bone on his arms cracked and broke in to shards on the ground.

"It's solid it seemed"

Gaara would have been smug if he was that type of person so he simply said

"From underground I collected the strongest minerals… with Chakra I pressurized them into dense sand around me" Mamoru smiled in her mind. Kimmimaru didn't seem happy about Gaara's power so Gaara said "You…that specialist ability…It's a blood line limit isn't?"

"The kaguya clan now it's my ability alone."

Mamoru frowned as her son and the bone man continued taking, she looked at the way he stood and the blood on his lips. He was sick, he had an illness. Then why was he fighting? She wondered.

"While I am fulfilling Orochimaru's aspirations… I will stay in his heart forever"

Mamoru and Kaisen glanced at one another; it was devotion that kept him going. Gaara seemed to think this a sad person to kept fighting for and said

"Orochimaru's brainwashing, you're soulless" Gaara remembered how Orochimaru manipulated the people in the sand village…he was an expert a brain washing. The sand sunk under kimmimaru's feet and made a sink whole effect, it sunk all the way to the waist of the bone man. Kimmimaru looked at Gaara as the sand pulled him under. "You'll sink to a depth of 200 meters underground and be held there… with the pressure of the sand clinging to your body. You'll immediately be unable to move a finger."

Lee stared at the hole, Kaisen moved over to Lee, Gaara and Mamoru both stared at the hole. She sniffed the sand as if shifted. Suddenly spikes of bones shot out of the hole and along the entire length of the field. It headed to Kaisen, Lee, Gaara and Mamoru.

With quick hand signs all four hovered in the air over the bone yard. Mamoru licked Gaara's hand as he panted. Lee held onto Kaisen and looked at Gaara breathing heavily.

"You…you saved us" he panted "you're amazing to be able to do something like this"

Gaara shook his head, putting a hand on Mamoru's fur.

"I was always able to use the sand to carry me, this is a simple task" Mamoru bumped his hand in a way to say, take the complement. They all looked at the forest of Bones and Gaara said. "He was a stubborn person but this is the end. He won't come back out."

Mamoru wasn't so sure, she looked around sniffing while the two ninja's relaxed. She blinked at the growing bone while a voice shouted.

"It was not brainwashing, it's all my own reasoning."

Mamoru jumped up and Knocked Gaara on it his stomach and stood in the bone's drill way while the bone man rushed forward.

"What the hell would you know" the bone man screamed.

Gaara breathed as he glanced up to see the bone drill millimeters away from Mamoru's face; the tip just touching her nose. Gaara lowered the sand till it was past the bone yard and all four were by a grove of trees. Gaara leaned against one with Mamoru in his lap. He ran a hand through her fur…

"You really are my protector Mamoru?" he muttered before looking over at Lee.

Kaisen was spread out on the ground; his varies wounds had stopped bleeding but still looked painful. Lee was leaning against a tree tired.

"We would have been completely beaten, wouldn't we?" questioned Gaara as Lee looked up

"No that's wrong" Lee protested "My Teacher said to me that luck is a real part of strength."

Mamoru looked at him as Gaara said

"That busy body…"

Lee seemed angry at this and shouted

"He's not a busy body. That was because of my own cowardice, stop talking about my sensei that way."

Gaara didn't even flinch at the words; he just sat still and spoke

"You too… if the one you admire is insulted you become enraged. If that person you admire the most is important to you" Mamoru could have smiled if she was able to, she settled for nudging her sons arm with her head. Gaara looked up, thinking about Kimmimaru. "He was the same as Uzumaki Naruto…" The three others looked at Gaara who was staring at the sky through the trees. "Only, the person that's important to you isn't always good…" Mamoru knew her child was confused

"You don't have to take someone bad as your important person." Lee said

"No" Gaara said feeling strangely insightful "no… even if you know they're bad, a person can't defeat loneliness…"

Mamoru nudged his hand with her head and he glanced at her. Lee looked at the two and smiled while saying

"As long as you have Mamoru you will never be lonely Gaara" Gaara glanced at the boy "she has always stood by your side, no matter what you did, no matter what anyone did she was always by your side"

Lee remembered when he went to fight Gaara; she had jumped in front of the boy and snarled at him. Lee sighed and stood on shaky legs. Kaisen went over to the boy.

"Come on then we need to get back to Leaf" Gaara nodded and he to stood. All four looked at the bone yard on more time before walking forward in to the forest back to leaf.

They didn't get very far when the Konoha medical team showed up.

Gaara was out of breath and chakra and so was Lee. The medical team picked them up, much to Gaara's displeasure. They looked at the dogs. Mamoru snorted but nudged Kaisen to them.

"Kaisen was injured, Mamoru is fine" Lee said. The medics nodded and picked up the grumbling Kaisen, Mamoru just took off with them.

* * *

When they reached Konoha Gaara's siblings greeted them. When checked in the Hospital they learned that Choji, Kiba, and Neji were seriously injured. Kaisen went off in search for Sasuke and Sakura; Temari sat with Shikamaru as they waited for Choji to get out from Surgery. Gaara sat on the roof with Mamoru and waited. Kankuro joined his brother on the roof.

"You ok" Kankuro asked Gaara who glanced at him. Gaara didn't reply just nodded, Kankuro sighed and sat on his other side, Mamoru in-between them.

"You know Gaara I think I am starting to be able to tell the difference between when your fine and when you are truly upset, this is one of those times"

"I am just conflicted" Gaara said "about a decision I am going to make"

Kankuro didn't push it when Gaara left it off there. He just sighed and sat with his brother.

* * *

Sasuke sighed as Naruto sat in the bed next to his own. Sakura sat in a chair between them. Kaisen had his head in her lap and she was petting his fur.

"Sasuke" Naruto said quietly making the other two look up "Do you regret not going"

Sakura turned to Sasuke the moment Naruto did, his eyes catching hers. He paused and looked at Kaisen before looking out the window.

"No Dobe, I don't, I can get strong here, and I am not going to take the path my brother wants me to take, I am going to do it my own way." That way when I look in the mirror, I will see me, he added as an after thought.

Sakura smiled while Naruto nodded haply. She stood causing the two boys to look at her.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked

Sakura paused at the door and smiled at the two boys

"If you two are going to get stronger, I defiantly have to as well" she then left the room leaving to confused boys in her wake.

* * *

Sakura approached the door that read Sixth Hokage and knocked.

"Come in" a female voice said

Sakura opened the door and stood in the door way looking at the blonde busty Hokage.

"I have a request" she said

The woman raised her eye brow before saying

"What is it?"

Sakura hardened her face and said

"Please, make me your apprentice!"

Tsunade folded her hands over one another and looked at the pink haired girl in her doorway. She had two very powerful boys to compete with, something akin to when she was in a Genin team.

"Haruno Sakura" Tsunade said "I've heard from Kakashi that you're intelligent and that you have a strong spirit." Tsunade smiled behind her hands and said "Alright from now on I won't go easy one you!

"Ok…" the girl was shocked that Tsunade had actually said yes. She smiled and bowed to the lady who dismissed her.

* * *

The sand sibling stood at the gate three weeks later, Shikamaru showing them off.

"Naruto is going to do a few more missions before leaving, and then he is going to leave on a two and half year training Journey, same with Sasuke." Gaara thanked Shikamaru as Mamoru came trotting up to them. They looked at her before she took her normal place next to Gaara. "See you… be careful going home." Shikamaru said

"Yeah" Kankuro replied

The four sand ninja's [dog] turned to head home. Temari stopped and turned back to say

"If anything happens again we'll help out… is that okay Cry baby?"

Shikamaru smirked and said

"You talk too much…because of that woman is…" he trailed off has Temari had already kept walking and wouldn't be able to hear him now anyway.

* * *

Gaara stood on the wall of Suna at Sun set looking over the desert. Mamoru lay at his feet, watching him. Gaara glanced behind him as Kankuro walked up to them. Mamoru lifted her head to look at the other boy.

"There you are; we've been looking for you"

"I have made my decision." Gaara said and Kankuro looked at his brother strangely remembering the conversation they had had on the hospital roof in Konoha.

"Alright, what is your decision?"

"I am going to join the normal ranks of the village Shinobi."

Kankuro frowned, Gaara had been made Chunin for his part in the Chunin exams then it had been quickly decided that he was at Jonin level. Kankuro bit his lip has he looked at Mamoru.

"I really don't want to say this but you're no more than a weapon of mass terror to the village" Mamoru growled while Gaara didn't even wince, that had been partially his fault. "For you to split off from us now and enter the regular troops… it will only be harder on you. It's full of Jonin who think poorly of you…and most of the village fears you too."

Mamoru sighed, couldn't these people see her son was hurting but trying to make things right.

"I don't care, doing nothing will only bring even greater pain" Mamoru wondered if the pain he was talking about was to him-self or to others. "I know what I must do Kankuro. I must clear my own path" Kankuro had never seen his brother this way. The deep thinking side of his brother, or had it always been their but he was too angry to see it. "Perhaps then… someday I can be like him…" Kankuro and Mamoru had no doubt in their minds that He was talking about Naruto. "I will aim for the title of Kazekage as a shinobi of the sand. I will connect to the people of this village and survive."

Mamoru smiled as much as her form would let her, this is what she had hoped for all long, and he would make a much better Kazekage then his father. Karura would be proud of him.

"Gaara" Kankuro whispered his brother…had changed. He looked at Mamoru who was now sitting next to him like she had always done. The setting sun made her white fur glow; her eyes practically praised the boy. Mamoru had always been the one by Gaara's side, even when no one would; she was always loyal to Gaara.

"I want to work hard and become someone others acknowledge and respect, that's what I decided after watching Uzumaki." He continued his speech now looking at Mamoru. "Until I met him, ties to others only ever brought me pain and sorrow. But he kept asking, kept pushing me to redefine those ties…and now finally I think I am beginning to understand why."

Kankuro stared at his brother, so that's what the fight with Naruto did, he didn't see it but this Naruto must have been super strong to have beaten and gotten to Gaara this way.

"To share one's feelings with others isn't weakness" he said going against all that the sand ninja's were taught about emotions "Its strength. That is what Uzumaki Naruto taught me when we fought. We connected. He's experienced pain as I have. But he never let it beat him. His example has shown me I can change my life…my destiny. One day I'd like to become something precious to others too…and not as some weapon of terror…but as Kazekage"

Gaara looked back at Kankuro while placing a hand on Mamoru's head and smiled at them. Mamoru felt her heart swell for her adopted son.

_I don't know if you're watching now Karura but you would be so proud of him_

Mamoru thought as she jumped onto Gaara and knocked him over, Kankuro laughed at the look on his brother's face. Gaara was in complete shock as Mamoru attacked him with her tongue. He pushed her off and sat up.

"Well I believe Mamoru and I are in an agreement." Gaara looked at his brother in confusion "Mamoru and I are going to help you get to the statues of Kazekage" Gaara gave small barley their smile to his brother then hugged his friend's fur. She had always been by his side, ever sense that night she appeared in his room, maybe even before that. He stood as Kankuro said "Come on let's go get Temari and Baki and let the council know what you are going to do.

The found the wind mistress and their sensei and Kankuro filled them in. They were shocked but supported Gaara. Baki led them into the council room. The council was shocked.

"They won't accept you" one of the older members said as Mamoru snorted "they will make life very miserable for you and you will have to take it, Mamoru also can not attack them."

Gaara nodded that he understood.

Mamoru growled at the younger council men and the Jonin in the room. They were grumbling to themselves not wanting the boy to be on their teams. The council members argued with each other. The older members thought it might be a good idea, the younger ones did not.

"He will kill them, he will lose control." One of the Jonin shouted, Mamoru growled at him and the man turned to her. "And his devil dog attacks anyone who so much as talks to him, she is just as unstable as he is, I will not place someone that dangerous on our teams to do missions with" he pointed to Gaara "I will not put him on a team even If I have to kill him to keep him off."

Gaara just stood silent; he knew people would react this way. Baki said nothing, Kankuro and Temari's fist clenched at their sides. Mamoru, Mamoru had enough of their cowardice and she was going to tell them so.

Her fur bristled and the room dropped several degrees.

* * *

Let me know what you think in a review


	11. The Okami Iki reveled

**Don't own Naruto, just Mamoru and Kaisen**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: The Okami Iki Revealed.**

Smoke exploded in the room and all the ninja instantly pulled out Kunai in preparation of an attack. They looked around wildly when a voice broke through the fog. They all focused on the figure that was suddenly standing amongst them.

"Touch him and I will rip you to shreds." A soft but angry voice said.

The smoke slowly cleared to show a woman. She had waist length white hair and she had green eyes, a blue tube top that showed her stomach, a long blue skirt and a blue band around her foot,. She was barefoot.

The sand siblings stared at the blue band on her foot, recognizing it; the others demanded who she was.

"Who the hell are you?" questioned the angry Shinobi

"Really were you born this unobservant or is just a gift" the angry woman crossed her arms. She then motioned around the room "notices someone missing"

Everyone looked around and saw that the wolf Mamoru was missing, it was Temari who said it first

"You're Mamoru?" the others looked shocked, especially Gaara.

Mamoru's eyes softened as she looked at Temari

"Yes, Temari, it's nice to talk to you"

Temari nodded in shock while Mamoru turned back to the council.

"Wait your Mamoru, the demon dog that follows Gaara around" one of the Jonin said

"Woof" Mamoru said smirking before growing angry again and glared at the people in the room. "You Humans are pathetic; you blame Gaara for the way he was when it's partially your fault."

The older members had the grace to look ashamed while one of the younger ones said

"The Kazekage created him as a weapon but he grew out of control"

Mamoru growled, even though she was human it still managed to sound threatening and a lot like her wolf from.

"Erg wrong answer but thanks for playing" she said sarcastically. She turned to the Jonin she had originally threatened "To get to Gaara, you have to go through me" she pointed to her self smirking at the man.

The man looked about ready to attack her when the one of the members said

"Don't Jonathan; she's not something you want to fight."

The man, Jonathan glanced at the elder and back to the smug Mamoru. She smirked at him and gestured to come at her if he dared. The man gritted his teeth and despite the others calling out to him he ran at the woman.

She grabbed his outstretched arm put her hand on his chest and flipped him in the air and over her shoulder. He landed on his back with her foot planted on his chest.

"Don't get up" she threatened and turned to the others. "Anyone else wants to take on an Okami Iki" No one dared move "Thought not, now goes back to making a decision about Gaara joining the ranks. "The man made to move under her foot and she looked back down at him. "Did I say you could move?" The man stilled.

The council stared at her for a moment before one said

"You and Kankuro might not always be on the same team" these made Gaara tare his eyes away From Mamoru and look back at the elders. Gaara nodded in understanding "Alright, Gaara, we will start assigning you to other teams, provided you don't kill them for breathing the wrong way"

Mamoru glared at the man in his bad attempt at a joke.

One of the members looked at the boys and said

"I take it you heard of the invaders wiping out some of the outer villages"

The ninja nodded and Mamoru turned her attention to them

"Good then you understand all that has happened so far" one member said holding up a scroll "we already have a group of shinobi headed out their but we would like you and Kankuro to join them. We have a foot soldier group stationed on the beach looking for the base, we want you to go out their and make sure they get to that base alive, and destroy it if you find it."

Gaara nodded and took the scroll

"You have two hours" the council member said and looked at Mamoru who smiled and walked out the room. Calling out after her

"Baki, get your ass in gear, I need to talk to you"

The Jonin sighed and walked out after the angry woman/wolf. After a moment the sand sibling tore out the room after them.

* * *

They found a still human Mamoru yelling at Baki.

"She asked you to protect them, protect. You have them join a war, almost get them killed, let one go insane, I think we need to redefine Protect, and maybe loyalty to."

"Mamoru" Gaara muttered and the woman's green eyes softened and turned to him

"Yes Gaara" he blinked at her and she smiled. "The talking and human thing right?" the siblings nodded

"Alright, here it goes" she said sinking into a chair in the room she had entered the others following her example. "During the last great war, I decided to see what was so special about you ninja, I turned human and went into one of the battle zones. Worst thing I could have ever done, I got attacked by a shinobi and your mother saved me. Long story short, I became her friend and she taught me to speak." The siblings looked at one another before Mamoru continued her story. "Your mother gave me the name Kagura, and I told her what I was, an Okami Iki. We became a fighting pair, much like with Gaara I was always seen with her, but I was in human form most of the time. When she met her husband, I didn't like him, he didn't smell right to me, but she loved him, Kami only knows why." Baki chuckled at her exasperated statement. "I suppose he wasn't all that bad before he became Kazekage, power does tend to go to some peoples heads. Anyway, Karura's first two children, Temari and Kankuro I thought were beautiful. Temari you look a lot and fight a lot like your mother"

Temari blushed and her hand brushed her fan

"You do know that was Karura's fan right?"

Temari looked shocked and stared at the smiling woman.

"Really?' she questioned

Mamoru nodded and looked at Kankuro.

"You had an attitude problem" Kankuro bit his lip "but you were really good at being a puppeteer. So I figured they would improve your attitude some what. I also enjoyed it because your father hated the puppet people and you became one anyway." She laughed at an inside joke of hers while Kankuro turned red. Mamoru then turned to Gaara "It was you though that really caught my attention, when I found out what the Kazekage was going to do to you and the way your mother cried and attacked him I knew I had to do something. So I promised your mother I would protect you. I as an Okami Iki claimed you as my child. And when a wolf spirit declares someone her child, all of earth better not get in her way."

Gaara looked shocked before saying

"Why did you not come to me in human form?"

"We'll one, as a baby your uncle and father wouldn't let me anywhere near you, your uncle knew of my promise to his sister. After you gave up on humanity I knew you wouldn't have let me approach you as human so I kept the wolf form, it's my main form and easier to be in. besides being a human takes a lot of energy. So anymore questions before I go back to wolf form?"

"What do we call you now?" Temari questioned

"Silly Girl, I am still Mamoru, I have been given many names by humans, but so far I think Mamoru has been my favorite." She smiled at Gaara.

"Is Kaisen also an Okami Iki?" asked Gaara.

Mamoru laughed

"Yes he is, figured you would catch that. In the forest of death I met up with him, he asked me to help him convince his child not to abandon Konoha."

"Wait you stopped Sasuke from leaving?" asked Kankuro

Mamoru nodded

"I have my ways; I also got the Kazekage to stop trying to kill Gaara."

All three looked confused

"After three years of it, I got sick of it so I went and threatened him, he stopped. All the other ones were from other people."

"Why did he listen to you" Baki asked

"Because the man was terrified of me, I simply told him to lie off or I would kill him. I had waited thirteen years to get revenge for my friend's death and I wasn't going to miss any chance I got. To bad Orochimaru killed him before I could." She sighed sadly as the siblings glanced at one another. Mamoru stood and stretched, the others stood as well. She looked at Baki and said "Learn the definition of Protection ok" he smirked and nodded. She walked over to Temari and placed a hand on her check then patted Kankuro on the head. When she walked over to Gaara she grabbed him and hugged him. In his ear she whispered "No matter what form I take I will always be your Mamoru"

She then let go of the stiff boy and her form shifted, she changed back into Mamoru the wolf.

Mamoru sat down in front of Gaara and wagged her tail happily.

* * *

The siblings plus Mamoru headed out to the gate. The shinobi all stiffened when Gaara walked up. He handed the scroll to the squad leader. He read it then sighed

"Alright boys" he said to the troops eyeing the red head "Gaara, Kankuro and Mamoru are joining us on this mission."

The men all gulped and looked at Gaara and Mamoru. One of the soldiers took a breath and walked up to Gaara, Gaara looked up at him and said

"Yes"

"You're not going to kill us right?" Gaara shook his head no and a few men relaxed. "You're here to help and protect us right?" he asked again. Gaara nodded this time "And your wolf isn't going to come after us in our sleep is she?"

This time Gaara spoke

"No, Mamoru is a protector, she only attacks her enemies, which are not you" he looked at Mamoru pointedly and then back at the man.

The man took a breath held out his hand and said

"Alright then Gaara, Kankuro, Mamoru welcome to the team"

Gaara and the others stared at the man. Gaara eyed the hand but reached out and shook it.

"Thank… you"

A few men were shocked to here him say Thank you. The others felt that up close, Mamoru wasn't that demon looking. She just sat loyal by Gaara's side.

The men left the village, Mamoru, Gaara and Kankuro following; Temari and Baki were waving behind him.

* * *

It was night fall when they reached the camp on the beach. The Suna troops already there were fighting men in suits of armor; the tall pillars of fire gave off the only light. The Suna ninja sprung into action, but they realized quickly that their swords didn't slow down the armor.

"Are you alright?" one ninja asked looking at the other fighters. Before he could get an answer he was thrown off.

He rolled and crashed into a little shack that was one the beach, bringing the thing down on him. The man watched him but looked back up when the armored man swung his mace at him. It easily knocked him aside and moved over to the ninja who he deemed more threatening.

The ninja emerged from the rubble and looked around at the battle. The weapons were doing nothing, after being stabbed the armor would simply get back up. It was like there was no human inside.

"What are they?" he muttered "immortal" he looked up to see one coming at him

The giant mace smashed into the pile of wood. The jutsu that was on the man shattered to revel a puppet. It stood back up to face the armor. Opening its cape to show a hollow container; chakra strings shot out and grabbed the armor pulling it to the puppet. Once inside swords sliced throw the slots cutting up the armor and the person that may have been inside.

The armored men seemed to think this puppet was more dangerous then men and surrounded it. The grounded stared shaking and a ninja looked up.

"Not good hurry everyone fall back" the ninja and puppet jumped away realizing what was happening. Someone pulled on the chakra strings pulling the puppet with the men. Once they were completely out of the way. Sand exploded around the armored men and flew into the air with them; creating a twister of sand, filled with armor and wood. The sand shrunk back into the ground and compacted in on the men inside.

"**GIANT SAND BRUAL"** Gaara called out on his rock as he slammed his hands into the ground. The sand compacted in on itself and crushed the armor inside. Gaara stood and folded his arms, Mamoru standing behind him, her head even with his side.

Kankuro stood half in shadows as he smirked at his brother

"About time" he stated "Gaara, Mamoru"

"So who are we dealing with" he asked ignoring Kankuro while Mamoru snorted at him.

"We're not sure" the regular troops said looking at Gaara "they just came up out of the sea when we set up camp for the night"

The armor seemed to think Gaara and his wolf were to large a threat and walked back and jumped back into the sea. Mamoru sniffed then snarled at them her, fur on ends, teeth drawn back, there was no human in those armors.

"I don't think Mamoru likes them" Kankuro said.

Gaara glanced at Mamoru before looking back at the armor that had vanished into the sea. One of the normal troops rolled a boat down and entered the water, a shinobi jumped into the boat with them.

"They're not getting away that easy"

"Hey don't go out their" Kankuro called out.

Mamoru, with her eyes of a wolf, could see in the dark. Something else was on the water. She watched the boat pull out before something speared it and drug the men into the sea. She howled and snarled at the ocean while every one looked at her. They looked back just in time to hear the boat break and the men scream as they drowned.

"We're at a complete disadvantage at sea" Kankuro glanced at the still growling Mamoru "and its pitch black out here, only Mamoru can see properly"

"Fire off a flew flares" Gaara ordered the foot shoulders while putting a hand on Mamoru's head hoping to get her growling to settle, it was putting him on edge.

"Right" the men fired three flare guns and the lights shot out over the sea.

When they exploded the lights exposed what Mamoru had growled at. Three strange boats were on the sea. They were larger then any fishing boat, and had more metal then any cargo boat. Long poles and wires jutted out from the ship.

Kankuro grunted while the others gasped at the large thing.

"What on earth is that" one man said "I've never seen a boat like it in my life"

Something on the boats side lowered, the ship creaked as it did so. Smoke exploded from them as they shot something at the beach and fast moving red balls screeched towards them. Everyone's eyes widened as Gaara grunted and slapped his hands together then slammed them into the earth.

Sand poured down the beach, past the people and made a huge wall over and in front of everyone. The enemies' shots smashed into the sand the force broke the wall and knocked people over and away. One broke the pillar of fire. More were fired breaking and crumbling Gaara's wall. One was fired and blew up right in front of Gaara as he blocked his face from the exploding Sand.

* * *

Let me know what you all think of this chapter and this story, thanks.


	12. Animals are such a drag

**Here is the next chapter, some of you may have realized that this is the movie of Naruto the stone of Geliel yes, When I started righting Okami Iki I origonaly wrote the next few chapters first becuase I wanted to see what the rest of the Naruto movies would have been like with Sasuke in them, then I came up with Mamoru and Kaisen added them in it and bam you have this story so enjoy**

**Don't own Naruto**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Animals Are Such A Drag.**

Sasuke frowned as he ran a hand through Kaisen's fur. The wolf had his nose to the ground sniffing, while his new headband clinked. The sun was bright, a few clouds in the sky and a nice forest for shade. So why was Sasuke scowling; because he was on a lame mission.

Naruto peeked around the tree as he watched a tan ferrite with black markings sniff around. Sakura looked over a branch while Shikamaru looked behind another tree. The animal was close to one of their traps; their many, many traps.

The ferrite walked to one sniffed it then went around it; he did the same with all the other traps.

"Oh yeah, we got him" Naruto's loud voice reached Sasuke's ears from the bush.

Sakura shushed him. The ferrite sniffed one of the traps and the whole things came crashing down on it, he scampered away in fright running around in circles till it ran unknowingly into one of Naruto's traps. The boys fell on the creature trapping it.

"Nice" Shikamaru commented.

Sasuke stood and stretched while Kaisen snorted

"We did it" Naruto shouted. The four plus wolf went over to the trap, Naruto holding the container.

Sakura bent down and lifted the box only to have the ferrite run out and scurry up her arm to her shoulder.

"Well now" she said petting it "your friendly aren't you boy"

Shikamaru looked the animal over before saying

"His hind legs have got black fur on them; yep it looks like we bagged our animal." Sasuke looked at Kaisen who was staring at the animal while Naruto did his stupid happy dance. "Well" Shikamaru said "aren't you going to cage him?"

Naruto laughed harder and Sasuke felt the urge to hit the Dobe. The urge got stronger as Naruto kept laughing.

"I can't believe this fur ball fell for such a lame trap"

Sasuke almost said that the animal was frightened into the trap but didn't as the ferrite hissed at Naruto who looked up in surprise.

"What is it?" Naruto said glaring at the animal.

Sasuke's arm twitched ready to rip the thing from Sakura if it tried to bite her. Sakura yelled at Naruto

"Naruto stop antagonizing him, don't you remember when you agitate Kaisen, he bites you"

Sasuke and Kaisen snickered at the memories while Naruto asked

"What I do?"

The animal gave a bark and lunged at Naruto. Sasuke moved out of his way as Naruto tumbled down the hill; the animal clawing madly at his face. The animal used his head as leverage and ran off. Naruto chased after it.

"You knuckled head don't let him get away" Shikamaru said also running

"Idiot" Sasuke said as he and Kaisen ran with Sakura after Naruto.

"You can say that again" muttered Sakura in anger. "If you lose him I will beat you senseless" Sakura threatened.

Naruto managed to grab the ferrite only to be ensnared by his own trap. Sakura laughed while Sasuke chuckled, it was like at the bell test, Naruto hanging upside down from the tree shouting.

Shikamaru sat down and sighed while Sakura did all the yelling for the three humans combined.

"Idiot" she screamed

Sasuke sighed and pulled the Ferret from his friends face, and handed it back to Sakura. The animal instantly curled around her and sat on her shoulder staring at Kaisen. After getting Naruto down they putt the animal in the bag and continued walking.

* * *

As they walked through a gorge in the mountain side Naruto groaned. He was being forced to carry the stupid animal that clawed off his face.

"Man I can't believe someone would pay us to find this stupid rabid little runt, he's like the meanest cat ever"

Animals never really like Naruto Sasuke mused, the daimyo's cat also clawed up his face, and Kaisen bit him numerous of times. Sasuke just rubbed the bridge of his nose as Kaisen snorted.

"Quite you're complaining will you" Shikamaru said "a missions a mission, besides the hard parts over now we just have to deliver him to his owner."

Naruto still looked annoyed

"And he's not a cat Naruto," Sakura said walking forward "Haven't you ever seen a ferrite before" She opened the lid of the bag they were caring him in. The ferrite looked up at her as she said. "Just look at him he's totally adorable." Sakura closed the bag while Naruto said

"What ever lets just dump him and get back to the leaf village already"

"Dobe, you're just sore no animal will come near you with a ten foot pole" Sasuke said stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"What was that Teme?" Naruto shouted

"Did I stutter?" questioned Sasuke while smirking.

Before a fight broke out Naruto noticed a bridge up head while Shikamaru said

"So if we cross this bridge." He pulled out a map while the other team members walked along side him stopped. Naruto shouted and ran at the bridge.

"Naruto slow down" Shikamaru shouted looking up from the map while Naruto ran across the bridge.

"Come on guys lets get this mission over with…" and like a train wreck waiting to happen he fell through one of the bridges planks.

Sasuke felt himself panic a little, what if Naruto had fallen. Sakura and Kaisen had rushed forward first, Shikamaru following followed by Sasuke. Both males stopped as Sakura started to yell at Naruto

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING YOU IDIOT, IT SAYS RIGHT OVER THERE THAT THIS BRIDGE IS DANGEROUS AND I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU WHAT DO WE DO IF SOMETHING HAPPENS TO THE Ferrite!"

"Oh man Sakura that's cold." Naruto said as Sakura pulled him up.

Sasuke noticed Shikamaru staring off to the valley off to the side of the bridge

"Shikamaru is something wrong?" Sakura asked as Kaisen slapped Naruto with his paw.

"Maybe" Shikamaru said while Sasuke looked around "the village that hired us is just beyond that hill. I don't know something feels kind of strange here"

Sasuke turned his attention to the only Jonin and Sakura asked

"What do you mean" She asked

"It's the middle of the day" he said "and there's not a single person in sight."

The Uchiha nodded while petting Kaisen as Sakura said

"Now that you mention it" she too looked at the hills that decorated the mountain side.

Naruto came to stand between them and gained a stupid look that said I-am-going-to-pretend-I-know-what-your-talking-about-but-am-really-cluelss.

"Well what do you know" he said slowly.

Sakura gained an annoyed look and Sasuke watched her, with out looking at Naruto she raised her hand and punched him in the head. She punched him so hard his headband came right off his head.

Sasuke snickered at the boy, he was lucky that Sakura never would dare to punch him. He blinked, at least he hopped she would never punch him, not like she did Naruto.

* * *

The group crossed the bridge, and because of Shikamaru's hunch he broke them off into two groups.

"Ok" he said into the mike as they tree hopped "Lets start running recon tactics, Sasuke, Kaisen and I will stick to the west. You two head over to the opposite end alright"

"_Right" _came the double reply.

Shikamaru looked at Sasuke then down at Kaisen running on the ground floor

"How does he keep up?" looking at the wolfs owner. Sasuke just shrugged, Gaara's own wolf could run up walls like she had Chakra, they were something he didn't question. "Hope this doesn't turn out to be a drag" the Nara boy said after a sigh.

As they got closer to the village, Kaisen joined them in the trees. He was growling softly and his nose would twitch ever so often. Shikamaru looked at him then stopped dead in his tracks. Sasuke stopped to and looked at what scared Shikamaru. He followed the Nara's sight and looked to where the village was suppose to be.

The village, the village was destroyed. Houses were blown, holes in the ground.

"What the"

The trio leaned back in the tree and Shikamaru made to call the others.

"Guys" he said

Before he could say another word Sakura screamed. Shikamaru flinched at the sound.

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled into the mike

"Hey what's going on?" Shikamaru yelled.

He didn't get a reply, just the sound of a bunch of smashing and panting of someone running. Sasuke did hear Naruto say.

"_Who the heck are you guys?" _

"Ambush" he muttered looking at the Jonin.

"Naruto" Shikamaru tried as he heard the boy shout. It was Sakura who finally replied

"_We've got company over here" _she said

"On our way" Before Shikamaru could finish Sasuke was already taking off, Kaisen behind him. "Troublesome" Shikamaru said before taking off after the Uchiha.

"_What are they" "you want to play" _came Sakura's voice several times. What were they fighting, Sasuke wondered.

* * *

They arrived just in time for Sakura to almost get caught by a man in armor wielding a mace. Shikamaru nodded to Sasuke while making a hand sign. Sasuke dove out the tree and grabbed the real Sakura while Shikamaru made a clone. The clone was captured, acting much like the real Sakura while Naruto showed up and yelled at some boy in blue and silver armor and long blonde hair.

The mace suddenly swung surprising the blonde boy.

"Shadow possession Jutsu complete" Shikamaru said from the three other ninja's perch on the tree. Kaisen sat in a bush growled and snarling at the armor, no one was in it.

"Don't think Kaisen likes it" Sakura whispered to Sasuke who huffed and said

"I don't like it either"

"Naruto" Shikamaru called out "Leave that one to me"

"Right" the fox boy said "I don't care who you guys are, I am taking you all out at once" blue chakra encircled the boy as he spoke. He brought his hands into a familiar sign and said

"Multi-shadow clone jutsu"

Thousands of Naruto's appeared all over the field. Kaisen stared in awe having never seen Naruto's famous Jutsu.

The boy didn't show any emotion as he brought his sword in a circle formation, something flashed green on his chest that sent Kaisen into another fit of snarls. The sword then grew in length and green energy formed around it.

"Lets go" one of the Naruto's shouted and the thousands jumped at the boy.

He brought his sword around and like a whip the energy went out and destroyed all the nearest clones. Smoke filled the air as the boy looked around. A swirling noise fill the air and Naruto shot out of the smoke, rasengan in his hand.

"Rising thunder" The boy shouted and the two forces clashed.

Red and black lightning sparked as green and blue chakra went in every direction in raw untamed power. The belt holding the ferrite, which was still on Naruto's back, broke and flew away, causing Naruto's head to follow. His opponent distracted, the boy pushed forward causing a huge explosion to grow. A bigger explosion sounded as part of the cliff broke off and fell.

Kaisen unnoticed dug into the earth attaching him to the stable ground, Shikamaru shielded his face. Sakura was grabbed by Sasuke turned away from the wind and rock blowing at them.

A familiar cry reached their ears and Sakura sat up

"Naruto!" she yelled out.

The ninja and wolf jumped down to the clearing and saw a whole side of the cliff was gone.

"This is bad" Shikamaru said while the two member of team seven stared down into to the basin in worry. Kaisen also felt bad for the fox boy.

"Naruto" Sakura whispered her hands shaking at her side.

Their concern was short lived because the ground started to shake rocking the ninja. All four turned and Shikamaru commanded them to hide. They hid behind a rock as something came barreling threw the forest and rocks.

A giant machine came moving past the mountain, part of it hit and the mountain side fell. The machine stopped and stood between two mountain faces. The trees and rocks cleared around its feet and crushed under its weight.

The ninja gasped having never seen anything like it in their lives.

"What the heck is that?" Shikamaru asked

The others however didn't have an answer. Kaisen snarled at it, it was destroying the forest.

"What do we do now?" asked Sakura

Shikamaru had gained his thinking pose while Sasuke just grunted.

"We wait till dark, then we take a look inside" the boy said "this mission is such a drag."

* * *

Hope you enjoy the story, let me know in a review.


	13. Metalic Destruction

**Don't own Naruto**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Metallic Destruction**

As night fell, Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru and Kaisen approached the giant fortress. Underneath the thing was an open hatch. The armor men were walking around doing Kami knows what.

"This place is crawling with those guys" Sakura whispered, looking at the armored men.

"Yeah" Shikamaru said, examining the area.

"Who are they?" Sakura questioned "got any ideas"

Sasuke placed a hand on Kaisen as he growled in his throat while Shikamaru thought.

"Beats me" Shikamaru said while still thinking, after a moment he said to the two ninja's plus wolf. "Ok Sakura, Sasuke you two keep looking around and see if you can find Naruto"

Sasuke grunted while Sakura asked

"What about you?"

"I need to check something out" was all the shadow boy said.

Kaisen didn't like the boys tone, what was he planning? Sakura nodded and three broke off. Kaisen followed the boy with his eyes before following his son and the pink haired girl.

* * *

Kaisen put his nose to the ground to try and find Naruto's sent. He had survived the cliff fall but the scent vanished, mixing with a bunch of animal and people scents. Sasuke turned his eye from the wolf and looked at Sakura.

They were on a small hill by a ravine; she was staring at the ground. He walked over to her to see what she saw. A pile of rocks that looked like it had been a camp fire. Someone had been here. Both ninja looked up and away from the fire pit.

A trail was carved into the grass, like wagons pulled by large animals had gone through there. It led deeper into the hill side.

"Do you think?" Sakura trailed off and looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at her green eyes and said

"It's possible the Dobe went through here." Sakura smiled at him and his heart did a little jump start before he looked away. "Hn lets follow it" he said quickly and jumped off, Sakura and Kaisen quickly following him.

* * *

Mamoru scowled. She stood in human form on the beach among the rubble of the three ships. The wind blew her hair and skirt. Her green eyes hardened as she gripped part of the metal in her hand.

"Humans" she whispered

She dropped the metal piece in the sand and shifted her form back to a wolf. She might as well find Gaara and Kankuro.

They had sent the troops back to Suna, no need to have too much people lie in wait, two alit ninja's and a wolf would be fine for scouting. It had been Gaara's idea and no one complained too much except the guy who had greeted them at the missions start. He had told Gaara to be careful and send word for back up if it was needed.

Gaara had been surprised by the offer but thanked him anyway. Now she was sniffing among broken ship looking for her two hidden children. She stopped when she herd a gasp behind her. She turned to see a boy wearing light armor and Naruto. She was standing behind a large piece of metal so they hadn't seen her yet. The boy Naruto was with smelled funny.

Mamoru walked out into the opening and Naruto saw her. The boy reached for his sword but stopped when Naruto called out her name.

"Mamoru?" he shouted and she sat in the sand waiting for the two humans to reach her. Naruto looked around and said, "What the heck happened here?" he looked taken aback and angry.

The other boy just glanced at the wolf and walked on. He went to the entrance or the big hole in one ship, Naruto grunted and followed the boy. Mamoru sighed and followed them.

Inside the ship all the pipes and lines were busted and laid around in scattered heaps. The boys' boots echoed in the silent halls. He stepped over glass and crushed pipes making his way to the inner boat. Mamoru knew he knew his way around; he looked like some of the people who had controlled this ship. She kept her guard up as they headed deeper, Kankuro was lying in wait there somewhere.

When they got to one room he entered, both Naruto and Mamoru stopped. Mamoru could smell death in the room. There were humans, adult and children alike all lying dead in glass tubes that had been broken when the ship crashed. The blood had mixed with the water they had been in and had almost dried. The boy walked past them as if they were nothing.

Mamoru growled, Kankuro was in this room, she could smell him but the dried blood was getting to her nose.

Naruto followed more slowly, staring at the bodies.

"Hold up" Naruto snapped once he had seen enough. The boy stopped as Naruto yelled at him. "What is this all about," the boy just twitched, Mamoru's nose twitched as she looked between the nameless boy and Naruto. She could smell wood coming. "Well!" Naruto all but shouted

Before anyone could answer Crow came falling form the ceiling at the boy. It wrapped its arms around him, teeth clanking together. Naruto looked startled.

"Naruto" Kankuro shouted and Naruto turned to the sound of his voice "What are you doing here?" Naruto couldn't find him "And Mamoru Where did you go?"

Mamoru just snorted at the boy. Kankuro dropped down among the pipes, his outfit blending in with the dark. Naruto turned to him.

"Kankuro" Naruto said to the always smug looking boy.

"You got it" Kankuro said turning his attention to the boy he caught "thought you could sneak up on us uh? You shouldn't underestimate the Shinobi of the hidden Sand"

The boy didn't say anything as Naruto said

"I don't get it, what happened out here?" Mamoru looked at the boy, he didn't know? But wasn't that why he was on the beach?

"Oh man you didn't know about this?" Kankuro said uncrossing his arms "these people invaded the land of wind from out of no where" Kankuro growled out

"Are you serious" Naruto said taking a step back.

Mamoru sighed and sniffed around, her other son was hiding in the room somewhere listening.

"We've had quite a few casualties trying to stop their rampage" Kankuro said "whole villages were wiped out in the battle"

Naruto turned to the boy he had entered with and said

"Tell me is that true."

"Noble sacrifices for the greater good" the boy said emotionlessly.

The two ninja looked at Mamoru as she let out a snarl at the boy, she had her teeth pulled back as far as they could go and her eyes had a wild gleam to them, her hair stood on end. Naruto took a step away as he continued his angry rant.

"Oh please what you say and do are two different things" Mamoru looked at the fox boy, seemed he knew their plans.

"Look, sorry for cutting in but I'm going to take him out now" Kankuro said, he could get info from Naruto later, and quite frankly Mamoru's face was scaring him.

"Stay out of this" screamed Naruto, not finished yelling at the boy in armor. "He's my opponent you got that"

"What…?" Kankuro started but Mamoru's bark made him look at the boy he caught. Something on his chest glowed and he broke out of the puppets hold. He then kicked the puppet all the way across the room. He pulled a sword out and pointed it at Naruto

"Those who stand in our way will be eliminated. "He looked at Kankuro keeping the sword at Naruto and Mamoru.

Kankuro smirked and said while cracking his fingers

"Yeah whatever" he stopped as he sensed something. He turned around to see another person standing at the opposite entrance. The person was a woman with her hands on her hips.

"Temujin you know your not suppose to be here you idiot" Mamoru rolled her eyes, talk about team work. "Your primary duty is scouting" she snapped at him.

Mamoru growled as the two ninja's looked at the new woman that walked out from behind the other girl. Her voice sounded snobbish to the wolves' spirits ears.

"This ones just a look out" her voice sounded mocking "there's another unit waiting near by"

Mamoru's eyes widened, they had found Gaara out.

"Yes but…" this Temujin started but couldn't finished

"What's got you so worked up?" the mocking girl asked and the other girl spoke

"We're splitting before things get ugly around here"

Mamoru moved around Naruto and up the walk way to where Kankuro was just as sand exploded along the sides of the ship. The sand walls crushed to the two girls but Mamoru staid alert. She looked over at Gaara then up as the girls jumped away. She snarled at them and leapt onto to a pipe.

"Not so fast" Gaara said following his wolf partner into the air.

"Nice of you to finally show up" Kankuro said jumping to the air as well "your wolfs face is really creepy"

The first girl reached the hole in the roof first and said

"Oh I guess we could play"

"You fellows should learn to walk away" the mocking girl said

They both dodged the sand after them as Mamoru groaned at the bad rhyming. Gaara and Mamoru followed them through the hole.

The two girls split off; Kankuro followed the mocking girl while Gaara and Mamoru followed the first girl. The three faced off in the hall way that was falling apart. Mamoru snarled at the woman.

"I hope you know what your getting into, your little mutt can't do a whole lot to me. Neither can you for that matter." Her tone was mocking.

"Oh, we can handle it, come" Gaara said crossing his arms.

"Sure" she smirked to herself. The girl made a hand sign and summoned lighting to her palms, making the room light up white and blue. Mamoru snarled and her haunches rose preparing to run. Gaara wasn't fazed at all. **"Tornado lighting" **she called out, sending a storm of lighting at the two tearing at the floor as she went.

The sand automatically jumped and protected Mamoru and Gaara, circling around blocking each and every electrical strike. The girl smirked and swiped at the pipes above the two. Gaara stared up at the led pipes falling. Smoke filled the corridor and the girl went towards it smiling, however that smile dropped once she saw the hugged shield of sand and Gaara shouting.

"**SAND SHOWER" **he said and the shield began to pelt bullets of sand at the girl, keeping her from getting any closer. The girl simply cart wheeled through them, landed on her feet and created a shield of lightning. The bullets of sand bounced off of it but Gaara still kept them up. Mamoru sniffed the air and felt the smell of sand hit her nose yet there was no human smell.

The girl across from her had a small human scent but it was covered by something, something unnatural. Gaara's scent was next to her but also somewhere else in the room. She smirked in her mind.

The woman forced the shield in a beam and fired it, it froze Gaara's sand bullets and they crumbled. The girl giggled and Mamoru found the sound annoying.

"What's the matter don't you want to play." The woman shot lighting in the ground and the lightning shot towards them quickly; blowing the ground apart as it went. Gaara glanced at Mamoru and she nodded jumping onto one of the upper pipes as the lighting went under the shield and hit Gaara. A part of her felt pain for him even though it wasn't really him. The woman jumped into the air and went into the shield, chasing Gaara out. "**THUNDER SABOR" **She screamed and the sand shield blew away completely.

Mamoru ducked her head as hardened sand chunks and wind blew in every direction. 'Gaara' was blown away and through a wall, she followed along the pipes, snickering to her self. The woman landed on one end of a huge pipe waiting for the smoke to clear. Mamoru used this to her advantage; she ran right through the woman's legs, knocking her partly off balance as she ran to where Gaara was; her claws clinking on the metal pipe.

"That was easy" the woman said as the wolf vanished in the smoke. She made a face however when chakra flickered and sand flew from the smoke and straight at her. They wrapped around her legs and shot up to her arms, blocking any lightening from coming though. The sand hardened and separated her limbs as she stared ahead.

'Gaara' stood with Mamoru at his side, who was smirking in her mind. He raised his hands and said

"**Sand burial" **he shouted closing his fist.

The sand swarmed the girl intending on crushing her. Gaara watched the giant dome of sand waiting. He didn't have to wait long, the sand cracked with white light before lighting shot out. Mamoru stared at what came out of the shell though. The woman had changed her whole body. Part of it looked normal; the other half was huge and almost ape like. In Mamoru's opinion she looked horribly uncoordinated.

"I'm not through with you yet" the tone in her voice and the way her body sung around made Mamoru think of a sick child molester.

"So you can increase your strength by altering the structure of your body" Gaara stated, Mamoru could barley hear him as the lighting echoed in the tunnel they were in.

Mamoru almost threw up as the girls bones crunched and mussels twisted as they grew while she smiled sickly

"You got it" she said as her head twisted. Gaara glanced at Mamoru as the wolf made a chocking noise before turning back to the girl. "Let's finish this" the woman/ape said her voice an octave deeper. Lighting went around her like a shield before she ran at them; her feet pounding on the metal, shaking it.

Mamoru saw Gaara make a hand sign barley seen by her. She felt part of her get coated in sand then she was suddenly looking from the battle from her old position but from up high as well. Gaara had substituted her with a clone.

Sand flew out at the running ape/woman on Gaara's command but was stopped by her shield.

"Useless, that's not going to work against my plasma ball" she said still running. "Take this" she said swinging her hand back as Gaara readied himself. A sand barrier sprung up but her lightning fist broke through sending both Mamoru and Gaara falling below to another pipe where they crashed in an explosion of sand. The woman followed them to see if both were dead. "Pathetic" she said looking at the body of the dog and boy sprawled out in the floor, a huge indent under them. "Well that takes care of that" she said

The faces of the dog and boy however developed little cracks in them and fell apart making the woman step back in shock.

"First time facing a shinobi" Gaara asked his voice echoing. She turned and looking at the stairs leading to the level they were on. Gaara stood confidently, hands at his sides. Mamoru half way behind him, she head coming around his leg, her tail curled.

"You two are still alive"

Mamoru gave a bark to the woman's shocked questioned. Gaara didn't answer just raised his arms and clapped his hands together while saying

"**Billowing Sand tsunami" **

The sand flooded the room, circling around the ape woman like a cyclone, pouring in from the floor and walls. The sand covered the whole wrecked boat from the outside, crushing part of it.

Gaara and Mamoru jumped out of the new hole and on to the newly enlarged beach. He looked around while Mamoru sniffed the air. There was a rumbling to his right and he turned. Something was burrowing up and out of the sand.

The woman's plasma ball separated her from the sand while she laughed. Mamoru snarled at her while Gaara kept his face masked of emotion.

"All of your sand is worthless against my electricity kid" she bragged

The lights vanished and she ran at Gaara again. He raised his hands and said

"Provided you still have it"

"Your no match for me" she said running up the hill to him.

He made another sign, his tone taking a slight annoyed one.

"Think so huh?" sand shot out of his gourd and he shouted "**Sand lighting rod!**"

The sand shot into the air and fell around the woman, making her stop. They developed two extra spikes and the chakra in them pulsed with electricity; shooting in the air then connecting with her, shocking her with theirs and her own power.

She screamed as Gaara knelt to the Ground, his hands spread out.

"**Giant sand burial!"** he called out

All the sand on the beach swirled in a hugged circle before caving in on the woman. She screamed as she was sucked into the ground and crushed.

Mamoru growled when suddenly purple smoke came from one side of the ship, causing Gaara to look over at it. Something bat like but human size was flying away, they could only guess it was the other girl.

The smoke spread and she coughed and couldn't see. When the smoke cleared she saw Kankuro and Naruto Hanging off one of the landings in the ship. The piece was hovering over water and they landed in it. Mamoru snickered and bounded over to the two, Gaara walking calmly behind her.

* * *

Kaisen growled as they followed the tracks, they had met up with Shikamaru and were approaching quickly, there was an explosion earlier and Shikamaru had taken Sasuke somewhere leaving Kaisen with Sakura...

When the four arrived they saw a whole camp destroyed, a woman in armor was holding an old man up by his neck. Shikamaru motioned to his teammates and began to make a hand signs, his shadow stretching off their rock and down below. Kaisen, Sasuke and Sakura made their way down.

Sakura ran to the old man just as the woman was caught in Shikamaru's shadow possession. The man coughed as Sakura patted his back.

"Take it easy now, are you alright?" she said as he sat up. Sakura picked the man up by his arm and led him away, Sasuke grabbing his other arm and pulling them along faster.

"We saw your signal fire." Shikamaru said "pretty flashy."

"Who are you" the girl grunted out.

"By the way, don't bother calling for your goon squad, I don't think they can make it" he said almost smugly. "Useless bunch of lugs aren't they?"

Kaisen's hair stood on ends as the woman made a noise much like when he snarled. He turned back to her to see her features becoming animal like; wolf like. Shikamaru too seemed surprised.

"What in the?" he trailed off as she became more wolf like, still snarling. She gave off a howl as she broke the shadow possession. Kaisen snarled at this…this… wolf abomination. The wolves howl waves broke the rock Shikamaru was standing on and knocked the other two over. Kaisen held his ground.

Kaisen waited them jumped the woman biting in to her arm. The creature snarled at him grabbing him and threw him off. She then jumped off deeper into the canyon. Sasuke helped Kaisen up as Sakura said

"What was that, a wolf?" her attention was diverted as the man gave a nasty cough. She helped the man in a sitting position while saying "catch your breath."

"Thank you" he mumbled as Shikamaru approached the girl.

"Hey grandpa" Shikamaru said not in a pleasant mood having just been knocked off a cliff. "What is the stone of gelel?"

Kaisen sat up straight; he had heard of that stone, Sasuke noticed him as the man gasped

"Gelel?" questioned Sakura when the man didn't answer.

"Look, I know it's got nothing to do with us, I'm just a little curious that's all. They were talking about it back in their strong hold" Shikamaru said in a bored tone.

Sasuke didn't like the look the old man had gained.

"So you think they need it to achieve their goals somehow?" Sakura said looking at the old man who was still staring at Shikamaru.

"The stone could very well be their goal" Shikamaru theorize hoping the old man would speak. "Well anyway it's no skin off our backs if you don't want to tell us." Kaisen growled at the lazy boy as he turned around. "We've got a friend around here to look for." He said as he started to walk away "come on Sakura" he called back as he passed Sasuke and Kaisen.

"Yeah but…" Sakura said, her medic side kicking in.

"HN, leave the old man Sakura, he's fine" Sasuke grunted dusting sand off and following Shikamaru. Sakura stood reluctantly. Kaisen stood a moment and the old man's eyes looked at him. The man's eyes widened a fraction as if he recognized him for what he was. He looked down again before saying

"Just a moment" he said causing the others to stop "Is this friend you speak of Naruto" he said.

They looked back at the old man and Sakura said

"Wait a minute, are you telling us that you've seen him?" she asked

He didn't answer her question but said

"Please help me I have no one else to turn to." Kaisen wondered if being chocked at gone to the man's head. "If we don't hurry something terrible will happen" he begged.

"What are you talking about?" questioned Sakura.

Shikamaru looked speculative and Sasuke stared at Kaisen who had yet to move. He looked back at their team leader as he sighed.

"Alright" Sasuke said "you have info, they will come back for it right?" he turned to the old man who nodded.

"Then we wait" Shikamaru said after he complained a little in his mind. Kaisen grunted and looked back at the old man, who was staring at him.

* * *

They didn't have to wait long; the boy in armor came to the camp and was looking around. He was suddenly bound by shadow hands.

"What the…" he said struggling as Shikamaru walked out into the open

"We've been waiting for you" he smirked "What's up."

Sasuke walked out as well, Sakura had been sent to the hide out with the caravan group; Kaisen going with her.

"We've got some questions, and you've got our answers." He said, looking the boy in the face with his Sharingan.

At the hide out, Sasuke was surprised to see Naruto their, with two of the sand siblings and Mamoru

"Naruto!" said Shikamaru as he dragged in Temujin.

"Hey guys" he said rubbing his head where Sakura had punched him.

Kaisen nodded to Mamoru who nodded back.

"Amazing" the older man muttered looking at Mamoru and Kaisen. "I have heard stories, but to see two in the same place" he muttered

"What are you talking about old man" Naruto said taking his eyes of the boy he had been glaring at who also looked over to the man.

"Who do these wolves belong to?" he asked and Sasuke and Gaara nodded. "Extraordinary, for an Okami Iki to adopted two humans is unheard off, or hasn't been in a long time."

"Okami Iki?" questioned Sasuke.

"Your wolf boy, is a spirit of the forest, just as the other one is the spirit of the desert I believe" Mamoru nodded so he continued "they are spirits born of nature, supernatural beings that rarely interact with humans."

Sasuke looked at Kaisen for a moment, it did explain all the abilities he had. Gaara nodded his head to Naruto and walked out the door, Kankuro following, Mamoru paused before following after her son.

Before anyone could comment Naruto had decided he was going to rant at the tied up boy.

* * *

Tell me what you think of the story through a review and thank you to those who did review


	14. The Stone of Gelel

**I would like to thank coco-yummy988 for the review, if any one is interested there is a link on my profile to my Deviant art account, there are pictures of the characters on there. **

**Don't own Naruto, do own Mamoru and Kaisen.**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: The Stone of Gelel**

"You idiot" Naruto screeched at the boy "do you realize what you've done to those people."

The other leafs didn't know what people Naruto was talking about so they just sat back and watched.

"I have nothing further to say to you" the boy said in a monotone voice.

"Oh yeah-"Hold on Naruto" the old man stopped Naruto from continuing "you let me talk to him for a minute" he said

Temujin spoke suddenly

"It never occurred to me that you would know anything about the stones" he said

"Never mind that" the old man snapped "Why are you after them" he said sternly.

"They're essential to our cause" was all Temujin said

"You don't know the whole story those stones carry with them. They must never be returned to this world understand me"

The boy smirked and looked at the nomad leader

"Save your lecture for someone else"

Kaisen growled at him from his side of the room.

Something began to project from the boy's armor and everyone turned to it, the argument momentarily forgotten. It looked like a little blue egg with white patterns. The man sighed

"It's just as I thought"

_The stone of Gelel _Kaisen thought.

"This is a crystal of Gelel" the man stated.

"What is that light?" Sakura asked

"The source of all life energy" the old man said sullenly, "I am sure your Okami knows it well.

As the light faded Temujin said arrogantly

"I know more about the stones then anybody" he said, Kaisen gave him a look.

"That explains your power of recovery" the leader said "how exactly did you come by it?"

"It was given to me" he snapped "by my master Hido"

"I see" the man said "and is that the only stone you have in your possession" He shrugged and the man leaned back. "That's peculiar for a descendent of our clan's ancestors who traveled from across the sea, why wouldn't you know that I wonder?" he said "was the book of Gelel lost then"

Temujin seemed confused and said

"What in the world are you talking about?"

"In the days of old, it was only royal family members of our clan that were able to fuse the stones of Gelel with the flesh of the body. Naruto I told you this the other day" he reminded the boy. "How some of our people took to the sea after out country was lost."

"Yeah" Naruto confirmed he remembered the story.

"According to legend it was the royal family itself that left, taking the last of the stones across the waves. Temujin wasn't it" the boy looked up "you haven't come to a new land boy, you're returning home. You and I are of the same people. Both descended from a single clan. We knew little of the stones origin but it seems that in early times mysterious vein of mineral was discovered. Our ancestors were able to refine it into a crystallize form. And they named the mineral Gelel. A vast empire was built on this content, the precious stone as its foundation. Wells never ran dry; life stalk multiplied over night and trees continually bore fruit. It's even said that they looked for ways to stop all life from aging."

"First I've ever heard of it" Shikamaru joining the conversation.

"This was a very long time ago" the leader said as an explanation "but as is often the case, great power brought with the unimaginable catastrophe. People fought and quarreled shamelessly over the stones. And in the end their power was used to rage a massive war. Mountains and earth were ripped asunder until eventually the battle obliterated the empire all together."

"How awful" Sakura whispered trying not to disturb the silence that had settled among the group.

"Only a handful of the young survived, our ancestors sealed away the coveted mineral deep underground and vowed never to revive the stone again."

"If it was really that dangerous" Sakura said "why didn't they try to get rid of it for good."

"Because the stones can only be destroyed by those of royal blood; but with the royal family lost to us forever we can only watch over them. Guarding their secret with every generation; the legends faded away and one day the story of our past will just die out all together"

Temujin, who had been quite the whole story smirked and said

"Die out, fade away, hearing all that, my resolve is stronger then ever before nothing will stop me from getting those stones now."

"Why you" Naruto yelled "weren't you even listening"

"Power is power, nothing more, the only thing that matters is whose wilding it."

Sasuke felt like he had been slapped with word similar to his own. He blinked and looked down when Kaisen nudged his hand.

"The stone is too dangerous to the world of men. It must never be woken from its slumber" the leader said.

"What ever power it may hold master Hido will use it justly. War breeds only suffering, and with out someone guiding us from above there can be no end to blood shed. This is what my master teaches; the truth of his words is etched into my heart. In the fog of war, my village fell prey to brigands and those of us who survived were orphaned, but master Hido took us in. I want to grant him his wish to free this world of war, my comrades and I feel the same. No sacrifice is too great that is my only dream, and I need the stone of gelel to bring it about"

As he said this he broke his bonds and flipped into the air. He landed behind the leader and drew his sword to the leader's neck; the man didn't look all that scared. All the ninja jumped to alert.

"He was faking us out from the beginning" Shikamaru sounded appalled

"No way" Naruto said

Temujin looked at the leader of the caravan and said

"Alright you are going to tell me where the mines of Gelel are hidden"

"I will not" the leader said stubbornly.

"You leave me no choice" he pulled his sword away and the male Okami snarled. Temujin slammed the butt end in his neck, knocking the leader out then threw light at the ground, blinding everyone in the room.

* * *

Everyone stood and rubbed the spots out of their eyes.

"That dirty" Naruto started as the others looked at him "come on we've got to go after him."

Sakura turned to one of the members and said

"Elmina, do you think you could tell us where the mines of Gelel are located?"

The girl looked sad and said

"I would if I could; only my grandfather knows" she hung her head and the others sighed.

"Hey Kaisen" Shikamaru started to say but something caught his attention, the little ferrite from before was scratching at the wall trying to get out.

"Hey you thinking" Naruto said looking at Sasuke and Sakura, before looking at Shikamaru. All four nodded in agreement. They opened the door and the ferrite ran out, Kaisen followed him, and the ninja followed them.

* * *

The ferrite lead them deep into a cavern and passed an open field; all the way to a double tower like cliff with water falls and a forest at its base.

From atop of the cliffs they could see a green light go into the air, then shoot off in another direction. They entered the cliffs and found a temple in the middle of the mist and the animal entered it, followed by the ninja. Kaisen stared at the large columns of stone lining the halls as he followed the little rat. He turned his attention back to it; it sure was a quick thing. The humans were panting behind him.

"Does he even know where he's going? He heard Naruto ask as they ran.

"Doesn't matter" Shikamaru said "he's the only shot we have"

Kaisen looked back at the ferrite only to see the tunnel drop off. He screech to a halt and looked down, only to have Naruto slam into him, pushing them both over. The boy grabbed Kaisen head band as he tried to steady them both. Sakura, Sasuke and Shikamaru crashed into them and they fell over the edge.

Naruto grabbed Kaisen with his legs, as he grabbed Sakura's legs with his arms. Sakura grabbed Sasuke's legs who grabbed Shikamaru, who held onto the edge.

"Naruto" they grunted to the shadow clone master "do something"

But Naruto was distracted, on the ground level; Temujin was following the old man into one of the lower tunnels. He grunted and pulled Kaisen up with his legs, the dog grunted as his stomach was crushed and Naruto climbed with his hands over his friends.

"Your wolf is heavy" Naruto panted, Kaisen was tempted to bite his leg but that would result in the boy dropping him, so he just grumbled.

Once Naruto had a firm grip on the edge, Kaisen used Shikamaru as leverage, bit Naruto in the leg and clambered onto the ground over the blonde who was howling in pain. Kaisen growled as Naruto pulled himself up. He glanced over when the ferrite ran down a tunnel.

"Kaisen" Sasuke called helping Sakura up "after it."

Kaisen took off, the others coming up behind him. When they got to another opening, there was a huge drop, with a long catwalk and a three circle pedestal in the center. Temujin and the old man stood in the middle. Naruto called out.

"Hey" he shouted causing them to look up. "You let gramps go" his already loud voice echoing on the walls as he jumped down.

"Stay out of this" Temujin yelled back.

The argument was distracted when a bunch of rocks fell and the ground began to shake. They looked over when one of the walls exploded. The huge drill on the enemies' base dug through the earth's rock.

"What in the world is that?" Naruto asked, having never seen this part of the base.

The drill powered down as an opening was lowered with people on it. One was the Hido guy he had met earlier. And one of the two girls from the beach, the other was the one who attacked the caravan.

Temujin bowed as his master appeared.

"Master Hido" he said "The mines of Gelel lie below"

"Thank you son" Hido said "because of all your sacrifice, our utopia is finally near at hand."

"Yes milord" the boy replied almost too eager.

"Very well then everyone lets get going." He started to walk away but a voice calling out stopped him.

"Hold on a second." A voice rang out. Hido found himself frozen in the shadow possession Jutsu by Shikamaru.

"Sorry hate to be rude and all, but I have a couple of questions" Shikamaru said, his hands at his side.

"Master Hido" one of the girls stepped forward but Hido shook his head.

"Easy, Camada" he said "I'm fine, hmm, a bit unsettling though, good manners such a rarity. He's not a friend of yours is he Naruto" he spoke to the blonde Ninja. The boy didn't reply so the man continued "I am a little puzzled boy; we made a promise to one another did we not? We swore that we would do our best to make this world a better place."

"Whatever pal, you're the only one that should be explaining here" Naruto snapped

Shikamaru took this as a cue to interrogate.

"What do you plan to do once you get the stones, what's your end game?"

"What will I do" Hido said "why I am going to create a utopia." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "A world with out war: where the weak will be free from the weight of oppression."

Shikamaru nodded and said

"It's funny you know, cause it looks like you're doing the exact opposite of that."

"All that I do is in the name of true justice." Hido answered with a simple shrug.

Sasuke grunted in disbelief while Sakura asked.

"Then why attack an innocent caravan. Is that justice?"

"It couldn't be avoided" the man said "my children and I have made great sacrifices you see, noble sacrifices" Kaisen didn't like the way he kept saying Sacrifice with that tone "necessary to finalize and create a world free of war."

Naruto had had enough and said

"Hey old man, people gave their lives for your dream, do you even care?" While the room stood in silence Kaisen noticed the old man from the caravan was moving back slowly and quietly. "But in your book they were just a means to an end. Is that all your fallen comrades are to you now?" Naruto continued shouting.

"This is what it means to accomplish something" Hido's voice seemed to be reaching his patients end.

Naruto wasn't having it; he wasn't going to be blown off.

"So you don't mind that these 'noble sacrifices' are your friends?"

"That's right" Temujin spoke up "except it as the rest of my brethren have done." His tone sounded bitter

"It can't be helped" Hido said "we share a common thing, each of us dreams of a world where peace is finally possible."

"Then there not really your friends are they?" Naruto said appalled

"And why's that?" Hido asked amused

"I don't know how to put it exactly but when a friend, a friend is someone that matters, they should be most precious thing in the whole world to you" Temujin finally looked at Naruto "for the longest time, I was alone but I made friends and that loneliness went away. That's why I dream of becoming Hokage, so that I can protect all the people who are important to me. These utopias you talk about, who's it even for, dreams that don't include your friends are nothing but garbage. That's why I am putting an end to all this."

Kaisen smiled at Naruto's words just as the caravan's leader twisted something with his foot. The stone circle began to move. Hido stared in shock as Temujin said

"Old man what do you think your doing?"

"It's time to erase this thing from the world once and for all; even if it means our doom." Kaisen thought he was being drastic, with the whole doom thing. He slid the stone again and it fell beneath the earth at an alarming rate.

"Oh no, gramps" Naruto said running. He however couldn't get to them because another stone slide in place blocking the entrance.

Hido lost all his good patients and snarled

"Eliminate the stone" his eyes were wild looking.

Shikamaru's jutsu broke as the man broke his hold somehow; he whipped out an old looking book that looked really familiar to Kaisen.

"It can not be possible" he said flipping through the book. He got frustrated and threw the book. "He must know something." The man lifted into the air and floated to where Naruto was standing.

He hit Naruto with his arm sending the boy flying back into Kaisen then into a stone pillar. Kaisen got back up, good Kami that man, what was in him. They watched as he punched the ground and it cracked.

"Hurry," he said speaking to the others "I'll catch up to you"

"Master Hido" one girl called "return to the strong hold."

"We will never make it in time; bring the strong hold with you." He looked back at the hole and Kaisen's eye widened as wings appeared in his back. He and three human-less armor jumped down after the older man.

"Hey" Shikamaru called out. He was distracted by the woman who had turned into a humanoid bat floating in front of him.

"Sorry little boy" she purred "but you're going to have to deal with me."

Kaisen began trying to arouse Naruto as Sasuke and Sakura headed to the strong hold. Sakura shot a Kunai in front of the girl left on the base to gain her attention. She held a few more in her hand, Sasuke held a windmill shrunken.

"You've got some nerve" the girl growled, turning to the two.

"Naruto go" Sakura called out with out taking her eyes off the enemy.

Naruto, awaken from his slumber groaned and sprung into action. Kaisen stumbled out of the way; he needed to get that book.

The woman turned into a wolf and began to chase Sakura around, Sasuke threw his shrunken at her, but she seemed to have fun following the pink haired medic. Sasuke had no choice but to follow. Kaisen glanced between the strong hold and his son before sighing. The book could wait.

He took off just as the she wolf spoke

"Stupid little girl, your melding will get you killed"

* * *

Sakura ran into one of the tunnels, keeping a head. Sasuke followed as best he could, the woman dodged his throws. Kaisen followed whishing there were some trees around.

Sakura looked back in front of her thinking she had lost the woman but was punched in the face by her. She went flying back only to be hit again, and again. By the time Sasuke caught up she had been kicked and punched several times. She still however managed to lead the woman away.

Sasuke passed the wolf woman and delivered a punch in the jaw, he then caught up with Sakura. The two needed to come up with a plan desperately. A part of Sasuke wondered where Kaisen had gone.

* * *

Kaisen had run past an opening in the wall when something grabbed him by the neck, teeth. He fell back and sat up with a snarl only to blink at who it was. He paused and turned his head when he heard a howl, a scream then crushing. So Sasuke and Sakura had defeated the wolf woman.

"_Human's these days"_ He said as the creature in front of him nodded then walked away, he followed.

Mamoru led him to where Gaara was standing with his son, the other leaf ninja, and Kankuro.

"Hey, Mamoru found Kaisen" Sakura said, looking back at the two wolves.

Shikamaru seemed to be explaining something to Kankuro while pointing to the paper tags in the air, only a few smelt of explosives.

"_I think the book of Gelel is up there_" Kaisen thought to Mamoru.

She looked up at the strong hold and nodded. The two took off, much to the others protest and ran up the wall to the strong hold. Mamoru and Kaisen reached the book just as a guard ran out. Mamoru knocked it over as Kaisen grabbed the book and ran only to be stopped by another guard. He threw the book to Mamoru who caught it and jumped, Kaisen jumped after her. They landed in a bed of sand. The sand lowered them to the floor. Mamoru ran to Gaara and held the book out to him. He took it and Shikamaru looked at it.

"The book of Gelel!" he examined in surprise.

Before they could talk further the room began to rock and shake.

"I think it's time we left" Sasuke said

The others agreed.

"We need to get the people out of the strong hold" Kankuro said and Shikamaru nodded.

* * *

They broke in to the fortress bringing the people one by one to the surface where Sakura was going over them.

Shikamaru and Sasuke came back up, each carrying a person.

"How are they? Shikamaru questioned setting down the others.

"They're still breathing thankfully but there not regaining consciousness."

"I see" Shikamaru said looking at the medic in training.

Their moment was destroyed as a huge explosion rocked the place.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked

"I don't know" Shikamaru said looking back where he had just come from, "but what ever it is sure doesn't sound good"

Sasuke bit his lip, Naruto was still down their. Kaisen stood and sniffed the air, the cavern smelt like magic. Sasuke jumped back in.

Kankuro came back out with two more people and looked at Shikamaru who was staring at the cavern.

"How many are left?" he asked the puppet master.

"Not a lot, just two or three of them I just saw Uchiha grab two more."

"Alright then" Shikamaru said clenching his fist. "Naruto" he thought...

The ninja were examining the people when Mamoru and Kaisen began to bark at the strong hold. They all looked up and saw it was sinking into the earth. Sakura looked down into the cavern and said

"No way" she was looking at the shadows eating the strong hold. They all looked at the two Okami's who were snarling at the cavern and backing away.

"What gotten into you Mamoru?" Kankuro asked

They turned back to see the shadows spreading, Sakura gained a panic look.

"Naruto" she said looking at Shikamaru, catching Gaara's attention. Naruto was in the cavern still. "Where's Naruto" she asked as she looked back "he's still not in there is he?"

She ran forward, much to Sasuke's and Shikamaru's alarm

"Sakura wait" Shikamaru called out "Damn" he ran after her. The three jumped into the pit with Sakura calling for Naruto. "Naruto" Shikamaru called out.

"Dobe, Naruto answer" Sasuke to shout.

All three jumped back blinded as a huge beam of blue light shot up from the cavern. Kaisen and Mamoru jumped in alarm at it. It shot into the sky and vanished. The three stared before the ground shook again. The three leaf ninja's found they were standing in tree tops as the land changed from desert to rocky and forest.

Mamoru looked at Kaisen who just shrugged at her.

"What the heck is going on around here?" Shikamaru asked

"It was even more powerful then the legends tell" a familiar voice shouted in excitement.

"Is that gramps" they three looked around for the old man. They turned to see him push over a rock separating them.

He dusted himself off as Sakura asked

"Are you ok"

Kaisen sighed as he watched the ninja talk to the old man, if he was alive that meant Naruto was as well. Mamoru sighed as well as she leaning on Gaara's leg, this was to long of a mission. Gaara spotted something and walked forward while saying

"What is this?" he said eying the new land. Kankuro gasped when he noticed the people waking up.

The leaf ninja helped the old man climb up, Temujin soon followed, carrying Naruto. After a quick check up for Naruto he was deemed fine.

* * *

The ferrite went over to where Mamoru and Kaisen sat next to Sasuke and Gaara who were reading the book of Gelel.

It made some noises before hissing at the two Okami's catching everyone's attention. Mamoru blinked before growling back. The two snarled at one another, their fur on ends. Gaara had never seen Mamoru look so riled up, what had the animal done to make her this way. The ferrite jumped in the air and clamped onto Mamoru's nose with its teeth. Mamoru seemed surprised as she sat still for a moment before shaking her head trying to get the rat off her.

Once it let go, it scampered away to Temujin while everyone laughed or chuckled in Sasuke's and Gaara's cases. Kaisen even snickered. Mamoru looked at him, she raised a paw, and slammed it on top of his head, causing him to fall face first into the dirt. Mamoru then snickered and pranced away.

* * *

Gaara sat on the rock next to his brother, Mamoru's head in his lap, he watched three of the four leaf ninja wave goodbye to Temujin with the Caravan and thought of all that would happen when he returned to Suna, his road to becoming someone important, someone needed had just taken one more step, but he still had a long way to go.

He glanced at Mamoru; he felt he would be fine as long as he had people like her in his life. He would be able to do it.

Gaara returned to Suna, with Kankuro and Mamoru. The team he had originally set out with greeted him. Kansu, the man who had originally welcomed him to the team, smiled at Gaara and shook his hand.

"Good Job Gaara"

Gaara blinked before nodding to them man, one more person had just helped him take a step forward on his way to his goal. He rather like this path Naruto had set him on.


	15. A New Mission

**Don't own Naruto**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: The New Mission**

Naruto frowned as he listen to Tsunade tell him that he couldn't go training because Ero-senen still had things to do. He made a face. The pervert was probably at some hot springs 'researching'. On the plus side Sasuke couldn't go off and train with Kakashi because the team leader was waiting for the master of toads.

"I am giving you a mission" this caught Naruto's attention "you will escort two royals to their home land, the island of crescent moon, and because he needs it, I am sending Lee with you. Sakura, Kaisen I am expecting you to keep the three boys in line for me." The girl nodded while the wolf gave a bark. Tsunade smiled before screaming "Dismissed" she handed Kakashi the mission scroll and they left to pack.

* * *

The sun beat down mercilessly on the desert and all those walking in it. Four Genin and one silver haired Chunin walked through the hot desert. A white wolf with a green band on his leg walked beside them as well.

One was a hyper loud blonde ninja, wearing an orange vest with blue sleeves and orange shorts. He had bright blue eyes and whisker markings

On his left was a black haired boy with black eyes. He wore a blue muscle shirt. On the back of his shirt was a red and white fan. He wore white shorts and blue ninja sandals. His hair was shaped like a chickens butt. Kaisen walked at his side.

Kaisen was an all white wolf with a green anklet on his forearm his eyes black and he wore a headband around his neck.

Next to him was the only female and medic [in training] of the group. She had short pink hair, a red shirt showing her midriff. A red skirt with a white hem and black sandals; her eyes were green.

The Jonin was tall, wearing elbow lengthen sleeved shirt and a green Jonin vest. His black pants went to his ankles and the skin showing was wrapped in bandages and tucked into his shoes. His head band covered his left eye and his silver hair shot up to the left. A mask covered a good portion of his face.

On the blonde ninjas right was a tall boy with black bowl shaped hair. He wore green spandex, his headband a belt. The spandex ended at his elbows and knees. On his legs were orange leg warmers.

All the ninja wore packs as they trudged to their meeting point for their mission. Rock lee, and team seven: Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Kakashi Hatake.

The orange Ninja known as hidden leafs number one knuckle head ninja, Naruto panted heavily as he walked with his mission team.

"Man its Hot" he said and the Sakura was quick to speak.

"Oh shut up Naruto, we've got out new summer uniforms, what more do you want, stop complaining"

Kaisen rolled his eyes at the two loud team members. The middle walker, Sasuke snorted and said

"Dobe"

"Just hang in there" said the very animated green boy Lee. "The Rond-a-view point is right up head here."

"Some B ranked mission this is" moaned Naruto

"This person we're supposed to escort" said Sakura getting to the point of the mission. "He's important right Kakashi-sensei?"

"According to Lady Tsunade" said the Jonin "he is."

* * *

The traveling group stopped when they all heard heavy traveling behind them. The sound of neighing horses and wagon wheels reached their ears. Passing them was a caravan of horse drawn carts; a very long caravan of all things. Kaisen gave the caravan a weird look, did a humans always have so much stuff.

"Is this all for one person?" asked Sakura as the group stared.

Naruto moved closer to where he was in between Sakura and their sensei. Sasuke just raised an eye brow. Lee tried to glare past the sun to see the end of the caravan. Kaisen sat down on the hot sand, panting.

"All these wagons…what the heck are they all for" said a flabbergasted Naruto

"My shopping" a voice said as the wagons slowed to a stop. The group turned around to see a large man dressed in blue trying to get out of the lead cart. Kaisen mended his thought from earlier. Did one human really need this much stuff. "I saw so many wonderful things in all the lands we visited, I had to have them. So I just kept buying and buying and before I knew it, I ended up with all this."

The man who had walked up to them was large, wore blue and white clothing that looked like silk, a blue, white and gold sash across his shoulder, two necklaces, he had on a red bandanna, and had shoulder length black hair and dark eyes.

"I am the prince of the land of moon, I'm Mechiru, and you I take it…"

Kakashi picked up the last end of the sentence with an eye crinkle representing his smile.

"Are from the village hidden in the leaves, your majesty, I'm Kakashi Hatake, the squad leader. This is Naruto Uzumaki"

"How do you do" Naruto said bowing.

"Sakura Haruno" the copy ninja continued

"Pleasures mine" Sakura also bowed her head.

"Sasuke Uchiha" Kakashi said

"Hn" the Uchiha said bowing his head

"Kaisen" he pointed to the wolf which got a weird look from the large man "And Rock Lee" Kakashi finished the introductions.

Lee saluted the prince and shouted "sir" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"The six of us are your escorts. We are here to see you safely home to your Kingdome"

"Well" the prince said "I can see I am in good hands" the prince seemed shocked about something then walked forward. He stopped in front of Sakura and bent down to her level. "Well hello, aren't you the pretty one" Naruto's face gained an annoyed looked while the rest just stared. Though Kaisen swore Sasuke's eye twitched. "Far to pretty to be a ninja" the man continued

"Don't be deceived she's well qualified" Kakashi said

The man didn't seem to believe it as he looked at the pink haired kounchi.

"You don't say" he said. "Thank you" he said "glad you could come"

Lee's mouth was now hanging open, Sasuke's hands were crossed and Naruto looked like he had eaten something sour as the prince held out his hand to Sakura for a handshake. Kaisen looked between his son and the girl with a weird look.

"No that's all right really" she said shaking his hand.

He used his other hand to grab her hand and hold it in his, saying

"She's cute" he began to rub Sakura's hand who looked shocked.

Naruto and lee gasped and leaned forward their fingers twitching, Sasuke got knocked back a little by Lee and, looked annoyed his hands were clenched by his side, of what he was annoyed at no one knew. Kaisen let out a soft growl, invading personal space much, he thought.

"I really hate royalty" was Sasuke's only thought.

While the prince petted Sakura's hand as his face turned slightly red and Sasuke staid annoyed, Lee and Naruto turned angry faces towards the prince. Sakura on the other hand simply smiled at the attention and clenched the prince's hand in hers till the knuckles could be heard cracking.

The prince turned blue in the face and screamed as he tried to pull away from the freakily strong ninja. Naruto and lee grinned and Sasuke just gave a tiny smirk and an "Hn" as he folded his arms. Kaisen openly snickered getting a look from Sasuke.

"Like you said" Kakashi said as the prince finally got away "you're in good hands"

Sakura smiled innocently and the three boys snickered, lee and Naruto harder then Sasuke.

"I see very impressive"

The moment was ruined when Naruto screamed as something hit his forehead protector with a pop and he fell down. The other three turned and looked at him as he jumped back up paranoid with a kunai out. Kaisen jumped but sat back down as he stared at the thing on the boy's forehead protector.

"Defensive positions, take cover, we're under attack." He spun around in circles.

Lee looked normal as he watched, Sakura looked annoyed and Sasuke looked emotionless, so therefore normal.

"In real life" a child voice said "you'd be dead" Naruto turned to the voice, he and the others saw a little boy with black hair, dark eyes rimmed by glasses, holding a bow, and his outfit was a sky blue robe. "Father" said the boy as he put away the bow, and walked over. "Are you sure about these people, they don't really look like much of an escort, especially not the short one. And what good could a dog do?"

Kaisen growled at the boy but he didn't pay much attention to the wolf.

Lee looked at the boy in wonder, while Sasuke looked aggravated, Sakura looked annoyed and Naruto gained a pissed look and said

"Hey wait just a minute you little"

Kakashi swooped over and covered the insulting words pouring out of Naruto's mouth.

The prince placed his hand on the boys shoulder and said with a laugh

"I hope you forgive my son, Hikaru, he is in the mischievous age that boys go through."

Kaisen rolled his eyes; the boy was a spoiled brat.

"Nice to meet you Hikaru" said Kakashi still covering Naruto's mouth.

Sakura smiled while Sasuke looked annoyed still and lee just stared.

The little boy adjusted his glasses then gave a similar smirk as Sasuke which made said Uchiha's eye twitch and Naruto try to get out of Kakashi's hand. After a bit of screaming he looked up at his teacher and stopped talking.

"Well then shall we be off" the prince said as he and his son walked back to their wagon

"Just deal with it" Kakashi said wisely "remember what lady Tsunade said, if any harm comes to the prince we will have a national incident on our hands"

Naruto pulled the suction cup arrow off his fore head with a grunt.

* * *

A while later the group was traveling through a canyon on a trail. The tall rock faces were impressive to the travelers as the made their way to the sea port of the land of wind.

Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura walked on one side of the trail of wagons, Lee and Naruto walked on the other. Kaisen bounded around the under bush jumping from ninja to ninja. Kakashi and the others were pretty sure this large group was bound to attract some unwanted attention.

Naruto and others were remembering there conversation with the Hokage/Grandma Tsunade when a group of Bandits jumped down from the cliffs with a yell. They ran to the wagons with weapons drawn.

Lee went into action right away, running up the cliff face to meet the men head on. He laid waist to them in no time with his superior Tai Jutsu skills. Kakashi hopped over the moving wagon tops and Sakura and Sasuke were being knocked back by a few while dodging. Sasuke used a grand fire ball on a few making the others head towards the girl more then him. Kaisen ran up the canyon hill and took out some of the bandits before they reached his son.

Sakura battle one two armed swordsman with her kunai as Sasuke battle a few with some shrunken. Kakashi jumped in to help the medic of the team as it was trained of him. The medics stay out of fights and heal others.

Naruto was fighting a man on one of the cliff ledges, the man over powered him and he was sent tumbling down the ledge as he lost his balance. As he escaped almost being sliced in two he did the Jutsu he was famous for, the multi shadow clone Jutsu.

About a dozen other Naruto's jumped at the man. Inside the lead wagon prince Mechiru yawned as his son played some hand held game of ninjas fighting.

Back on the cliff Naruto's clones had taken down the man as the caravan went on with out a hitch. Naruto breathed deeply as his clones vanished.

"Let's go Dobe!" a voice called snapping him out of his daze. He glared down at the Uchiha who wasn't even looking anymore.

"Teme" Naruto muttered as he made his way down to the group and began their formation all over again.

* * *

Much later in the day as the sun set and the moon took its place the travelers stopped for camp.

The group were all sitting around watching the prince eat and they remembered what the Hokage said about the last group not being able to "stomach the job" they were all about ready to run and hurl. Even Sasuke looked a little green in the face. Naruto wasn't even this disgusting when he ate Ramen.

The prince's son was eating very neatly and the two's own personal chefs were working over time as the prince wolfed down his food.

Naruto stirred his ramen as the others ate. All four Chunin ate their ramen together on one end of the camp and Kakashi ate at the other alone. Kaisen munched on a rabbit he caught away from the royal humans. All six finished at the same time.

Later that night as the two royals slept away some of the ninja stood guard. It was Naruto, Kakashi and Sasuke's turn to be awake while Sakura and Lee slept. Naruto sneezed loudly as he sat shivering in the desert night. The desert may have been smoldering hot in the day but freezing at night, it was almost as bad as the land of snow ordeal. Kaisen laid on top of Sakura for body heat. He watched Naruto shiver and wondered if Mamoru was use to the cold of the desert.

He glanced over at Sasuke who just sat there not showing if he was cold or not. With a snort, he closed his eyes to try and get a bit of sleep.

* * *

The next day as camp was packed and the group moved on, they had finally left the desert and were in a field. Kakashi and Naruto stood closes to the lead cart this time. Kakashi talked with the prince.

"So Prince Mechiru, I assume you plan on being king one day?"

"Oh yes" the price replied "once my father retires, of course he is in perfect health"

Naruto watched the prince play his hand held game, sitting on the back of the carriage, with no emotion with a bored look. The kid was too much like the Teme for his liking. Naruto tuned out the older prince to talk to Hikaru.

"So uh…what game are you playing over there?" The boy didn't respond. "Looks like it must be fun" Naruto said for conversation sake, the game didn't look like it was fun judging from the boy's expression.

"What kind of king does the leaf village have?"

"We don't have a king" filled the awkward silence when the boy again didn't respond.

"So much for trying to be friendly, fine be that way" Naruto said more to himself as he turned back to the older men's conversation.

"His title of Hokage passed down from generation to generation?" asked Mechiru.

"No the title is give to whoever is best at securing the peace and harmony of the village no matter who it might be." Kakashi looked back at the blonde behind him. "Even this guy, in fact it's actually Naruto's dream to be Hokage someday" The prince looked back at the boy and the son continued his game. "In order to make that dream real he is willing to risk his life and push self to the limit every day."

"Impressive" said Mechiru

Naruto grinned and said

"Nah, it's just what we do you know." His grin suggested he was really proud of his dream. "All apart of our training, not that big a deal"

Finally Hikaru said something

"How stupid" was the words that caught Naruto's attention.

He caught Naruto's gaze and looked embarrassed about saying that out loud. Naruto unfolded his arms from behind his head with an angry face.

"What?" he said an unidentified tone reaching his voice? "Did you say something, I didn't quite catch that" his voice was becoming angrier. When he was ignored he yelled "Hey you I am talking to you, you…" he was cut off as Kakashi intercepted his mouth.

The copy ninja took the angry boy to the side and said

"Calm down. You hear"

Naruto just glared at the stuck up little boy. Kakashi called up Sasuke to walk with him in the lead wagon as Naruto went back to walk with Lee and Sakura. Kaisen followed Sasuke loyally

The prince stared at the wolf and said

"You can make animals ninja?" he questioned.

They had filled Kakashi in what the caravan had called Kaisen but the humans hadn't found much research on the subject.

Kaisen noticed the little prince staring at him as Kakashi explain only special animals trained could become Ninja. The boy looked away once Kaisen made eye contact so the wolf looked away as well.

* * *

At the next village they passed threw they all saw a sign advertising a circus. The two princes decided they wanted to go. So the whole group headed to the colorful big top with loud music coming from the inside.

Inside the circus there were many tricks done by amazing looking animals. The two princes sat in the very front row. While Mechiru laughed his son was mesmerized by all that was going on around him.

Up in the top row were the five ninjas. Naruto and Sakura were most impressed by the boxing kangaroos. Even Sasuke was impressed by their moves as they balanced on their tails. Kaisen thought it was pretty pathetic, these animals were captive and had no purpose but to be human's entertainment. He snorted only to have Sasuke pat him on the head. He relaxed at the attention

The ring master came out to stand in the spot light and said

"And now what you all have been waiting for, the one and only Chamu the saber tooth tiger"

Crazy colored lights appeared as a drum role was preformed for suspense. All the lights came together in one spot on the left balcony on the stage. The tiger had long fangs coming out of his mouth, golden eyes, and grey fur, a scarf was around his neck and a brown vest on his back.

Kaisen stared in wonder, a saber tooth, really rare these days.

He snarled a bit then let out a loud roar. The roar shocked Mechiru and made Hikaru gasp in awe. Chamu then used the platforms to reach the center stage for his performance.

"As rare as he is dangerous, he's the only one of his kind in captivity. And here's Chamu's friend and partner" another drum role was played "Kiki" a brown monkey swung onto the stage.

The monkey wore a yellow scarf and red vest and also had on a red hat. He summer salted on to the tigers head. The ring master continued over the crowd.

"Now Chamu and Kiki have a very special treat for you"

Chamu played volley ball with Kiki for a bit then ran threw some hoops of fire. Hikaru was mesmerized by the cat's powerful display. The show ended when Kiki threw an apple he had taken a bite out of into the air and it was shot threw by a bows men.

"If you thought that was hard, watch this" the ring master said after the crowd let out a breath of awe. Chamu stood on his hind legs a Kiki spun the apple on his finger. "If he is only a off by a fraction of an inch, its good by Kiki" the ring master said "alright, we need absolute silence everyone" he said as the archer took aim.

There was a hush over the crowd when it was broken by the twang of a bow and a small arrow with a suction cup end hit the apple. There was another silence as everyone tried to figure out what happened.

The archer looked stunned and confused as the spot light was moved over to where the arrow came from, it was Hikaru.

"Easy shot" he muttered

"Bravo" said the ring master as the ninjas in the stands looked on in a strange silence. "Good eye sonny" the ring master it seemed wanted to see if the boy could continue. "However, let's see you handle this" he snapped his fingers. Kiki began to spin the apple again as Chamu moved in a circle around the room, a moving target. "Go ahead, try it now" the man said in a daring voice. "And if you make it you win a prize."

The little boy took aim as everyone, including the escorting Konoha Ninjas looked on in wonder. Kaisen had to admit, even if he was a spoiled brat, he was pretty good at what he did.

The boy after a bit, let go of the bow sting and hit the apple dead center. The ring master was even in shock as all he could say was wow. Everyone began to applaud the boy.

"Ado boy way to go" said Mechiru.

Up in the stands with the ninja, they all applauded except Naruto who sat in shock and Sasuke just raised an eye brow.

"Remarkable" said Lee "the boy has talent" Naruto just hmphed and looked away in annoyance. Kaisen snickered at the fox boy; he still was mad about the short comment.

The ring master walked up to Hikaru and said

"What a great shot, I've never seen anything like it"

Hikaru closed his eyes and said smugly

"I've down harder ones" the man put on a thinking face and said

"you deserve a prize for that one, Yeah, now let me see, what do you think about a" the man was cut off as Hikaru said while pointing

"I want him"

"Huh, oh Chamu, Oh he's to big and dangerous sonny," the man turned back to the demanding boy "besides with Chamu gone, I wouldn't have a show"

It was meant to be a bit of a joke but Hikaru said

"I don't care, I want him" while the man rambled Hikaru turned to his father and said "Father please"

The ninja frowned, was the prince really going to give his son what he wanted.

Mechiru smiled and said

"Sure why not, I have always wanted my own circus, why don't we buy the whole thing, Tent and all"

Humans were very strange, Kaisen thought sadly.

The poor ring master didn't know what to do.

* * *

Mechiru signed the check as the ring master shook as he stared at the lots of zeros.

"You can cash it as soon as we get to the island." The ring master just nodded.

The circus workers began to pack up everything as the prepared to head to there new home, the crescent moon Kingdome.

Naruto, Lee and Sakura were flabbergasted, while Sasuke just leaned on one of the crates, his emotion not displayed while he pet Kaisen on the head. The wolf also seemed to think this whole thing was stupid and a waist of time.

"Amazing this guy bought the whole circus?" Sakura said.

"Yeah that's rich" said Naruto sarcastically, Kaisen agreed

"Loser" said Sasuke as the others looked at him "what is he going to do with a circus?"

* * *

Let me know what you think, excpessialy Sasuke's insert into the movies, I'd like to know. Oh and if you noticed this chapter is a bit more discriptive than the others it's because when I started writing the movies with sasuke before Okami Iki, I wrote this chapter first...came up with Kaisen and Mamoru blah blah you get the idea.


	16. Lessons learned

**Don't own Naruto**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Lessons learned**

The two princes and the ring master were walking discussing future plans in the land of the moon. Chamu and Kiki who were sitting in the shade watching them. Hikaru noticed Chamu and stopped to stare.

Hikaru walked up to them and Kiki hopped off, Hikaru held up an apple to the tiger and said

"Hungry?"

Chamu just backed up his head and growled in a threatening manner. Hikaru stood straight in fear as the tiger rose to its full height on the crate he had been perched upon. He gave a roar at the boy who fell back in surprise and fear, yelling out as he fell.

The ring master and the prince had ran back to them, as Chamu lunged at the panic stricken boy. Something blonde and orange knocked him out of the way. Naruto and Hikaru rolled a bit away from the tiger and came to a stop at the wall across from them, crashing into it.

The tiger just stood there and growled as Naruto glared at it then sighed.

"That was close" he said holding a shaking Hikaru.

"Sonny" the ring master said "he's a wild animal; he doesn't like humans, not even me"

The ring man was grabbed by the shoulders by an angry Mechiru who said.

"Listen here, you have to do something about him, he is dangerous."

The poor man stuttered and said

"Of course we'll lock him up in his cage and keep him under guard at all time, won't happen again"

Hikaru looked back at Chamu and saw him pick up the apple he had been offered.

"That was a little scary huh?" Hikaru looked up at Naruto who had saved him. Hikaru looked shocked then closing his eyes pushed him away and ran away. "Hey"

The boy ran past Sasuke, Sakura and Lee. Sakura called out to him but he ignored her and kept running. Kaisen watched the boy, wondering what had happened.

Naruto looked annoyed then sarcastically said

"Don't thank me, I only just saved your life is all" he said shaking his fist. Kaisen really wondered what happened now.

* * *

The day continued with out any other incidents and the next morning the even larger caravan was moving. Chamu sat in his cage and Hikaru looked out his window in sadness.

They reached the port but the yacht taking them to there home could not make it due to a storm so another ship was being arranged to take them to the island. The prince was not all phased by the event and took it kindly.

The prince ordered his wagon and Naruto, Kakashi and Sasuke to come with him. Kaisen stayed with the medic to keep her company. The cabin was filled with flowers and the prince was humming while combing his hair. Hikaru asked where they were going. His eyes widened at the reply he got.

"Were going to visit your mother"

* * *

They stopped at a large house and a garden. A woman with black hair sat in the garden and looked up with the horses stopped.

Mechiru held up all the flowers and said

"It's so wonderful to see you, Amio"

The woman, Amio gasped and dropped the basket she had been caring and ran towards the man. The man dropped some of the flowers and welcomed her into a hug, or would have if she had hugged him. She ran passed him and knelt in front of Hikaru.

"Hikaru" she said "is that you" she then hugged him and cried. Hikaru looked stunned, too stunned to do anything. The woman smiled at her son and said. "Look at you Hikaru, you've grown" the boy simply blushed. Mechiru walked up and got her attention. "Who are you" she asked.

The prince dropped all of his flowers again and said

"How can you say that Amio, don't you recognized me" there was a whine in his tone.

Amio looked at him closely as if trying to remember him.

"Impossible, Mechiru?" she said, His reply was a positive. Her eyes widened in shock. "What, no, no, I don't believe it you're to fat."

Both Naruto and Sasuke snickered at the comment.

"Well if I am its only because of you, ever since you left me, eating as been the only thing to make me forget my loneliness"

Amio sighed in aggravation. The woman went inside followed by the prince except Hikaru sat outside listing to his mother and father argues over him and his father's habits.

Hikaru watched in shock and confusion as his mother hit his father then said

"You haven't got a clue about what really matters"

* * *

Mechiru left the house with his son and went back to the dock to wait for the boat. As sunset came everyone began to gather on the boat. Hikaru and his father sat on the docks edge as Mechiru wondered over his loves attitude. A servant walked up to them and said he needed to speak about the departure plans. Hikaru just turned on his game as if father walked away.

Farther from where the young boy sat were the original team 7 children. Sasuke stood, Sakura sat on a pole and Naruto was making ramen. Kaisen munched on some meet that had been given to him, it wasn't really good. Didn't get much of a thrill eating something he didn't catch.

"Hard to believe isn't" said Sakura "she's the boys mother" she had been told the story when the two boys had returned.

"Yeah" Naruto said "she got sick and tired of living with the prince so she left three years ago"

"Hmm, can't say I blame her" she said Kaisen agreed. Naruto slurped up his Ramen as Sasuke stared at the boy on the Warf. Sakura stood and said "Well, I'm going to see how the loading is coming along"

Naruto gave his mouthful of understanding while Sasuke said

"Hn"

Kaisen grunted and followed the woman, the meat didn't taste all that good anyway.

* * *

Hikaru walked back up the Warf where Naruto and Sasuke were. Naruto stopped slurping his ramen and both ninjas looked at the boy who paused and looked back. Sasuke just grunted and looked out into the sunset; Naruto just snapped his chopsticks and looked away. The boy walked up to Naruto and asked.

"Is it good?"

Naruto looked confused at Hikaru's question so Hikaru pointed at the empty ramen bowl.

"Yeah" said Naruto turning away "not as fancy as your use to but I like it" there was an underlining mocking tone in the blonde's voice.

Hikaru narrowed his eyes and glanced at the black haired boy who barley said anything. Sasuke glanced at the boy and walked away, Naruto stood, also looked at Hikaru, noticing his face. Naruto's own face softened then he walked away from the boy.

"You should be my vassal" Hikaru said with a smirk. Naruto turned around with a weird look on his face and said

"Say what"

Sasuke also stopped to listen to this strange boy's request of Naruto.

"Serve me as my vassal and I will give you anything you want"

"Not a chance" Naruto said, walking away.

Hikaru followed him saying

"Don't you like games or toys; I can give you all the games and toys you'd ever want"

He reached were Sasuke was standing when he too stopped and let the boy crash into him. Naruto grounded his teeth and said

"Forget it kid, I'm not going to be your vassal or what ever it is" he turned to Hikaru and walked back a few steeps. For a moment both Sasuke and Hikaru thought Naruto was going to hit the prince with the Tea pot. "Grow up, stop looking down on people" he then walked away.

He didn't get very far again when the little boy's arrow hit his back. Sasuke barley held back a snicker when he was pierced with one to. Sasuke glared crossed eyed at the offending object and ripped if from his forehead protector, his eyes bled red as Naruto spun around.

Naruto's face was red as he lunged at the boy grabbing him. Sasuke smirked as Naruto grabbed Hikaru and he too walk up to the struggling boy.

"That does it; I've had it with you, even if it causes an international incident. It will be worth it"

The boy struggled and both Sasuke and Naruto's fists pulled back and hit the boy in the head. The boy stopped struggling and Sasuke thought they had killed him when Naruto set him on his knees till he began to cry.

"It's time someone taught you, you can't have everything your own way, that's not the way things work"

Naruto folded his arms along with Sasuke both looking very smug.

"Naruto, Sasuke" they heard a very angry voice say. Both boys' faces fell as they looked over at their angry pink haired unnaturally strong teammate. She was walking very quickly over to them. Kaisen followed at a less dangerous pace behind her.

"Slow down Sakura I was only showing him…" his eyes shown with fear but he never got to finish because Sakura punched him into water. She then turned to Sasuke and swung her fist into his arm.

He thought he heard something snap when her fist connected. Sakura had actually hit him, not as much as she had Naruto but still. He may have been emotionless but that still hurt, as soon as she turned her back he rubbed the spot. Kaisen snickered at the boys' expense

* * *

After Sasuke was forced to fish Naruto out of the water they boarded the boat and set sail. By night fall they were out into the middle of the ocean heading to the land of moon. Tables had been set up on the main deck as the prince was drunk and danced with a few of the circus girls.

Sasuke sat at a table with Lee and Sakura, Naruto was on the floor, tied with rope shoulder down to feet. It was times like these Sasuke was glad Sakura had a crush on him. She didn't punish him as hard. Though his arm still hurt like hell. Kaisen munched happily away on some food near his chair.

"What did I do, what about Teme, just untie me, what's the big deal." Naruto whined.

Sakura stood and said

"You don't go around whacking the son of a prince; face it you have to apologize"

Naruto rolled away and said

"No, and what about Teme, he hit him too"

"Do you think I could tie down Sasuke and keep him there" Sasuke snorted at this "besides, I know his arm is really bothering him and I am not going to heal it till he apologizes" Sasuke cursed at her being the only medic.

"No never, not in a million years." Naruto said, while Sasuke agreed in his mind.

Sakura walked up to him and said

"Suit your self" She bent down and waved the food near his nose till he turned around and tried to bite into it. "But your missing one heck of a party" Sasuke smirked behind his food, Sakura was one cruel woman.

"w-what are you d-d-d-d-doing Sakura" stuttered Naruto "ha-ha Sakura let me out of here, I'm starving."

Sasuke turned and noticed Hikaru watching them; he looked down sadly as one of the apples from the boys table was taken then another one. Sasuke watched the prince bend down to look at who was stealing the food.

* * *

The boy got up and followed something, holding an apple. He glanced at Kakashi only to see him reading his books. Sasuke stood and followed the prince. The soft patter of claws alerted him to Kaisen following him.

They hid behind a crate and watched the boy, who had been following a monkey.

The monkey took him all the way to the tigers cage; Sasuke still following in the shadows. The tiger made a growling noise and Sasuke's muscles tensed. The boy wiped the apple on his robe then walked forward. He held the apple out to the cage and the tiger lunged at the bars, its claws and teeth clinking on the metal.

The boy fell back and the tiger went deeper into the cage. Sasuke, who had been half way out of his hiding spot walked back into the shadows to see what the brat…Prince did. At glance he noticed Kaisen was also on edge. He turned back to the prince.

The boy had tears in his eyes as he threw the apple cage.

"Stupid tiger"

Sasuke rubbed his sore arm as the prince stomped by.

"The tiger doesn't like you, why do you keep trying." He asked making the boy jump. Sasuke emerged from the shadows with Kaisen. The party was in front of them, still going. The boy didn't answer. Sasuke sighed and scrapped his pride up, catching Sakura's eye as he spoke. "Sorry."

The boy blinked at him but before he could say anything Sasuke walked back over to the party. Sakura rolled her eyes at him before heeling the arm she damaged. His arm felt much better after that.

Hikaru looked at Kaisen before the dog nudged his hand with his head and went pack to the party.

* * *

Later after everyone went to bed; Kakashi walked to the bow of the ship and looked out.

"A new moon as passed" Thunder interrupted his mussing. He looked over and saw the rain clouds gathering. "Don't like the look of that." The ship was headed right for it.

* * *

The rain hit fast and it hit hard. It pelted mercilessly on the ship as the animals and people were moved below. Waves rocked the boat, making some of the people feel sick; including Mechiru.

The crew for the prince ran to Kakashi.

"Prince Mechiru will double your fee, please save the cargo." Kakashi looked around "We'll do what we can; it's the animals I am worried about"

"The circus people will help you hurry, there's no time to lose." the servant urged.

Sea water washed up onto the deck, and into some of the animal's cages. Other animals huddled together or fought their restraints trying to get away.

* * *

In the hall, Naruto rolled as the ship rocked; he rolled all the way into Sasuke as Kakashi walked out. Sasuke pushed him off and stood. Kaisen stretched from where he had been taking a nap. He was a little woozy because he was the earth element, he hated the open sea.

"Get up; we're going to need your help" Sakura said holding a rope. She stood and took off. Sasuke stepped on Naruto's back pushing him back into the ground as he ran by.

"Come on loser" he said with a smirk.

Naruto groaned as he stood.

"Easy for you" he said to him-self "You're not starving."

Naruto grumbled as he walked down the hall after the others. Apparently Sasuke had apologized. He sure it was a crappy one, where he grunted said sorry and walked away. He just wanted his arm fixed; Stupid Sakura for having a crush on him and stupid Sasuke for being Sasuke.

"What's the point" Hikaru said emerging from his room.

Naruto looked at the prince, whose eyes were closed and head down.

"What's that suppose to mean." Naruto asked, having no Patience for the boy right now, but he did stop and look at the prince.

"Who cares about the stupid animals? Just let them drown" Hikaru looked away.

Kaisen had come back for the blonde and saw the two talking so he waited to see what would happen to the little boy now. Naruto didn't like the comment the boy had made, his eyes showed that.

"What did you say" Naruto said standing, he could here a small growl from Kaisen behind him. "What did you just say" he asked getting in the boys face.

The boy gasped before looking away and saying

"Any way, it is to dangerous out there" Naruto picked the boy up by his shirt and slammed him into the wall [gently for Naruto] the boy was frightened now. "You spoiled little brat first you buy them like they're bunch of toys, now you bored of them so you want to toss them a side. You let all those animals die. Why you stinking little…." Naruto stopped when the boy flinched. He instead turned the boy to Kaisen and said. "Look at Kaisen, look at him, he's an animal, would you let him drown too, animals have personalities and feelings, they aren't things." He looked like he was going to hit the boy again. He just let go of his shirt and said "What am I doing your not worth the effort." He pushed the boy while letting go and Hikaru slid to the ground. "You're a waste of space, just go back to bed and stay out of our way. Come on Kaisen." He stormed to the upper deck.

Kaisen took one last look at Hikaru before following the fox boy.

It was a mess up on deck. The animals and cargo were being moved, waves made things slippery along with the rain. Kaisen slipped a bit when he came up.

He had lost sight of Naruto in the wind; he turned around to see the little prince at the door, so Naruto had gotten to another one. He went over to the boy and nudged him. The boy looked down at him and grabbed headband and fur. Holding onto that the two began to walk forward; Kaisen had a feeling he knew where the boy wanted to go.

* * *

The boy let go of Kaisen and grabbed the mammoths tusk just as the monkey Kiki came up to them. Kaisen nudged the boy. Water poured on deck, submerging them under water for a bit. Kaisen had crashed into the side. His head spun as he tried to focus on the little boy.

The idiot had just slammed into the tiger's cage. Kaisen scrambled to get up but his head spun and the water tripped him.

Hikaru, determined to prove Naruto wrong began to work on opening the Tigers cage. He turned the keys and opened the door, letting the tiger out. Kaisen noticed Naruto was off to the side, ready to sprint over.

The tiger was set free. Kiki ran to Chamu in glee, Hikaru watched in awe. It was then the wave washed over the deck again, when it pulled back, it took Hikaru and Kiki with it. Naruto and Kaisen were unable to stand; the water pushed and knocked them around.

Kaisen saw Chamu had the boy by his PJ'S before another wave knocked all three over. Suddenly thousands of Naruto's were on deck, jumping after the group. They created a human chain, pulling them back on board.

Finally Kaisen got a good enough grip to stand as all the clones disappeared, he and Naruto went to the boy, to see if he was alright. His eyes opened tiredly and he groaned before going back to sleep.

Kaisen and Naruto sighed, Naruto picked up Hikaru, still cradling Kiki and Chamu and Kaisen followed indoors.

After putting the boy to bed, Kaisen and Naruto joined their fellow ninja in their rooms and told them what happened. Sakura was relived he was ok, Sasuke just HN'D so that could have meant anything. Kaisen groaned at his wet fir and shook has hard as he could, drenching Sasuke and Sakura in the process.

The two groaned and complained and he just snorted at them before lying down and going to sleep. Stupid water was his last thought.

The ninja smiled at the animal and followed him into dream land.

* * *

The next morning, the sun was clear, the sea was calm and all were tired.

The ship sailed on, all the people and animals gathering on deck. Everyone looked up as Kiki began to chatter happily.

They saw Mechiru and Hikaru emerge.

Kiki ran to the boy and jumped in his arms. Lee mumbled something about youth while the others just smiled at the scene except Sasuke who just simply smirked.

Everyone held their breath as Chamu walked over to the boy, the ninja tense ready to pull him out of harms way. The ring leader tried to warn Hikaru but Chamu just walked around the boy, rubbing on him and purring. He stopped in front of the boy who looks frightened. After looking at Kiki, he reached out with his hand and pats the giant tiger on the head. The boy smiled in pure happiness.

"Amazing" the ring leader said "I've never seen Chamu do that with anyone before"

Sakura lightly elbowed Naruto while saying

"Go on" he looked at her before walking over to the boy.

Chamu was laying on the ground purring away as Hikaru scratched his ears. Naruto cleared his throat and said

"Hey" the boy flinched "I just wanted to say…well.., I'm sorry" he did a dramatic bow. "I shouldn't have wacked you and I shouldn't have said those things so I'm sorry."

Sakura smiled and looked at Sasuke while saying

"That's how you apologize to someone Sasuke-kun"

"Hn" he folded his arms and looked away.

"Man" Naruto continued "you were great, maybe a little reckless but you sure get points for guts." He grinned "And I'm not the only one who knows how brave you are, they know it too" he said referring to Chamu and Kiki,

The boy got all teary eyes while saying.

"Same here" he stood after wiping his eyes and said "I'm sorry to for everything I did and said" he turned to Chamu "that goes for you to, sorry Chamu. I got mad when you didn't trust me right away you see all I wanted was for you and Naruto to be my friends and I've never been able to make friends," Naruto looked shocked by this confession. "I don't know how" the boy continued

"Is that all you wanted" Naruto said with a grin "why didn't you say so. You want a friend you've got one. From here on out we're officially friends."

Kaisen walked over to Naruto just as Hikaru said

"You mean it?"

"Yeah" A typical Naruto reply.

The boy smiled and was pushed over as Chamu hugged him.

"And now you've got three friends" Naruto said watching Kiki dance. Kaisen walked over and licked the boy check "ok Four." Naruto edited.

"Five" Sakura said walking over Sasuke grunted behind her.

"Make that seven" Lee said while smiling

The boy looked sad all of a sudden and the group looked at him.

"What is it?" Asked Sakura

"The trip's almost over" he said "once we get to my island you'll all be going home"

"Yeah that's true" Sakura said looking a little down.

Naruto nodded like he had just come up with an idea and said

"So what, who cares" the others [besides Sasuke] grinned with him. "We'll just have to make a promise to each other I will promise never to forget you if you'll do the same; deal; friends forever?"

Hikaru stood and nodded, hooking his pinky with Naruto's.

"Wait a second" Sakura said bumping Naruto "what about us?

"Sorry" Laughed Naruto

The group pits their fists in the center and looked at Sasuke. He gave them a weird look before crossing his arms.

"I don't do pinky swears" he turned his head

"Come on Sasuke-kun" probed Sakura as Naruto grinned

"Yeah, Teme, I know your hair looks like a chicken, doesn't mean you have to be afraid of a promise of friends."

The Uchiha twitched before giving up and walking over, placing his hand in the center. They all pinky promised, Kaisen even jumped up with them.

"So we're, all of us, friends forever right?" Hikaru asked

"Hn" Sasuke said

"Right" replied lee

"That's right" said Naruto

"Yeah" Sakura said

Kaisen barked then was overshadowed by a roar as Chamu joined in; knocking them all over. The all laughed except Sasuke who gave a chuckle as Sakura leaned on him while she laughed.

They all sat up smiling [smirking] as Hikaru cried tears of joy. The onlookers on the boat smiled at the sight.

* * *

Cute little moment there in the movie, Let me know what you think of the story please and thank you.


	17. Betrayal on the Island

** in this chapter there will be a big hint to the real plot of the story and in the following chapters, see if you can figure it out, **

**don't own Naruto, but I do own Mamoru and Kaisen **

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: Betrayal on the Island**

When the ship pulled into harbor, the ninja noticed no one was around, this was suppose to be one of the most well coveted resort island, and their was nobody. The prince's piled into the wagon as they waved to the circus.

"Be sure to visit us at the palace" Mechiru said as he waved

"Thank you your highness, it will be our pleasure" the ring master said.

"Right, let's be off" and the carriage were off, the ninja walking in formation. Sasuke sat on the roof of the carriage doing 360 look out. Naruto walked to one side with Kakashi, Kaisen walked with lee and Sakura on the other.

As they walked through the village, they noticed no one was around; they heard the electronic voice sound out over the loud speaker

"Welcome to the land of the moon, natures playground; home of surf, sand and sun. After a day of…"

Kaisen tuned the voice out, just a tourist attraction. He sniffed around, the smell of humans lingered but was faded, and where everyone was he didn't know. Some smelled like they hid in the houses.

"How strange" the prince said "the streets are usually, bustling where did everybody go?" so the royal had noticed.

"This place is like a ghost town" Sakura said looking around.

Kakashi noticed someone speed by an alleyway, something wasn't right here.

* * *

They left the town behind and went all the way to the palace where the gates opened up. Kaisen felt better being in a forest but something didn't sit right with him. Sasuke had jumped off the carriage and was walking next to the Okami Iki and Sakura.

The wolf had to admit the palace was beautiful, with the blue and white towers and the fountain in the center. It was peaceful.

They exited the carriage and looked at the stairs leading to the doors, the ninja walking side by side the prince and his son.

"Not much of a welcome home" the prince said and Kaisen agreed. Wouldn't a kingdom be happy its crowned prince and son had returned?

Suddenly two people walked up to the balcony causing everyone to stop and look up at it.

One was stuffy looking man with a brown hair and beard. He wore the robes of a noble. The man [I think] next to him could have been his servant. His face was prude and stuck up, like he had been sucking on a lemon for to long.

"Ha, Shabadaba" Mechiru shouted in glee. Kaisen almost snickered, what a name.

"Well, well if it isn't Mechiru" the ninja didn't like the tone he used. "Back from your travels, I'm sure you must be exhausted." Kaisen smelt trap all over this. "You and young Hikaru are well I hope"

"Yes thank you Shabadaba" Mechiru said with a smile. "What's going on it town, where is everyone. There was no one to meet us?" The sour man didn't say anything and Mechiru face fell in confusion. "Shabadaba" The man's smile was giving Kaisen the creeps; his hair was standing on ends. The prince realized something and looked around. "Where is my father" he demanded "is something wrong, why didn't he come?"

The man gave another creepy smirk and said

"The King I am afraid is Dead" he almost sounded like he was laughing.

Mechiru's eyes widened

"What!" he shouted

The ninja were on high alert as they heard heavy foot steps of people in armor. All the moon kingdom guards came pouring out of the doors and down the stairs surrounding the group.

"I rule in the land of moon now which means there's no need for you anymore Prince" All the ninja surrounded the prince and his son staring up at the man in hate. "KILL THEM ALL" Shabadaba shouted and the guards ran forward while shouting.

Kakashi spoke then

"All of you get ready!"

Sakura and Sasuke pulled out Kunai while Lee ran forward and Naruto back. Kaisen stood near the prince growling and snarling his teeth drawn back wide. One of the guards distracted the wolf while another one sung at the prince, missing him as the prince fell, holding his son to him. Kaisen took care of the one he was fighting and Kakashi took care of the ones running at them. The guards were no mach for the skilled ninja.

"Prince Mechiru gets back in the Coach" Kakashi demanded. Sakura threw a smoke bomb, blowing away half of the guards. Kakashi spoke to the driver of the wagon. "Get them out of here Hurry"

Naruto's clones were punching away while Sasuke made a few phoenix fire balls. As the carriage rode way, the guards chased it, one guard speared the driver knocking him over, and Kaisen followed after the runaway carriage as the guards broke the glass trying to get in. Kakashi shoved them out of the way as he paused to open the door.

"Kaisen get in" he ordered the wolf. The Okami Iki jumped in the carriage; the two humans inside stared at him. Kaisen ignored them, instead turned to the doors, growling.

"Don't look now but here come reinforcements." Naruto told Kakashi. They all looked to see a carriage coming in from the gate

"Yeah but for which side?" the Jonin wondered.

The carriage had a seal on it, armor plating and men in uniform. One man jumped off, drew a sword and ran and began to knock people away from the carriage.

"It's Korika" Shabadaba said in horror.

"Captain" the guards said to the man blocking the door of the carriage.

"What are you waiting for" screamed Shabadaba "he's a traitor kill him."

The man turned and screamed

"I am no traitor" The other guards stood frozen but one ran forward and was blocked by the captain. "Come to your senses" he growled out as he blocked another blow. "It's lord Shabadaba that is the traitor." He knocked over the guard, the sword falling inches from his face. "This is madness" Korika panted "we're all brothers in arms." Kakashi blocked another attack aimed for the captain by elbowing the man. The two stood back to back protecting the carriage. "Who are you anyway?" Korika asked

"Leaf village ninja, hired by the prince" was Kakashi's response

"I see I'm glad you're here" the captain said

"We've got to move fast" Kakashi said as the man nodded "can you drive that coach?"

"I'm on it" Korika took off to the carriage. He jumped on and took the reigns. The horses took off and knocked over a few people, Kakashi followed, the guards carriage following them.

Kakashi slid to a halt and lifted his head band to show the Sharingan. He made a few hand signs and slammed his palm into the ground which cracked crating a huge mine of rocks allowing the people to escape.

The ninja followed the two carriages as the headed away from the palace.

* * *

Kaisen spent the ride to where ever they were going trying to comfort Hikaru. He could here the people talking around him.

"You fought well; thanks" the captain said "I am sorry there wasn't time to send warning of what's happened here."

"Where are we headed?" Kakashi asked

"A half mans station in the mountains, we will go there for now."

The journey was long, the rode through the empty town quietly and swiftly. Kaisen could have sworn he heard the Circus music. They went past the town and up the steep cliffs of the mountains. They stopped at a hole in the mountain side. Invisible unless you knew where you were going.

* * *

The captain opened the door to the cage and was shocked by the growling Kaisen that met him

"Whoa" he said, raising his hands as the wolf snarled.

"Kaisen" Sasuke said and the wolf jumped out followed by the prince and his son. They walked into the cavern, a man was lying down, Mechiru ran to the man in alarm while crying out, Hikaru following.

"Papa" "Grandpa" was the two things they said

Kaisen stopped by Naruto as he said to Sasuke

"So that old man, he's the king"

"And he doesn't look so good" Sasuke said back. The ninja sighed and sat down by the wall as there was nothing else to do. Kaisen sat with his head in Sasuke's lap as Korika explained what had happened

"There have been clashes lately, the king and some of his ministers like Shabadaba. Each side has different ideas of where they want to lead this land. The kind hopped to reason with them and one day brings them around to his point of view. But meanwhile Shabadaba took matters into his own hands. He plotted to over throw the king. By chance we discovered his plot in time and informed his majesty. He realized the time had come to confront his ministers. He knew this could be dangerous so he sent prince Mechiru and his son on a royal tour of many lands in order to protect them."

The prince was shocked and gasped looking up at the captain.

"That's why he sent us away, to protect us."

"Once you're safely out of the way the king moved to settle the matter but it was too late. Shabadaba had already hired Shinobi mercenaries" Kaisen had had enough. He stood, the ninja watching him and left the cave.

* * *

Kaisen exited the cave and looked around. Every land had a pack of Okami Iki's he was sure he could find a mountain or water or maybe a forest here somewhere.

He found them rather quickly, the mountain Okami Iki pack were lounging on top of the mountain; sun bathing. They looked up. Their brown anklets glistened in the sun.

"_What do you want_" growled one of them.

"_Help, the humans on the island, the royals?_" The pack leader interrupted him

"_We know we let the humans use the mountain as a safe house, why should we help the humans?_"

Kaisen snorted and said

"_Because my human child…_" he was cut off again as the pack laughed

"_Your one of those Okami's that takes human children, pathetic"_

Kaisen growled and jumped at the one who laughed, he crushed the animal to the ground, and the others looked startled, jumping to their feet.

"_No matter what I choose to do, I come here peacefully, I ask that you help me storm the palace, take out a few guards, some ninja maybe. Humans, they are not as stupid as we originally thought; they function much like we do, help me!"_

He let the leader up who looked at him. One of the woman Okami's walked up and said

"_I will accompany you with these _humans_, I will see if they are worthy of our help"_

Kaisen growled but nodded, the she-wolf following him down to the cavern, she sat hidden in the rocks just as the king died. Kaisen looked shocked, he ran into where Sasuke was. The boy looked down at him, pain in his eyes. Death affected his son greatly. Kaisen felt sorry he had to leave and miss the man's finally goodbyes.

The ninja's left the tunnel to let the locals have their moments. Kaisen saw the she-wolfs head stick from one of the stones.

"_I am guessing the black haired ninja is your son." _Kaisen nodded "_I have made my decision, these people still care for one another, a good quality among humans, these ninja of yours know loyalty well, I will return to the pack and tell them we will help you, after we've gathered we will meet you again, in the open."_

Kaisen nodded and she left, her shadow scampering up the wall to the pack. Kaisen looked at the moon and gave a long howl of morning, to honor the king's death.

Walking back he found Sasuke watching Naruto talk to Hikaru, he nudged the boy.

"Hey" he grunted as Kaisen sat down. "You know, the king dying like that for his people makes him a good king" Kaisen looked up at the solemn boy. "It also makes me glad I have people like Naruto, Sakura, everyone in my life. It also makes me glad I have you Kaisen. I don't know where you came from or really what you are, but I am glad."

In rare moment of sorrow, Sasuke hugged the wolf and sighed in his fur, letting out the pent up emotion threaten to over whelm him. Sasuke didn't cry anymore, all his tears ran dry along time ago, but the sigh was close enough for Kaisen to nuzzle his son.

* * *

"Let's go" Kakashi said "we are getting the two prince's out of the land of moon.

They all piled into the battle cart, the ninja running along side. Kaisen knew the Okami's would meet him soon; they would just have to help the people on their own, if he left.

The ninja took off near the carriage, Kaisen keeping up easily. The moon was full and the forest was dark but Kaisen felt right at home.

They stopped the carriage in the trees and approached a beach; they were going to the ally's land, to get help. The ninja and armed men eye the beach. Kaisen smelt the air.

There was suppose to be a boat to take them, but it wasn't showing. This made Kaisen as well as the humans on edge. Two boats suddenly appeared from the fog, the captain ran forward. Kaisen thought the boats rather small.

The two men talked then the captain motioned for them to come out.

The ninja went first, followed by the guard surrounding the two royals. Kaisen noticed Hikaru went back, his father wasn't moving. Kaisen turned back as well to see why the now king wouldn't run.

"Father" Hikaru said pulling on the man. "It's time lets go."

The man seemed to realize what was happening and stood; Kaisen came over to them and nudged the dazed man. The man was tired by running a few feet, the man needed to lose weight. Kakashi sent the men ahead as he waited. He sent Kaisen with Hikaru.

Hikaru looked back to see the ninja helping his father. Kaisen growled suddenly as the three mercenary ninja's jumped on to the beach.

One, the shortest threw a smoke bomb, the ninja plus king got out of the way in time. One was a girl with white hair, she threw the bomb. The other two were men. The tallest had long blue hair; the more dangerous looking one had red hair.

Kaisen growled but staid with Hikaru while keeping an eye on Sasuke.

"Are you really that stupid" the girl asked in a high annoying voice

"We knew you would arrange for a ship" the tall on said. "We've been watching the coast waiting for you to show up."

"Now then" the leader said "hand over the prince and his son."

Sasuke's eyes flared Sharingan as Naruto stepped forward and said

"Yeah like that will ever happen, get lost"

"Aren't you the spunky one" the leader said before smiling.

Naruto turned around just as one man appeared behind him. The man punched him and Naruto went flying. This sent the others into action. Sasuke vanished only to reappear in the air ready to punch the man. He connected with the shoulder but his leg was grabbed and he was tossed to the opposite side.

The man went after Naruto again, the two spared a little.

"What are you swinging at?" asked the man as Sasuke ran at him. He dodged Sasuke's blow and punched Naruto in the gut at the same time. He laughed at the two, pulling out a kunai of his own.

* * *

The red head looked at Kakashi unafraid as the Jonin appeared behind him.

"That's enough"

"Oh really?" he said

* * *

The other male with blue hair appeared behind Naruto and Sasuke. Punching both and they went flying into sand, skidding far.

The man ran after the two and punched Naruto this time. High into the air the man stopped Sasuke's rolling with a kick then jumped in to the air after Naruto. Punching him into the ground where he crashed next to Sasuke.

Sasuke groaned as he looked at Naruto, head first in the sand. His Sharingan flared again as he went to stand. The man noticed his movements. He turned and punched the Uchiha who went into the air as well, not as high. He then kicked him will the boy was in the middle of taking a breath for the fire ball jutsu.

The fire exploded in Sasuke's face as he crashed again into the ground, the world backing out.

While Kakashi fought the leader, Lee ran full speed at the man who knocked out Sasuke and Naruto.

"How dare you do that to Naruto and Sasuke" He shouted

As Lee was blocked the man's punch, Kaisen growled.

"Go" Hikaru whispered and Kaisen looked at him. "I know you want to, go" Kaisen nodded and howled into the air while running forward.

The shadows in the tree's blinked and ran forward, about 50 white wolves leapt out of the trees, brown bands on their legs.

"What the" the leader said as everyone stared.

The pack howled and broke off. Kaisen and a few others ran to the boys. Some went to Kakashi while the others ran to Sakura.

"Ready" Kakashi said to the wolves by his side who nodded and they ran forward, the enemies a step behind.

The leader cut Kakashi who was surprised. The man's victory was short lived, as the wolves jumped at them. He dodged most, getting a few scratches here and there, he kicked the rest away.

The bulker man blocked Lee again while throwing away wolves. Kaisen latched on to the arm, trying to give an opening to lee. Lee was cut to.

Sakura was also cut though she dodged, the woman dodge the dogs easily. Something was wrong. Everything seemed to be moving slow.

Kaisen landed by Lee, growling.

A genjutsu he thought. All the wolves paused when they felt something tainted enter the area. They turned to see the man had latched onto Kakashi's arms, the glove he was wearing turning the man's hand to stone.

The Okami's felt it, the power in the glove. That glove was made from a dead Okami Iki's power. All the wolves gave an agonizing howl as the man smirked.

"Sorry but this isn't a genjutsu." As the others figured out why they were moving so slow, the leader whispered to Kakashi. "This glove was made by a man who killed a powerful being. An elemental being known as a stone Okami Iki." Kakashi's eyes widened "And I say your pets, just figured that out." He smirked

"Back off" Kakashi yelled at the wolves that looked at him. "Stay away"

The captain suddenly jumped in swiping at the Okami killer.

"It's not over yet, you must still face me. I will avenge our king or die"

He ran at the man who dodged with a laugh.

He was distracted by the capture of Mechiru, costing him. The wolves and men stared in horror as he turned to stone.

"Captain Korika" Kakashi called out.

"Captain!" the others called out.

"_Retreat"_ Kaisen told the other wolves, "_wait for my signal again, we will attack the palace soon, I can sense it, and I don't need any of you turning to stone either" _

The pack leader looked at Kaisen before nodding, his howl got the others to move, the backed away into the trees, some sunk into stones, their shadows racing on the ground, and others ran into the woods. They would wait, this Okami killer would die.

The men ignored the retreating wolves, as they watched the Okami killer pick up the captain's fallen sword and step back. He circled the statue, mocking it. Before raising the sword into the air and bringing it down breaking the former captain into thousands of pieces.

"NOOOOOO" some screamed, Kaisen howled and Kakashi stared in horror.

* * *

The taller man, done with Lee ran at the boats. Kaisen growled and chased after him. The man knocked all the guards off the boats.

The prince shot him in the forehead with his little toy, the man laughing at him. Kaisen leaped onto the boat and stood in front of the prince and barked. The boy blinked as Kaisen pulled at his sleeve. He jumped onto the wolves back who jumped away just as the man swung at the boy.

Kaisen however was stuck as the man grabbed his tail.

"It's over pooch, kid" he said

"No don't" Hikaru screamed.

All came to a screeching halt as a powerful chakra source went off. They all looked over where the unnatural wind was coming from. The two boys from before were standing. Purple chakra surrounded Sasuke; black markings like flames were on his skin.

Clear chakra spun around the shaking Naruto. Sasuke's smirked while eyeing the woman and Sakura beaten on the ground.

"Isn't this familiar" he muttered "Get the brat Naruto" he said while turning to where Sakura was.

Naruto didn't answer his friend just growled, his eyes of the fox. Kaisen felt himself gulping.

Both boys took off in separate directions. Naruto kicked up sand as he ran at the man. Sasuke ran smoothly to the woman, punching her away from Sakura and standing over her with a sneer. He looked at her, her eyes were closed, but she was breathing.

"Alright Bitch, you think this is boring, let's play then." Sasuke said, turning to the woman, a smirk on his face.

Naruto kicked the man off the boat sending him flying out into the ocean.

He followed with a chakra boost from the ground. He kicked the man in the face sending him to the beach.

The man tried to crawl away, panting. The girl turned to him, crying only to freeze as she heard Sasuke's voice in her ear.

"A ninja never turns from an opponent in a fight."

She swung at him then ran to where Naruto was, Sasuke following. He landed back to back with Naruto facing her, but she kept running, eventually vanishing into petals. Both scanned the area, Sasuke's sense still dull from the smoke bomb poison, couldn't pick her up quite as fast but saw her. She cut into them multiple times.

Sasuke threw something at her as Naruto used his Chakra to destroy the genjutsu.

The girl screamed as she flew, Sasuke took off after her.

Sasuke stepped onto the woman's chest, slowly applying pressure,

"Are you having fun yet? Is this no longer boring?" he taunted, applying more pressure as the girl cried in pain.

* * *

Kakashi ran at the leader, one armed using lightning blade. The man dodged, the lighting hitting part of his arm, he looked over to see the man running away with the new king.

He called the others names and said

"That's enough we're pulling out."

The two nodded. The girl swung her foot at Sasuke who dodged it. As she stood, she jumped away from him, followed by the other man, following their leader back to the palace.

Sasuke and Naruto breathed heavily as they calmed down; the traits of the fox vanishing from Naruto, and the curse mark receding from Sasuke. Sasuke clutched the heaven's seal before rushing to Sakura. He helped her up as she moaned. She looked at him with a smile before looking at Kakashi and giving a cry of alarm.

"Sensei"

He was leaning on the ground. Lee crawled out of the ocean. Hikaru climbed off Kaisen's back and picked up his fallen glasses as the guards mourned their loss of captain.

Sakura healed Kakashi's stone arm as he looked at the remains of the captain. Naruto bowed his head as did lee. Kaisen sighed and looked at the rising sun.

_A new day starts in failure. _He thought. _And in death_

* * *

_Hope you guys figure out the hint, let me know what you think_


	18. New day New Promises

**More of the stories true plot will be revealed in this chapter, when the wolves are talking so see if you can figure it out.**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: New Day New Promises**

They all sat in circle as the day grew; the group had retreated deep into the woods. Hikaru was sitting alone while the others sat around him. Kaisen sat alone behind the ninja, his back to them. He was thinking about the Okami killer. Someone had killed an Okami and harnessed their power. When they got through this, he would have to inform Mamoru. He had a feeling it would be important later.

Kakashi came back and Sakura looked up.

"Sensei how did it go?" she asked while the others sat up.

"Security is too tight I couldn't get close. One thing for sure, time is running out."

Everyone sighed at the bad news. There was a pause before one of the guards said

"Maybe we should surrender after all."

Kaisen noticed Hikaru flinch. One of the guards grabbed him by the shirt and yelled

"Coward what are you talking about?"

"Well what do you suggest then? Look at us, how few of us there are, I don't care how strong these strangers are it's hopeless." Kaisen had enough; he walked forward growling at the two. The man looked at the snarling wolf but continued his rant. "We have one of those wolves us; the other's retreated in the middle of battle. They did the smart thing."

The man gave a dry sob before silences settle over them again. One man looked at Hikaru and said

"At least we must get master Hikaru out"

Suddenly the boy let out a sob startling everyone. The boy cried for his father as the others stared at him, it was here Kaisen remembered how young the boy was. He glanced at Sasuke whose hands were clenched at his side. Sasuke grunted and he and Naruto stood at the same time.

"Stop crying" Sasuke spat with no emotion.

"And" Naruto said "Let's go get him."

"But it's impossible" the guard said and the two boys turned to him.

"Shut up." They echoed.

"We can't do anything" both boys glared as the man continued to argue.

"We've got to try" Naruto said to the guard who sighed.

'It's to late" Hikaru cried out "you heard them it's hopeless" Kaisen glared at the man, a child relied on adults, if the adults gave in so did the children. "My father will be killed it's to late to save him"

The boy cried harder, the guards looked alarmed

Sasuke was painfully aware of when he was young and his family was killed. Naruto walked forward in silence and the Uchiha followed but stopped at Kaisen.

"Hikaru" Naruto whispered "Hikaru" When that didn't work Naruto bent down and picked the boy up by his shoulders and dangled him in the air by his shirt. "Are you just going to throw everything away again" the boys eyes widened "is that it, you're just going to abandon him" he let go and the boy fell to his knees. Sasuke walked forward. "What happen" Naruto said "was I wrong, I thought you were better than that but you'd just let it all go. Your father's, even your courage. The promise we made each other. You'd throw it all way. You still don't know what really matters." The boy looked up at the familiar words.

"You can't give up" Sasuke said as a look he knew well settled on the boys face "this is your home, your father, and you have to fight for it." Sasuke said smirking.

The boy stood and faced the two

"Alright, lets go" he said "I'm ready, lets go save my father"

Naruto smiled while Sasuke crossed his arms and smirked while nodding.

"You're on"

Kaisen watched as the guards to stood and said

"Master Hikaru don't be hasty"

"Relax" Naruto said "Don't worry he will be ok, no harm will come to him. I will see to that" Naruto swore "Trust me"

The man looked shocked before nodded. The other stood and Sakura said

"Count me in"

"Let us be off" Lee also said.

Kaisen barked at them and they looked at him. He wagged his tail while nodding. Kakashi walked over to the men and said

"Are we going to let these kids, show us up? You think we all made a vow to the late king, didn't we?" the men nodded and Kakashi smiled before pausing as the bushes moved.

He pulled out a kunai but stopped when Chamu walked out. He relaxed while the others looked shocked. Kiki chattered on the tigers head.

"Chamu, Kiki!" Hikaru ran at them hugging the tiger who licked them. Voices from the forest called out for Chamu but found the group instead.

"Well what do you know, you guys." One of the people from the circus said, surprised.

Kaisen sighed, the circus people were in town.

* * *

The two men went back to get the ring leader, the whole circus following him back. The ring leader saw the guards and marched right up to them.

"I knew it was strange that the prince's carriage taking off like that so I went to the palace to see what was up. They wouldn't even let me in the door. They threatened to arrest us. I thought they were going to slaughter us all so we got the heck out of there and hit the forest." Kaisen looked at all the animals in the area with the carnie people. Hikaru sat with Chamu and Kiki and seemed to be in a much better mood. "What's going on this wasn't our deal when do we get paid…"

Kakashi gave the man a look, having just come up with an idea.

"Yeah" he muttered

"Listen here" the man continued to the confused guards "I'm not running a charity, I want my money"

Kakashi smiled under his mask and walked forward.

"Your right" he said "I don't blame you for being upset, hey you were promised payment, and you should be paid right? Lets see if we can't do something about it." The man looked confused as Kakashi walked over to his team and began whispering to them. "Aright, everyone here's the plan." Kaisen almost laughed at his son's face when Kakashi said his next words "we're joining the circus."

Kaisen ran off into the woods as the circus made their way to the gates, their music playing loudly. He met with the other Okami's and told them the plan. The leader laughed

"_Maybe these humans are interesting after all"_

* * *

The Pack followed in the shadows as the circus reached the gate. Kaisen laughed as Kakashi got them into the city, the pack followed behind the circus, hidden by the huge animals. The Okami's sank into the stones as the people came out side, Kaisen hid in the bark of a tree as they waited for the signal.

The whole palace came out to see the circus perform, just as the ninja planned it. Sasuke frowned from his spot on the running zebra. Naruto and the others got to go inside, but no he had to stay out here with Kakashi. He flipped backwards on to another animal. Damn the fact he was the most agile of the group; he was never going to live this down.

Naruto had laughed himself silly when Sasuke dressed in the circus shirt and pants till Kakashi threatened him with them as well. Sasuke glanced at his Sensei to see him nod. He turned to the forest and flicked his wrist twice.

Kaisen nodded to one of the mountain Okami's to get ready.

Sasuke jumped and landed next to Kakashi. They stood facing the crowd in front of the fountain.

"And now ladies and gentle men, our grand finale" Kakashi gave a bow. He reached for his eye patch "So sit back and enjoy" the Sharingan spun as Kakashi made hand signs.

The water rose from the fountain and made a water wolf; all the guards and people were washed away. Sasuke and Kakashi got rid of the circus over coat and showed their normal cloths.

The guards ran at them, Sasuke made hand signs and shot a fire ball jutsu.

"Now Kaisen" he shouted, before continuing making hand signs.

There was a howl and Kaisen jumped from the woods, followed by the whole pack of stone Okami's. The circus people jumped into action too. The wolves took down the guards, tearing through their armor. The polar bears surrounded some, the elephant knocked away, Kangaroo's punched and rhino's stampeded. The giraffe ate some tree leaves as the zebra's chased some men around in circles.

* * *

Kaisen looked up to see the bridge under the throne room was filled with smoke, he could also smell Chamu and the Okami killer. He gave a howl and ran at Sasuke. Sasuke was kneeling by Kakashi who had over used his chakra

"Must of over used my Sharingan" he said and Sasuke nodded "but this is no time for complaining" he finished standing up. Kaisen growled at the men as the two ninja's readied them-selves.

"We can't lose" Kakashi said

Kaisen looked up at Sasuke as he spoke

"I won't, I made a promise" he said unaware the others were saying the same thing "to a friend, I promised to protect him, no matter what"

Kakashi nodded and said

"And that's a promise you have to keep, always" the two ninja made signs as Kaisen stretched his claws.

"Lightning blade, Chidori" the two yelled out running forward, Kaisen howling with them. All the water on the ground carried their attacks across the stairs, lighting up all the guards.

As the two panted, an Okami Iki's power flared making Kaisen look up, his hair stood up on end as he heard Naruto scream and a crash of glass. That man, the Okami killer, he didn't… Not Naruto.

He saw Naruto suddenly appear, sitting on something, his rasengan in his hands. Kaisen watched, the other Okami's gathering. Their fur stood on ends as the Okami's power flared to its maxim, the end stage, where the power is given to all, in a death blow out. This was only done if the Okami wanted to go with the person to death, a last resort.

The power vanished and the Okami's took a breath, so there wasn't going to be a mass explosion, yet.

They watched as Naruto rasengan grew in size, and then a massive explosion blocked everything filling the air with smoke.

When the smoke cleared and everyone looked up there was a massive hole in the bridge. Sakura walk passed them till she found Sasuke sitting and Kakashi lying on the ground.

"Sasuke-kun are you ok?" he nodded so she looked at Kakashi "Sensei are you ok?"

"Sure" he replied "nothing a couple of weeks of intensive care won't cure."

Sasuke almost groaned, that meant another delay on his training with Kakashi outside the village. Sakura on the other hand jumped in joy.

"Yeah, alright that means we have couple weeks of vacation duty"

Sasuke chuckled, she forgot that Tsunade was her teacher; this girl wasn't going to get a vacation anytime in the near future.

Kakashi also came to that conclusion either that or he was laughing at her childless, Sasuke didn't know, he and Kakashi just laughed at Sakura.

* * *

After Sakura healed Naruto and Sasuke, she turned to patch up Kakashi. The mountain Okami's went back to their mountain, amused at their time with the humans. Turns out Sakura would get her vacation time; the king invited them to stay for a while, on an all expense paid vacation. The ninja's jumped at the chance.

They went swimming on the beach, and scuba diving. Sasuke and Lee trained a bit in the forest while Kakashi sat in the hospital for the week. One night team seven climbed one of the tallest trees in the forest and watched the sun set.

They staid for the prince's coronation; Kaisen smiled at the human traditions. A huge yacht took them back to the main land, everyone but Kaisen and Sasuke waved madly. Sasuke gave a mock salute to the prince and Kaisen barked.

* * *

Once they were back at Konoha, they discovered Jiyraya still wasn't back yet. Of course Naruto threw a fit in the office and Tsunade kicked them out. She made Kakashi stay; she had a mission for him.

Kaisen shook his head as they walked to the ramen shop Naruto loved. He didn't understand how the boy could each so much Ramen.

"You know we really need to find out more about Okami Iki's" Sakura said shaking Kaisen from his thoughts.

"Yeah" Naruto said "But we can't find anything here in the Konoha library,"

Sasuke nodded glancing at Kaisen

"Who knows maybe we will find something on our travels dobe, not that you would be caught dead in a library, let alone near a book."

Naruto turned to Sasuke and said

"Teme, I do to read"

"That's not what I said" Sasuke said turning to Naruto "I said you wouldn't be in a library"

Naruto growled before Sakura forced her way between them.

"Come on guys, let's just go get Ramen and find out later, ok"

At the mention of Ramen, Naruto was off. Sasuke grunted and stuffed his hands in his pockets and followed Sakura after Naruto. Kaisen staid where he was at, they could relax but he couldn't. Someone out there was Killing Okami's for power, the horror of it all. He shrugged before taking off after his son and friends. He could use Sasuke's travels to his advantage.

* * *

**The next day **

Mamoru snickered as she pranced after Gaara who was being dragged by both arms by his siblings. They were going to start a mini trial academy and the sand siblings were going to be senseis. Gaara swore up and down that no one was going to pick him as a sensei.

He glared at her, Mamoru was laughing at him. He could tell.

She was prancing behind them, her tail wagging, she was laughing. They stopped pulling on him and he looked around at their make shift Academy.

Temari had set up two tables and was laying weapons of many kinds on the table. Temari nodded at him and stood behind the table. Kankuro walked to her left and Gaara to her right. He folded his arms. Mamoru walked over to the side and sat down. This was going to be either amusing or life changing. Either way, it was going to be fun to watch.

* * *

A few minutes later the children came in. They were pretty young, some of them looked unsure of themselves, like the girl with brown hair and a scarf on her neck. The others saw Gaara and looked frightened. She growled at this. The students lined up in rows of six to listen to Temari's speech.

"Before you began combat training" Temari said "you must choose a weapon that suits you both physically and mentally."

Mamoru watched the proceeding; she was surprised when the girl asked if they had to pick a weapon. She was even more shocked when Gaara started to answer her question.

"Your weapon is like…" he stopped when the others looked at him, only the girl who asked the question looked curious. He gained a pained look as the two made eye contact and said "forget it, it's not important" she looked sad he hadn't answered her question.

Mamoru sighed, stood and walked over to the group, the kids gasped at her again, except the strange girl who was terrified of weapons. Mamoru sat down by Gaara and stared at the girl. The kids whispered to her, telling her she was stupid and angered Gaara.

As everyone chose people to be their senseis, they flocked to Temari and Kankuro. Gaara kept his eyes shut but Mamoru noticed the girl afraid of weapons had walked up to Gaara

"Excuse me" she said and Gaara opened his eyes "will you be my sensei?"

Gaara looked her in the eye and said

"Are you sure you want that?" he asked and Mamoru almost groaned, why look a gift horse in the mouth.

"Please teach me" she said staring at him just as fiercely as he was her.

Mamoru nudged Gaara and nodded to her then watched as they picked out a weapon, Gaara ended up choosing a Rope Dart for the girl, it was the smallest and lightest of all the weapons, but it seemed to fit her well.

Gaara showed her how to swing the rope and told her its history, Mamoru smiled from her spot; this was a good thing for Gaara.

"You must practice till the rope becomes extension of your body"

He handed the rope to the girl, who nodded, Gaara stepped away to watch as she threw the rope. She was good at the throwing part, be her aim needed work. As the needle bounced off the pole and landed a few in front of her, something flashed in her eyes.

Mamoru sat up straighter as the girl seemed to have a flash back, it might explain why she was so timid. Gaara walked over and picked up the dart and held it out to her, asking the silent question of 'what's wrong?'

"My parents were attacked by so many weapons"

Mamoru nodded, watching a love one get murdered while you couldn't do anything was a great cause of fear, and she must be terrified that she held in her hand the very same weapon that had killed her parents.

A look of understanding passed threw Gaara's eye. Mamoru smiled to her self, these two were going to go far.

"Tell me your reason for wielding a weapon?" Gaara asked; Matsuri looked confused. "I remember, never forgot his face when he said those words" There was a moment of silence were Matsuri was confused and Gaara walked off, feeling himself filled with confusion as well. Mamoru almost groaned; it was like watching sand trying to speak to a tree. "Stay here Mamoru" Gaara said as he walked away.

Mamoru nodded and watched Matsuri watch Gaara till he was out of site, sigh then turn to her. She nodded to Matsuri, her tail wagging. She wanted to say he meant well, but couldn't speak in this form. The girl seemed to get it and continued to throw the rope dart.

* * *

Mamoru took a sniff of air and smelt something, something bad; she leapt up and let out a growl, startling the girl. Matsuri looked at the wolf before turning as some one spoke.

"Hey there, your Gaara's student aren't you?" a woman's voice said. They looked up to see four people on the wall, one woman, three boys. Mamoru growled and the woman spoke again. "I'm sorry but you're going to have to come with us"

The four jumped down at the girl, she tried to pull back her rope and use it but missed. The large man went after her but was stopped as Mamoru bit into his arm. Matsuri took this opportunity to run for help.

"What?" The man said, trying to shake Mamoru off his arm.

"We don't need the mutt, tie it" the leader said going for the running girl.

The huge man pulled some rope from his belt and grabbed the Okami by her tail; he threw her into the ground where she lay dazed. He hogged tied her and ran, the others following, the leader had Matsuri knocked out in a wicker basket on his back. Mamoru growled and tried to get out of the hog tie. They left Matsuri's dart in a position where the needle pointed to where they were going.

A few moments later she heard running foot steps and her children landed next to her.

"Mamoru" Kankuro said and began to untie her. Once she was free she noticed Gaara had stopped Temari from picking up the rope,

"Must be headed north east" he looked in the direction it pointed. Mamoru growled and motioned to the direction.

"Matsuri was the first to go, but why leave Mamoru."

"They are taking people one at a time, maybe they didn't know Mamoru was close to Gaara?" Temari said. "Neither Mamoru nor Matsuri means anything to the four celestials, they want you."

Gaara didn't say anything just rolled up the rope dart. Mamoru could tell he felt as if he failed his student some how.

"We must notify the Jonin" Kankuro said as Mamoru growled "we have to Mamoru" he reasoned.

Gaara narrowed his eyes but they went to the council anyway.

* * *

At the council the elders discussed the new situation; Baki had asked the leaf village to assist them in the rescue that was good. Gaara watched them but he noticed Mamoru seemed agitated.

"Temari, Kankuro, Gaara and Mamoru, you are to leave immediately and track these criminals down."

Gaara nodded and he and Mamoru made their way to the door but what Kankuro said stopped them.

"That doesn't make sense, they've told us they're after Gaara, if he comes with us, it would be like walking right into their trap." Mamoru thought he had a point but Gaara wanted to save his student, his only student. "It makes more sense to send another unit."

Baki went to answer but they were distracted as Mamoru turned into human form. They looked at the Okami who looked like she was about to scold her children.

"Look, I know you two have a point" she said "and I understand you are trying to keep your brother safe. I also understand that sand Shinobi are raised to never show emotion and to detach themselves from people much like the desert they live in. However this is Gaara's student, the first person I have ever seen walk up to him with out being afraid. To ask him to be her teacher, she gets high points in my books, so I am going after her, I am pretty sure Gaara will to. So either sit here and twiddle your thumbs or come with us."

She then stormed out the room, turning back into a wolf as she went. Gaara followed the wolf and his siblings watched

"Come on then, let's get moving"

Kankuro scoffed and the two followed their siblings and the wolf.

* * *

Kaisen stretched as Sasuke trained in the field. It was rather dull waiting for this master of Naruto's to show up. He looked up as he noticed a bird fly a head.

An hour later they were walking down the street when Shikamaru stopped them.

"What" Sasuke Asked when the shadow boy came to a stop before them.

"We need you and Kaisen on a mission." Sasuke followed him to gate listening to the mission's details.

"So some bastards have kidnapped Gaara's student's to challenge Gaara" Sasuke said with a raised eye brow. "And we're being sent to help rescue her."

Shikamaru nodded

"Also on our team is Lee, Kiba, Ino, Choji, and Naruto. They will head out with us."

Sasuke nodded and Kaisen wondered if this was a good time to tell Mamoru about the Okami Iki weapons.

After waiting for Naruto, they headed off.

"We will be in partners, Kaisen is with Sasuke, Ino, you're with me." Shikamaru said naming people "Choji, you go with Kiba, Lee you're with Naruto." He paused to take a breath. "Shino, Sakura, Hinata, and Neji are leaving at another gate; they won't be participating in the battle."

Sasuke nodded while Naruto asked

"Why?"

"Isn't that sacrificing a lot of our fire power?" Kiba asked.

"We will conserve our strength while they search for the enemy. Once the battle begins they can focus on all their energy on healing the wounded and we can keep on fighting."

Kaisen nodded to Shikamaru's plan, it was a good one, even if it was long and stretched. They took off again. As they ran, Kaisen wondered how pissed Mamoru would be once she learned of the Okami Iki killers. He paused and shuddered, oh she would be really mad.

* * *

Hope You all got the hints, let me know what you think as more hints will be coming.


	19. Chasing Kidnappers

**Don't own Naruto, but I do own Mamoru and Kaisen. **

**Chapter nineteen: Chasing Kidnappers**

The sand siblings and their adopted mother ran through the forest, Mamoru following the scent of Matsuri. She felt like this was a trap but they were the only ones that could get Matsuri back, the only ones determined and skilled enough to get them back.

Mamoru was grabbed by her head band by Gaara as a huge powerful wind blew through the trees. They sand siblings stopped and Temari pulled out her fan. Mamoru was briefly reminded of her mother.

Temari sung the wind back at the person. Temari's wind was more dangerous; it chopped up all the trees in its path.

"Not bad Temari" Kankuro said

"What did you expect?"

"Not bad at all" a familiar voice said.

Mamoru started to growl at the woman who had helped kidnap Matsuri, Kankuro and Gaara glanced at her.

The woman was using the wind to travel to their level.

"Not everyone can blow away my tempest wind. And look at you, you're just a kid." She laughed at Temari. The girl then looked at the wolf.

"I wasn't aware the sand had ninja dog, I suppose we should have killed the thing, tore my partner's arm up pretty good." Mamoru snorted

Temari smirked and said

"You three go ahead."

"What? You're good taking her on by yourself." Kankuro asked as they looked at their sister.

"Are you sure of this?" Gaara asked

Temari smiled at her brothers and said

"No problem, we're two peas in a pod; she and I are going to swap wind jutsu techniques. Get moving, Gaara, save your student."

Gaara's eyes widened before he closed them and said

"Your right"

Mamoru jumped down to Temari and the woman bent down to the wolves' level. The wolf licked the girls check before jumping back up to Gaara.

"Thank you" Gaara said and he jumped away with Mamoru

"Be careful" Kankuro said before following.

"Right" she said before turning back to the girl, who looked confused

"What is with the wolf?" she asked

Temari smirked

"She just kind of adopted us as her children, now let's see how long we can play truth or dare, it's your turn" Temari said

The woman narrowed her eyes

"You're finished" they leapt at each other

Mamoru felt bad for leaving her adopted daughter but she knew Temari could handle herself; she was a lot like her mother that way. She looked at Gaara, he looked so determined.

"There they are" he said and she looked straight.

Sure enough there was the bulky man who had bite marks in his sleeve, and the leader who had Matsuri on his back. Mamoru growled, where the third boy was, she wondered.

Something blue and metal shot out of the bushes, all three dodged it. They landed on the ground and a boy walked out carrying the sword.

"What do you think, bet you've never seen a sword like this one" the boy said

Mamoru growled, all these over confident people were getting on her last nerve.

Mamoru rolled her eyes as Kankuro insulted the guy, she bet he was going to stay and fight him.

"You go on a head" she called it

"I can leave it up to you?" Gaara asked

"Yeah,"

Gaara nodded and Mamoru licked Kankuro's cheek as well.

"O come on Mamoru" Kankuro whined "Gaara take Mamoru and don't worry it's not worth your trouble. I will catch up with you"

"You got it" Gaara said before the two took off.

"Ok Sunny, I will play with you."

"What's with the dog?" the boy asked watching Mamoru run

Kankuro smirked

"Oh, she's a wolf that just adopted us as her children, not something a kid like you could appreciate though, come on let's play kiddies."

"I wouldn't be so confident" the boy said turning back to Kankuro.

Gaara and Mamoru continued when suddenly they dodged a flying mace. Mamoru growled at the bulky man, her teeth marks still in his sleeve.

"This is as far as you two go" he said as they landed "unless you go through me."

Mamoru snarled at him; that could be arranged.

"If you insist" Gaara said "Fine" he folded his arms in his normal stance. Sand poured out of the gourd as the two humans stared at each other.

Mamoru stalked the man around the sides as he swung the mace in the air, Gaara staid where he was at.

'Don't even think about getting by me mutt" the man grumbled looking at Mamoru who just snarled at him.

He threw the mace at Gaara then only to have the sand block it, he pulled it back and said

"Well done Gaara of the desert. Just how much of your chakra does that sand use?"

Mamoru wondered where he was going with this as Gaara asked

"You really want to know? Very well, but it's going to cost you your life"

Mamoru smiled, the old Gaara tended to emerge when he was being protective. She stretched her claws as she to settle her power into the dirt under them, Gaara may run out of chakra but she didn't.

Sand flew out of the ground, both hers and his. The man looked up with a grunt before the sand incased him. He grunted and vanished.

"Sand coffin" Gaara said closing his fist.

The sand constricted before surprise settled on Gaara's face. Mamoru moved back over to him, keeping her eyes on the sand, it didn't smell of blood.

Suddenly the sand crumbled like normal sand and the man was free.

"It can't be!" Gaara said actually looking shocked

"Thank you" the man said stretching his arm "that was very refreshing"

"But how" Gaara asked "how could you break out"

The armor on his chest glowed and he said

"It's my armor, it absorbs chakra, and it feeds on it."

Mamoru growled and sand shot from the ground again, the man laughed, thinking it was Gaara's, but Gaara was looking at it strangely.

The sand circled the man quickly, keeping him in the ring it created.

"Your sand doesn't have an effect on me Gaara" he said

Mamoru snarled just as Gaara said

"It's not my Sand"

The man made a confused face which quickly turned into one of shook as Mamoru ran at him. He muzzle was drawn back and a snarl tore from her throat.

She jumped into the air at the man, her teeth latching into him. She landed on the ground, bringing his arm with her. She scratched his arm with her claws while blood poured from his wound, and onto her fur. He swung at her while yelling but she dodged.

Gaara watched as Mamoru turned back to the man, blood coating her face, her teeth exposed her lips drawn back. A deep threatening growl was coming from her throat.

"Bitch" the man cried as he swung the mace at Mamoru who just dodged it.

She tore into his other arm; blood flying onto her coat and the ground, the man used the butt end of the mace and slammed it into her. With a yelp she flew back to Gaara's side. She stood back up growling but Gaara placed a hand on her head.

"Stop Mamoru, I will take it from here."

The guy stood back up, blood coating his ripped sleeves.

"Some kind of demon you've got there" Gaara crossed his arms and kept staring at him.

Kaisen ran with Sasuke on the ground as Naruto and lee used the trees. This was a better way to make sure that no one got the drop on them while they were running.

Kaisen could smell blood had been spilt already, question was, by whom.

"Hang on were coming Gaara, we owe you one" Naruto said "We haven't forgotten"

The man and Gaara stared at each other, Mamoru didn't move from Gaara's side. The man began to speak while swinging the mace again

"Without all of that chakra at hand, your sand is pretty much useless kid." He gave a chuckle "You could throw it in my eye I guess, as for your pooch, one blow from me and she won't have to worry about biting anyone again."

He threw the mace at Gaara; the sand formed a hand and grabbed it.

"Useless" the man said and the sand's blue chakra began to travel to the armor "I can feel all that chakra flowing in to me"

Mamoru growled as Gaara let his chakra to go the man; she supposed there wasn't much he could do. Sand shot out of his gourd into the air and she watched it go. What was her son planning?

"What?" the man said also watching the sand in the air. "You mean that whole gourd of his is full of sand?"

Mamoru rolled her eyes, what else was it for, books.

The sand split and went under her and Gaara and began to make a column that rose into the air. As the sand rose, the man still hanging onto his mace rose in the air with them. He dangled in the air as Gaara watched on; he almost looked smug to Mamoru.

They rose above the tree line and Mamoru looked back to where they had left the others. She couldn't see Gaara's battle but she could see the wind swirling around where Temari was. She hoped for the best and turned back to Gaara.

Gaara stopped the sand and raised his arm and closed it. He brought his hand back then sung it around like he had done with Matsuri's rope dart. The sand hand followed the movements and so did the man attacked. As the man sung around Gaara folded his arms. Mamoru tried to follow but it made her dizzy so she just listened to him scream

Kaisen looked up in wonder as did the humans. They could see Gaara and Mamoru on a column of sand swing what looked like a person spinning around at remarkable speed.

"Gaara" Naruto called but they were still too far away to hear. "Look at that he's got him on the ropes already" Naruto said

Sasuke nodded, Gaara was impressive like that

"I only wish we could help" lee said

Gaara increased his speed for a moment before raising his hand again, he spread out his palm and the man went flying, Mamoru watched him go. And boy did that sucker fly. There was a huge explosion where he landed and Mamoru snorted in victory. He lay in a huge crater on the ground.

Mamoru and Gaara frowned when he got back up. Mamoru frowned as some sort of green light passed in front of him, he smiled.

Mamoru frowned again, and then a familiar power hit her, the power of water Okami. She blinked and thought back, did these people have Okami powers. She thought of the wind user's sword, and the blue one, and even the mace, they weren't that interesting; but what about the leader. Did he have an Okami or was there something more deadly going here.

Her thoughts were interrupted as the green lines came back like lightning and it Gaara's sand column. Gaara looked down in surprise buy Mamoru growled, that was Okami power being used a large length.

A dragon in the shape of water twisted around the sand before exploding in Mamoru and Gaara's face.

Gaara cursed his sand armor became soaked. Mamoru twisted in the air and thought, did one of those men have an Okami Iki, no she would have sensed them right away, and so did they have the power in their weapons. She growled as Gaara grabbed her as they fell, that meant someone had killed and Okami and turned it into a weapon.

Kaisen growled as they watched Gaara fall because of water, the humans had screamed his name but he, he had felt and Okami Iki's power, did that mean another person here had an Okami weapon?

Gaara used his gourd as a cushion and him for her. She got up and shook water off her. The sand he had been standing on was wet also, so it crumbled and fell. The man with a mace walked up and said

"Fell on a pile of sand I see" Mamoru snarled at him, daring him to come any closer. "You would do that, wouldn't you?"

She looked at Gaara as he hissed in pain, his foot twitched and she knew he was hurt. She turned back to the man as he said

"However the fights over, you just don't know it"

Mamoru snarled and readied herself as the mace flew at them, only to have something green block it and shout

"Leaf hurricane"

Gaara and Mamoru stared in shock as Lee appeared, and said

"The hero always saves the day at the last minute" Mamoru grumbled at him but was grateful.

"DAMN RIGHT HE DOES" a familiar voice screamed as Naruto jumped out of the trees and slammed his foot into the man knocking him over.

Sasuke and Kaisen appeared next to them.

_You ok?_ Kaisen asked her

She nodded and turned to him

_What was with the Okami Iki power, I didn't sense one; so what made it_ she asked him

Kaisen winced and said

_On our last mission, we met someone who had a glove that could turn people to stone, and let him control the rocks, it had Okami Iki stone power, someone is killing Okami Iki's and making…_

_Elemental weapons _Mamoru finished for him, her eyes wide. They then narrowed and she said _I think the leader has one, we need to find out. _

"Sorry to keep you waiting Gaara" Naruto said with a grin as Gaara stared at him.

"Yeah, the dobe is just slow" Sasuke said with a smirk

"Naruto" Gaara said as Naruto glared at Sasuke and he turned back to the sand user

"You were there when we were rescuing Sasuke and Sakura; well this is our chance to return the favor for you so go on get moving, we will take care of this guy. You got a pupil who needs saving"

Mamoru turned to Kaisen and barked at him. Sasuke looked at the two and turned to Gaara

"I guess; Kaisen and I are going with you."

Gaara didn't say anything just sat up; Mamoru came to his side and nudged his arm. He went to stand but fell and lee and Sasuke grabbed him.

"To think he could press you this far?" Lee said more to himself then Gaara who was holding his head.

"Lee" a familiar voice said and Sasuke and Lee turned

"Sakura" Lee said

She went up to them and Mamoru stared at her.

"Just go on leave Gaara in my hands ok" she looked more determined then Mamoru had ever seen her. "You should be helping Naruto"

"Hey Sakura" Naruto called out.

Lee nodded and went to Join Naruto as Sakura knelt by Gaara, Sasuke hovered. Green chakra came out of the girls hand as she healed Gaara's leg. Mamoru blinked, the girl was a medic now…cools

Gaara's sand dried as he was being healed. The two stared at each other, Sakura in thought.

Suddenly bugs, a lot of them hovered in the air and formed words.

"Contact from your friends" Gaara asked as Sakura read the words.

"Ino is hurt" she said

"Go" Gaara said standing, his leg now fine.

"Yeah, but" She stared "in your condition" she stood as well

"I will be fine, now get going" he told her firmly "she needs you"

The girl nodded and said

"Try not to overdo it" she told him just as firmly

"Got it" Gaara nodded to her.

The girl then ran off to the waterfall area, Sasuke watched her go before turning to Gaara

"Alright Sabaku, let's go get your student"

Gaara shook his head and walked over to where Naruto and lee were fighting.

"What are you doing" Naruto snapped "your comrades are in trouble."

"I have some time" he said and Mamoru almost rolled her eyes, it was true that they wanted Gaara so they weren't going to kill Matsuri anytime soon.

She turned to Kaisen and said

_We will talk about this Okami killer later got it_ she snapped at him

He nodded nervously.

"This will be quick" Gaara said

"Yeah but" Naruto started

"Just let him Dobe" Sasuke said walking up just as lee was knocked back to them by the mace.

"Bushy brow" Naruto said

Gaara scowled at the man who hit lee. He began to walk forward as the others watched him, Naruto said

"Gaara"

"Ha, all your sand is gone, what are you going to do" the man said as Gaara raised his hand

The sand along Gaara's face began to break and pull from his skin. The sand gathered into his hand like a spear. Mamoru smiled, she could smell her son, without the armor on, and it reminded her when he was three.

"You…its sand should be water logged" the man stuttered out "I absorbed his chakra

"This is the entire weapon I need" Gaara said grasping the spear in his hands. He then hurled it at the man who watched it in shock. The sand was fast and flew straight threw his chest.

He stumbled back then fell to his knees, Gaara panted then to fell to his knees. Naruto and Mamoru ran to him.

"Hey you ok" Naruto asked the red haired boy

"Now to end it" Gaara said and raised his fist but he stopped as someone screamed then called his name.

Both Mamoru and Gaara looked up in alarm.

"Get going" Naruto said "you can leave the rest to us."

Sasuke came over and pulled Gaara to his feet.

Gaara nodded to Naruto and took off, Sasuke, Kaisen and Mamoru following him. They took to the trees, it wasn't long before they caught site of the man, and Matsuri unconscious on his back.

'Matsuri' Gaara thought

They jumped out of the trees to a small valley near some rocks; Gaara stood and pulled out the rope dart Sasuke assumed was Matsuri's. He looked up and saw the man had no where left to go.

'Nowhere to run' he thought gripping the dart

Mamoru looked at the rope dart then at the unconscious Matsuri on the man's back. She growled and then glanced at Kaisen.

* * *

ok sothis was chapter 19 next chapter the matsuri arc will be done, so look forward to it, review thanks.


	20. Defeat

**I would like to thank** **Mexicanangel01, Coco-yummy988, and PWN3D for their suport and reviews, you three keep me going, and I would love to add more to this list, I also love me editor who helps me over the phone with all my stories, she's such a slave driver, but shsh don't tell her, check her out at Mitsue no Tashio. **

**on a brighter note, it's my brithday, 08/12/ my age will never be told but happy day for me...review is what I want for my brithday. **

**Don't own Naruto, but I own Mamoru and Kaisen...check out my Da [link on profile] for pictures from here and other things, like my online Naruto manga. **

* * *

**Chapter twenty: Defeat**

Gaara walked after the man as he stopped at the cliff face edge and turned to the man. Sasuke followed more slowly

"End of the line" Gaara said while Mamoru snarled "now returns Matsuri" he demanded

The man smirked and said

"You really think you've got me cornered" the man said confidently but Gaara didn't answer "you might want to reassess that, the only one trapped here is you, and the leaf."

"What?" Gaara asked

Sasuke didn't like the sound of this, not at all.

"Gaara" the man said "you may very well be called the ultimate weapon, but unless I am mistaken you used up all your chakra in that earlier fight"

Mamoru growled, this smelt of trap, this was too planned out.

"Think what you want" Gaara said "but I'm still ready to take you on; sand or no sand I can handle you"

Mamoru nodded, her son was always the confident one.

"Sorry a ninja without a weapon doesn't scare me"

He pulled Matsuri carrier off him and threw her on the ground, Mamoru growled at the rough treatment. When he pulled out his sword she gave a louder growl.

The stone in the middle of the sword was a pale blue color but it was familiar to her. This man had Okami Iki's power in his sword. Kaisen and Mamoru growled loudly, snarling and barking at the man from within their throats. Both ninja looked at their Okami's and the man smirked.

"Judging from their growls, I saw your pets are Okami Iki's. This sword" he raised this sword "was made from killing an Okami and wielding their power into the metal, my village practice this quite often." Mamoru snarled again at him

The man summoned the chakra sucking armor to him. It came in a white light and appeared on the man's chest. Gaara cursed. He called the others to him as well; they all had that the same stone.

The weapons hovered on his back and floated in the air and were being held together by the chakra running through them and the Okami's power. Mamoru and Kaisen wondered what Okami was used to make this one.

"A Shinobi fighting with his bare hands is no match for a mighty ninja tool forged by the village of artisan."

He swung the wind sword at Gaara, the cyclone coming at them.

"Scatter" Sasuke called out

The Okami Iki's dodged with Sasuke, Mamoru saw Gaara sink into the earth last second. Got to love that smart boy; he came back up when cyclone passed. Mamoru moved back to his side.

The blue swords moved next, coming at Gaara with remarkable speed. One cut into his shoulder and Mamoru whined. Sasuke stepped forward but Gaara stopped him,

"This is my battle stay back." He told him

"But, Gaara" he said but stopped and nodded

"Well, well looks like your all out of chakra, and refusing help to. I am told you have a monster inside of you" Mamoru growled at him "isn't that so?"

Gaara gritted his teeth and the man continued

"Well isn't it about time you unleashed that Shukaku of yours"

Mamoru snarled at this insolent, how dare he, Gaara was no monster and shouldn't have to be drawn out like some animal because some prick wanted to fight a demon. She gave a snarl that startled the three ninja. Spit came from her mouth as she pulled back her mouth a bared her teeth, she hunched low to the ground, her fur rising up.

She took off and Gaara called out to her. She leapt into the air and jumped at the man, he raised the Okami sword at her and the power jumped at her as she was cut in the shoulder. The blue swords cut into her arms and she hung in the air, claw at him and trying to snap at his throat.

"Mamoru" Gaara called out

Kaisen gave a snarl and leapt at her, the man saw him and the blue swords through the bleeding wolf straight into Kaisen, the two rolled a bit.

Gaara growled and leapt into air pulling out two kunai's while Sasuke went to grab the girl. Gaara blocked most of the assaults with his Kunai; this was how Naruto found them.

Gaara, jumped and rolled out of the way, Sasuke stood with Kaisen who was nudging the unconscious Mamoru.

Naruto ran to Matsuri and asked

"Hey you are doing ok."

"Gaara sensei's in trouble" she said Naruto nodded and worked on freeing her. He sent her off to hide while looking back at Gaara.

Mamoru awoke to someone biting her ear, she looked up to see Kaisen, well wasn't this familiar.

_Welcome back_ Kaisen said

Mamoru didn't say anything just sat up. She looked to see Gaara back into a corner. Some metal contraption was being formed around him, sealing him inside. She tried to stand but the pain in her legs made her sit back down. Sasuke had moved to help Naruto.

"Now that I captured you the plan is complete

"Damn him" Gaara muttered watching the shield around Naruto crumble, he glanced over to see Mamoru awake and Matsuri had staid hidden.

He looked back up to see the man walk up to him, his weapons still hovering around him.

"At last" he said "we've the Shukaku chakra"

Gaara looked confused, that was all they wanted this whole time, Shukaku's chakra.

"What did you say" he demanded

"It's what we've been after this whole time. Go ahead Gaara; unleash the force of Shukaku so that I can be infused with its chakra"

He didn't understand why anyone would want to be in fused with any part of Shukaku the bastard was one large ruining life migraine.

"Gaara" Naruto screamed and the two turned to him

"Don't worry I'm coming." He was running to them

"Naruto" Gaara said as the metal closed around him blocking his view. He reached into his vest and pulled out the rope dart, he threw it to his student just as the last hole closed.

Mamoru watched Matsuri pick up the weapon then turned to see Gaara's third eye appear.

Mamoru picked herself up

_What are you doing_ Kaisen demanded, _sit back down_.

She turned to him with a growl and said

_My son is going to be turned into a chakra processing plant and you want me to sit down!_

Kaisen didn't say anything, just sighed and stood next to her

_Crazy woman_ he muttered then said think we can dig under that

Mamoru shrugged worth a try

The two took off, while they found a good place to dig Sasuke and Naruto engaged in battle.

"What are you up to" Naruto demanded as Sasuke spotted the dogs starting to dig. Gaara's third eye also noticed the two wolves digging.

"Don't worry you'll see, long ago the great founder of our village, lord Sayma began creating the ultimate ninja tool.

"Doing all this for a weapon" Naruto said in disbelief.

Mamoru and Kaisen looked up and both thought at the same time

Humans and power these days

"And now it will finally be completed" he said but noticed the digging dogs "you two" the blue swords moved and knocked the two away, "sit tight doggies."

The man made some hand signs and the container began to glow with chakra.

Mamoru stood with a growl, that thing was going to transform Gaara into Shukaku. She could hear his screaming with in, it pained her. The chakra from the metal shot up to some rocks where it pulled out a casket.

_He isn't doing what I think he's doing?_ Kaisen asked

_If you mean bring someone back to life with Shukaku then yeah, I think he i_s Mamoru replied

_Well shit…_ Kaisen said

The casket moved to stand in front of the man it then opened its lid

"Oh mightily lord Sayma" the man said "may your spirit come and be joined with my flesh to complete your revival."

The mummy glowed and the man turned into molecules of chakra before being absorbed into the mummy. The mummy, rejuvenated walked out of the casket to the weapons hovering.

Sasuke stared in amazement along with Naruto. Mamoru focused on the thing holding her son, Kaisen was starting to think all the humans had gone mad.

"I am called Sayma founder of the village of artisan and now after a hundred years of slumber I finally have been awakened as my villages' ultimate tool." The weapons then joined with him. He twisted the sword with the Okami power in it, and glanced at two Okami's by the wall.

"I see my ancestors have improved their techniques, taking the elements children into metal, clever" the two Okami Iki's growled at him.

"I've waited so long for this, for my clan to come…." Mamoru tuned him out as she stood to continue digging.

He turned to see Mamoru digging but talked about Gaara, she didn't like him calling her son a monster, and he was the one that just came back from the dead, so there.

"Sasuke" Naruto said and the boy nodded and the two charged at this Sayma.

Mamoru went back to digging, Kaisen joined her. She looked up to see Naruto had landed on top and was using a kunai on it; Sasuke was standing watch to make sure Sayma didn't try anything funny.

"What a waste of breath" Sayma said and knocked the four away with his wind. Matsuri made a noise of protest.

The Okami Iki's ran back to the container as Naruto and Sasuke ran at Sayma. Sasuke didn't bother to use anything, the man absorbed chakra, and he hoped Naruto got that as well.

AS they were digging Mamoru felt a shift from inside the container. She stopped digging and said

_He's free_

Kaisen didn't have to ask what that meant. After almost being burned alive Naruto joined the two wolves digging which got him strange looks from the two. Sasuke fired a phoenix fire ball at the man to hold him at bay.

Sayma just came around to the other side and blasted Naruto, Naruto dodged the blue blades, and the man ignored the Okami's

Sasuke gave a yell as he threw a windmill Shrunken at the man only to have it reflected. Suddenly the two were pelted with bullets of air; the Okami's were hurled away from the container by the blue blades. They all four crashed into the cliff wall.

Matsuri gasped still holding her rope dart. Mamoru looked at her only to see her staring at where Gaara was, that girl better stay put.

Shukaku's chakra was being absorbed by the man again. Mamoru tried to untangle her limbs from the others but was having a hard time. Naruto untangled them all and went to stand with Sasuke's help. They both glared at Sayma

Finally Sayma said something that hit home.

"Why you are still trying to win, why does that monster of the sand village worth putting your own life on the line."

"I will tell you why" Naruto said "Because Gaara's my friend, my friends are important"

Matsuri gasped remembering what Gaara had told her, about the he, this Naruto must have been that person that changed Gaara. Mamoru smiled at Naruto, oh yeah go Jinchuuriki

Suddenly before Naruto and Sasuke could be speared by the blue blades, Matsuri's rope dart wrapped around them

"What do you think you're doing girl?" Sayma asked her.

Mamoru wondered the same thing but was proud the girl had finally used the dart.

"I get it now, I figured out what Gaara-sensei was trying to teach me, many weapons took the lives of my mother and father, however you can also use a weapon to protect someone precious to you"

Mamoru smiled at the girl, she was a keeper, smart.

"Utter nonsense" the man said

The man took the blue blades and pulled on them, swinging Matsuri through the air. She let go and was thrown into the ground, kicking up sand. Mamoru ran to her, she was satisfied when the girl groaned.

"Jerk" Naruto called out as he looked at Mamoru.

"Ready Naruto?" asked Sasuke

"Yeah" was Naruto's reply

Before they could doing anything, Gaara's scream/growl was heard.

The container exploded as the Shukaku claw shot out but Sayma got out of the way.

"What's happened to him?" Matsuri asked and Mamoru looked at her, did she really not know anything about Gaara. She smiled at this; at least someone could give Gaara a clean slate to work on.

She turned serious as she saw the half Shukaku half Gaara.

Naruto was shocked to see how far gone he already was; Mamoru felt her heart break for her son and Matsuri stared in wonder, what was going on.

Gaara turned to Sayma and growled at him.

"So that's the Shukaku" he said "that's the first time I've ever seen him"

Matsuri looked slightly terrified of Gaara or for Gaara, Mamoru wasn't so sure at the moment, Naruto told her to go and hide.

"But Gaara-sensei?" she protested

"Het moving, he's only trying to help you, now get out why you can" Naruto yelled at her.

Mamoru nudged the girl who looked at her, she nodded and Matsuri stood. Mamoru turned to see Temari and Shikamaru appear. Kankuro, Kiba, Choji, Ino, Hinata, Shino, Neji and Lee appeared behind them. Sakura and Hinata ran to the injured Naruto and Sasuke. Temari walked over to the two with Shikamaru following. Mamoru snorted at them and kept her eyes on Gaara. Kaisen moved to Sasuke's side.

She tuned out their arguing, if Naruto wanted to help they should let him, she had seen the boy fight, he was determined. As Sakura patched up her two boys Matsuri explained who Sayma was.

Mamoru was stalking closer to the fight as Sayma talked

"This will give me the opportunity to prove that even his power is no match for the village of artisan ultimate ninja tool."

Shukaku/Gaara smirked at the man, let the man try and fight him, he would die like all the others. Mamoru took this as her opportunity to jump at Sayma. He however noticed her and used his blue sword to knock her away.

"Mamoru" Temari called "stop"

Mamoru didn't stop, she ran at him again, summoning sand with her. She was knocked down again as the sand was blown away from him. She jumped two more times at him, the second time she landed near Shukaku/Gaara and did not get back up.

Gaara, who had been thinking about when Naruto fought him, opened his eyes to see Mamoru fall and not get back up. He clenched his eyes closed, resisting Shukaku. The Shukaku side of him melted back into sand and he stood panting.

Mamoru looked at the sand around her then back up at Gaara. She smiled in her mind as his blue eyes turned to Sayma. She tried to stand but fell again.

Sayma laughed,

"So it was too much for your chakra to complete the transformation then?" he said

"If I am to help my friends I must do it for myself" Gaara said "On my own"

"You fool" he nodded at Mamoru "not even your Okami Iki could handle me, though I am surprised she didn't use her powers to the fullest" he shrugged "you are allowing your emotions to guide you, a Shinobi must abandon emotion if he is ever obtain ultimate power and power is the only truth in this world as you are about to find out"

Mamoru growled though she couldn't move, the bastard. The blue blades moved forward and morphed into the black dragon's heads.

"It's over"

Gaara grabbed Mamoru and jumped out of the way, one cut into his arm again, Sasuke landed next to him and held out his arms

"Give me Mamoru" he said

Gaara handed the wolf over who whined. Sasuke moved back over to the others, and laid Mamoru down next to Kaisen and Naruto.

"Your time is done" Sayma said "you freak of the sand village.

Mamoru growled but Kaisen nudged her still.

Gaara raised his head to the man smirked

"Why so cocky" Sayma asked confused "You have no more chakra in fact I'm surprised you have to strength to hold that grin on your face"

Gaara smirk widened and he said

"Yes my chakra is almost totally depleted, but all the time I was trapped in that cage do you think I was just sitting on my hands doing nothing?"

"Meaning" the man said unimpressed

Gaara just smirked and clapped his hands

"SAND TSUNAMI" he shouted

Nothing really happened for a moment and Mamoru almost gave up that his plan worked. Sayma thought so to but Gaara's reply was

"I am Gaara of the desert, where ever there is rock, where ever there is earth I can make more sand."

Suddenly the cliff face behind them cracked falling around them. The sand rose up and slammed into Sayma drowning him in the sand. Sasuke grabbed Mamoru as the others jumped out of the way of the now sand filled Canon. Gaara floated on the sand hovering in the air.

The trees were filled with sand as the wave washed over the surrounding forest. The ninja stood on the cliff, Gaara stood on the flat sand surface.

Everyone stared in shock, Mamoru squirmed in Sasuke's arms, and he set her down on her feet, when suddenly a voice cried out

"Shukaku hurricane formation"

Sand and wind mixed shot out of the ground and into the air and Sayma rose out of the ground.

"You have that much chakra left?" the man said sounding shocked "how un-expected, on the other hand that means there is that much more I can feed on."

Mamoru thought this man was beginning to sound like a parasite, the armor glowed and began pull on the air, trying to pull the chakra in. Gaara stood unmoved. Neji noticed the chakra in him was being pulled

"He's draining the last of Gaara's chakra" Neji said with his blood limit activated. The others around her argued on whether or not to go and help him. Kaisen nudged Mamoru and shook his head.

The man laughed but Mamoru watched how he raised his hand like he was going to grab something. Sand gathered from the area and began to form a spear in his hand and her eyes widened.

Shukaku's pike he said as he pulled it back and threw the thing as hard as he could.

The spear went right through the armors mouth and stabbed the man. The armor cracked and fell showing the spear embedded in his stomach.

"How, how did you…" he was too shocked to finish his sentence.

"You wouldn't understand" Gaara said "You're only a ninja tool" Gaara mocked him. "You've turned your back on being a human"

Mamoru smiled as Sayma continued speaking

"Ridicules it can't be IT CAN'T BE!" he shouted as he died.

The blue orbs shattered and he fell to the ground, Mamoru and Kaisen watched as an orb of light no bigger than two fingers flash before vanishing.

The man fell to the ground and the sand wrapped around him pulling him into the earth before Gaara crushed him in his sand burial. The lights that had made the man come back to life rose up and vanished.

There was silence before it was broken by Naruto shouting

"ALRIGHT"

The other followed in their cheers. Mamoru stood on shaky legs and wobbled over to her son, stumbling at times before she reached him. The others followed after her. They passed her on their way to the boy.

"Hey Gaara" Naruto called catching the boys attention. He winced before he fell over.

"Gaara" Temari called out

With a sudden burst of speed Mamoru reached him first though her body felt as if it was on fire. She nudged him as Sakura came up and checked his pulse.

"He's alright" she said and everyone felt relief.

Mamoru smiled before she gave into her pain, her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell, the others calling out to her.

_Mamoru! _Was the last thing she heard before everything went black?

Gaara laid in bed as he listens to Jiraiya talk to Naruto about the Akatsuki and their plans for the tailed demons. He too needed to be ready if the Akatsuki ever came for him. His road to become someone needed had just gotten so much more complicated.

He thought about Mamoru who was lying in the vet center. He remembered the blood all over her white fur staining it an orange color; the wounds and dirt. He didn't really understand why the Okami Iki cared about him and his siblings so much, despite her promise to his mother. She went up and beyond for them.

He thought about the way Mamoru had reacted to the weapons, Sayma had said they were made from elemental children, did that mean Okami's were being turned into weapons for people to use? He promises then that he would find out as much as he could on the Okami Iki's.

Mamoru woke back up on a hospital bed for animals. The same woman from the Inuzuka clan who had healed her in the Chunin exams was standing over her.

"Glad you're awake; you have two people who wouldn't leave your side."

She glanced over by the window to see Gaara looking out of the window and Kaisen at the base, the two looked at one another before turning to her. They both saw she was awake. Kaisen ran over to the table and jumped till his head was looking at her and he stood on his hind legs. Gaara walked at a much slower pace and pat her on the head when he reached her.

"That was some fight she was in" Hana Inuzuka said "I've never seen so much wounds on a wolf at one time unless they get into pack fights."

Gaara nodded still petting the animal that had adopted him. The door opened and Temari and Kankuro walked in.

"Mamoru" Kankuro shouted walking over. He too patted her on the head "Glad you're awake"

Temari smiled and placed her hand on the wolf's fur. Mamoru's tail wagged as she licked the girl's fingers.

"That's one special wolf you all have" Hana said looking at the group

"We know" all three said at once.

Mamoru looked at Kaisen, who looked away,

_Glad you're ok_ he thought to her without making eye contact

Mamoru just smiled

Later that afternoon the sand siblings, Mamoru and Matsuri stood at the gate, being seen off by Shikamaru and Kaisen stood by his side; odd sense he was normally seen with Sasuke.

"We owe you one" Temari told Shikamaru who was shuffling his feet.

"Uh…skip it we're just returning the favor with what you guys id for us. Next time you'll owe us one"

"Well at least this time you didn't get all choked up" Temari mocked/flirted "that's an improvement.

Mamoru rolled her eyes at the two, tap dancing around each other.

"Shesh women" Mamoru snorted "you always got to get the last word in"

"What about them" Gaara said

Shikamaru looked confused for a moment before saying

"Oh, you mean Naruto and Sasuke; they'll leave the village later to begin their training with Jiraiya and Kakashi."

"Jiraiya, one of the Sanin?" asked Kankuro.

"Yeah, it's going to be such a drag, when they get back they will be stronger and Naruto will be more obnoxious then ever"

Mamoru looked at Kaisen who snorted and nodded his head

_We'll good luck getting home_ he said looking away

She laughed and said

_Good luck on the training and all._

He nodded and looked at her

_We will find this Okami Iki killer_

She chuckled and walked forward hitting his head with her paw while the ninja watched in astonishment.

_Don't be so serious, focus on training your son for now, we have a while_

She then licked his cheek in goodbye, turned and walked off.

"Well…" everyone paused watching the two "good bye" Gaara said following after Mamoru.

"See you later" Temari said and Kankuro just walked away

"Yeah, see you" Shikamaru said

Matsuri paused and turned back to Shikamaru

"Will you please tell Naruto that thanks to him I finally understand what Gaara was trying to tell me, thank him for showing me the value of true dedication" she bowed and ran to catch up leaving a confused Shikamaru behind.

Mamoru, as they walked, turned to glance at Matsuri behind Gaara. She smiled and looked forward; this was going to be an amusing next three years.

Kaisen found Sasuke packing his things. The boy looked up then went back to closing his pack.

"That should be everything" the boy said standing and putting the pack on his shoulders. He glanced at his clean room then walked to the door, Kaisen on his heels.

Half way to the gate he met up with Kakashi who was walking with Naruto and Jiraiya.

"Hey Teme" Naruto said

"Hn" was the Uchiha's reply.

"Well this will certainly be a long three years" Kakashi said to Jiraiya as the two in front of him argued.

"Yeah, well we will go our separate ways and do our own training, and when we return they will be stronger than ever, and maybe Tsunade will teach that other team member of yours a thing or two." The Sanin said

Kakashi nodded and said

"Don't forget, we are supposed to listen out for rumors of not only the Akatsuki and Orochimaru, but also things on these Okami Iki's. I know Kaisen is one, but he can't talk to us."

The village's gates were now in view. As they exited the village Naruto turned and pointed to the Hokage Mountain.

"Just you watch" he said

"Sometime this year would be nice" Jiraiya shouted

Naruto turned to see Jiraiya standing next to Kakashi and Sasuke with Kaisen at the boy's side.

"Okay, Okay I am coming" Naruto shouted as the others walked off, he ran to catch up with them. "Wait up" he shouted.

Kaisen looked back to see Hinata hiding behind a poll watching Naruto. He smiled; Sasuke had already said bye to Sakura when he found her in the medical hall. He smiled to himself; this was going to be an interesting three years.

* * *

**Ok now review this story, and those of you who read my other stories, I am working on the, Pharaohs hound is currently part way done, and bujii care is under works, again my slave drive betta. **


	21. New Roads

**I'm alive I'm alive, and I would really like to thank all my reviews, alertereds and plane people who read this [but don't review?] anywho anothother chapter and the others storys will be finished, Bujii [sp?] care is being edited accually and Pharaohs hound is underway so...yeah**

**Don't own Naruto, but I do own Mamoru and Kaisen...**

* * *

**Chapter twenty-one: New Roads**

Deep in a cave somewhere in an unknown location black images began to buzz into the air, human like shapes flickered in out as the members of the Akatsuki gathered.

"We've haven't done this in seven years, not sense Orochimaru left the organization" said a large hunched over shape.

The leader, with his grey spinning eyes turned to one of the members who had a pair of familiar red eyes

"Orochimaru failed in gaining your brother, he is still in Konoha."

Itachi just shrugged not showing any other emotion. He tuned them out as they discussed the plans for the Jinchuuriki. After they were dismissed the images faded.

Itachi stretched his stiff arms as he and his partner released the image jutsu. He stood and looked at his blue skinned shark partner. The man grinned showing his sharp teeth.

Itachi turned and walked down the road, placing his straw hat on his head; he and Kisame walked before he sensed something. It wasn't really chakra so they knew it wasn't a person. They walked a couple more minutes, the thing following in the shadows. Just out of sight range.

Itachi and Kisame came to where the woods got thicker and Itachi nodded to his partner, it was a flick of the head, barley even a twitch but the shark man caught it and walked in a separate direction then Itachi. The thing following them went after Itachi.

Kisame went around the trees till he was behind what was following them. Itachi had stopped at the fork in the rode and was pretending to decide which way to go. Kisame walked carefully through the bushes, something white was hunched over in the underbrush watching Itachi. It had pointed ears on its head.

Kisame reached his hand out till it hovered over the animal's neck then with quick reflexes grabbed the animal by its neck and hauled it out of the bushes. The animal squirmed and yelped as he walked over to where Itachi was waiting.

"It's some kind of dog" Kisame said trying to keep the animal from clawing at his chest.

Itachi eyed the animal in Kisame's hand before saying "that's a wolf"

Kisame blinked before dropping the snarling animal

"You let me go and pick up a wolf" the fish man complained eyeing the animal

"And you just dropped her allowing her to have the chance to bite you" the Uchiha said also staring at the wolf.

Kisame blinked and backed up a moment. He noticed something that stood out on her all white fur, a silver band around her back left foot. He gave a grin then hid it and said

"So what are we going to do with her?" Kisame asked

Itachi just turned his back on the she wolf and walked to the left side of the road, Kisame shrugged and followed. A couple feet later Itachi glanced back to see the wolf following. She stopped when he did. He frowned, and while still looking at her, took two steps forward. The she wolf did so as well then stopped. They repeated the process several times till he turned on his heel and stalked up to her. He bent down to her level and activated the Sharingan, full intended to trap her in a genjutus. Red eyes met blue and silence ensued.

The she wolf looked in to his red eyes then her tongue came out of her mouth and she licked his nose. Itachi blinked several times in shock as his eyes turned black again. He stood silently and turned and continued walking, this time the wolf bounded up to his side and walked next to him.

Kisame watched for several minutes before shifting the weight of his sword and walking after them. This was going to be interesting.

Mamoru sighed to herself as she hunched low in the sand waiting. They were on another mission with Kansu and his team. Matsuri had joined them on Gaara's request, she needed practice.

Gaara was somewhere buried under the sand with her. Kankuro to be somewhere out here, but that wasn't her problem; her problem was the waiting. Mamoru was not a patient wolf. Finally something came into the group's radar; it passed over her and she felt the chakra flare that was the signal.

She and the others burst out of the sand near the oasis the caravan had stopped at. There were some wanted criminals hiding in there. Of course being criminals that had never been caught didn't make you smart. The criminals burst from their hiding place ran to attack the ninja. Gaara's sand rose up and wrapped around them preventing them from moving.

As Kansu and his team mate secured the prisoners and Kankuro apologized to the caravan leader, Gaara walked over to her. She was shaking sand form her fur.

"Mamoru" said she wolf looked up at him and an understanding past between mother and child as he pats her on the head.

Kankuro came over, ruining the moment and shouted

"Kami these damn elders, sending us on these… Genin missions so they don't have to name Gaara the Kazekage."

Gaara shook his head at his brother but Mamoru agreed with Kankuro. The elders were afraid that if they gave the title Kazekage to Gaara he would lose control and kill whenever he wanted with no one to stop him; despite the fact he had proven to many people he wasn't like that anymore. She looked out into the desert wondering how Kaisen was doing. She shook her head, she shouldn't be thinking about him.

Matsuri sighed as she tied the knot on the prisoner; she was tuning out his rant and was looking over at Mamoru who was staring off into space. Something about Mamoru made her wonder. A wolf like her normally wouldn't have been able to live in the desert with all that fur. Or be able to keep up with ninja for that matter. But Mamoru pulled if off well. She had heard rumors from the other students that she had always been with Gaara, she was never seen without the boy, or he was never seen without her.

Matsuri found that to be true, where ever Gaara was Mamoru wasn't that far behind.

"Matsuri?" she heard a voice behind her and she looked over to see Gaara.

"Yes Gaara sensei?" she asked

"Are you ready to go?" he asked turning away from her.

"Yes" she said after realizing by turning from her he wasn't able to see her head shake.

He nodded and moved over to where the criminals were being hauled to a walk. She walked forward to when something brushed against her. She looked down and saw Mamoru was walking beside her, looking up at her with intelligent green eyes.

She smiled at the she-wolf whose eyes seemed to smile back. She then ran up to where Gaara was and continued the journey to Suna with him.

Kaisen sat in the sun stretching as Sasuke hit a tree over and over again with his Katana. Kakashi was taking him around the world to different swords man to show him thousands of styles and uses, he was also showing Sasuke some people who used animals as partners, to work on his and Kaisen's partnership skills.

Kaisen gave a yawn and thought about Mamoru in her desert. If he were human he would have blushed, instead he shook his head at his thoughts, there was no need to think those things right now, and he had too much to worry about.

He frowned again, there wasn't much information on Okami Iki's Kakashi could get a hold off, most people really didn't know about the wolf spirits. He also couldn't find anything on the person making the Okami weapons.

He stretched and noticed Kakashi had appeared, as much as he would love to watch those two practice, he needed to check this town for anything. He stood and gave a bark, the two humans looking at him. He nodded and walked off.

The ninja watched him before going back to their training.

Kaisen was walking along the path to a village when he sensed a pack of Okami's except they were smaller than a normal pack.

He branched off and went sniffing through the woods. Finally he found about ten Forest Okami Iki's sitting by a lake.

They all looked up and noticed him. He bowed his head to the leaders and said

"_What happened, why you are so small?_" he was being blunt but his patience was rubbing thin.

The leader gave him a strange look before saying

"_All the Okami Iki's are vanishing_"

Kaisen looked surprised

"_Where_"

Another wolf walked forward, younger than the leader

"_We don't know, they go out to hunt and don't come back, we've avoided a few traps ourselves, we think someone is capturing them_"

Kaisen frowned, if to many Okami Iki's vanished then…

He trailed off as the Okami Iki leader gave him another look

"_Why would a forest Okami of the land of fire be way out here; and why the interest in our packs disappearance?"_

Kaisen growled and said

"_My reasons are my own, just be careful_"

He then turned and fled before they could ask him more about the weapons or about Sasuke, the last thing he needed was Okami Iki uproar. He also knew that some Okami Iki's didn't take to kindly to the ones who left the wild for the humans.

He made it back to the woods his son was at and sat down. No matter what, he was glad he had found something, even if it was small. Someone out there was purposely trapping and capturing the Okami Iki's, the questions that remained were who, and why."

Itachi sighed as he and Kisame stopped at a river to rest. The wolf could keep up with them quite well. He supposes she was going to follow him quite far. Kisame eyed the wolf lapping up the water and said

"You know, if she keeps following us, we are going to have to name her"

Itachi dreaded that, naming something meant creating a bond, and bonds meant attachment, but he nodded anyway. He turned to the wolf that was now looking at him. Her blue eyes were more intelligent than any wolf he had ever come across. She seemed to know who he was, where she was. The silver band on her leg was strange, did it mean she belonged to someone, or did it have some other meaning to it, he had to admit there was something other worldly about her.

He frowned and tried to think of a good name, his thoughts almost strain to happier times before he shook his head. He frowned and looked at the wolf that followed him. He blinked then said

"She is now Teishi, the follower" he said

The she wolfs tail wagged happily and she bounded over and gave the man another lick on the nose. He blinked again and stood, walking off, Kisame behind him.

Kisame made eye contact with the wolf and smiled a smile that said I-know-what-you-are.

She growled at him and her eyes said so-what-are-you-going-to-do-about- it.

The wolf snorted again at the fish boy and caught up with Itachi, her blue eyes sparkling in happiness.

Teishi smiled to herself. She finally confronted the boy she had followed out in the wild sense the horrible night he committed a horrible act to save others. She remembered him fleeing his unconscious brother, leaving Konoha forest and finding some place secluded in the forest. The boy had sat down at a tree, covering in his family's blood, tears in his eyes.

She watched him in the darkness as he screamed and cried and shouted to the sky in utter agony and her heart broke for him. She decided then he would be her human son and she would watch over him. And so she did. She saw that his little brother to had an Okami Iki watching him.

She smiled a bit at that, maybe the two brothers wouldn't be destined to kill each other after all. Her smile vanished as she looked back at the fish boy, he smelled of that man the man who killed Okami Iki's for power.

She growled softly, she would have to keep this one on guard of her. She smiled, and she knew just how to do it to. She licked her lips; this was going to be amusing.

A little bit later, the sun had sat and they were again by river. Itachi watched Teishi catch her meal, a fish. At least he wouldn't have to really provide for the animal, she seemed to be able to take care of herself. He leaned against the tree, staring at her. She seemed familiar to him, like he had seen something similar to her before.

He thought back and could only think of two incidents. One was the night he rather not dwells on, but in the mist of his…break down, he had though he saw a shape in the darkness, a wolf shape. He chalked it up to deprived hysteria illusions and moved on.

The second one seemed to fit more. It was when he went to the village to get the Kyuubi; his brother had shown up, with some kind of wolf with him. The male wolf was all white, went to Sasuke's elbow, just as this she-wolf when to his forearm. The wolf had a green band on its front paw.

He frowned, were the two dogs from a breeding ground that marked gender, or ownership with the bands. That theory seemed farfetched even to him. He shrugged and made a mental note to look up all he could on these white wolves with bands, maybe he would get something.

Teishi watched as Itachi fell asleep next to her. She had crawled up the bank after eating and had lain down next to Itachi. The man eyed her for a few minutes before shrugging and going to sleep. Kisame had the first watch.

Teishi waited till Itachi fell asleep to begin her plan. There was a fire separating her and Kisame. The light made her fur glow, her eyes brighter in the shadows edge.

Kisame felt a shiver go down his spine, he felt as if something was watching him. He looked around before glancing at the wolf asleep next to Itachi across the fire. Only she wasn't sleep, she was the one staring at him.

For what seemed like twenty minutes they stared at each other. Kisame was getting a creepy feeling down his spine. The wolf seemed like she wasn't blinking.

He looked away then back again only to see her still staring. He looked away and looked back to see her still staring at him. He shifted uncomfortably and his hands tighten on his swords handle. He looked away and stayed that way for five minutes before looking back.

She was still staring at him, but she did something else, she licked her lips. He had seen dogs do that when they were hungry and were eyeing something they wanted to eat.

He thought back to her hunt, she had torn through those fish like there was no tomorrow. He shifted again. She didn't think he was a fish did she; that he was on the menu. He looked at her seeing her lick her chops again, a little drool on her teeth.

Kisame came to the couple of conclusions that night. One: Itachi's new pet wanted to eat him. Two: she thought she could, and three: she was going to try. He also knew he would never, could never be alone with this hungry thing.

Itachi awoke for his shift to see Kisame sitting as far from Teishi as he could, clutch his sword like a life line. As soon as Teishi noticed him, she laid her head down and went to sleep. When Kisame went to sleep, he slept as far as possible from the wolf.

Itachi had to wonder, what the hell happened why he was asleep?

Mamoru sighed from her spot on at the training grounds. Matsuri had come earlier to train and was swinging the rope dart. They were both waiting for Gaara. She had come out here earlier than was normal because she wanted time to think.

Before Mamoru could continue her musing, some of Temari and Kankuro's students walked into the area. Mamoru ear's perked up at attention; these people were the ones who thought Matsuri was strange for picking Gaara as a sensei.

"Hey Matsuri" the leader called, he had blonde hair and a head band bandanna over his head.

The girl looked up at him and nodded before rewinding her dart for another throw.

"Where's the weapon" he asked her and Mamoru noticed the very evil look Matsuri gave him.

"**Gaara-sensei** is not here yet"

She said putting emphases on Gaara's name. The boys grinned at one another

"I don't understand Matsuri?" the boy asked

Mamoru narrowed her eyes at this boy, he and the others hadn't noticed her yet. She raised her head and her ear twitched as she watched.

"What don't you understand" Matsuri said in an annoyed tone.

"I don't understand, why choose our ultimate weapon as a sensei, my dad said he is just monster who kills people and can't be controlled"

Matsuri hurled on the boy and said

"Don't talk about things you don't understand, you don't know Gaara-sensei, so you can't judge him"

Mamoru smiled at the small girl, the boy sneered

"Well my dad says to stay away from Gaara"

"Do you always do what your daddy tells you" the girl said folding her arms and turning away from the boy to keep practicing.

"You know what I think" another one of the boys said "I think she is just as much of a freak as Gaara, only freaks could get along with freaks."

Matsuri picked up her rope dart, her head still held high and Mamoru smiled sadly at her. She took the others torment with dignity. Mamoru looked around; she hoped that Gaara would come soon, before something else happened.

Matsuri turned to the boys and said

"I may be a freak, but you're a jerk and I don't understand how anyone could stand to be around you. If anyone is a monster, it's you guys."

She then turned away from the boys who scowled at her. For the first time she noticed the other boys were holding their hands behind their backs and had bags around their shoulders. She frowned, what did they have in those bags and behind their hands?

The leader growled at Matsuri and nodded to his friends.

The boys finally pulled their hands out from behind their backs, Mamoru frowned in horror. She watched as rocks sailed towards Matsuri, three of them actually hit her. The kids took some small pebbles out of their bags and through them at the girl. Matsuri just raised her arms shielding herself from the rocks. The boys began to call her names like freak, and monster lover, and orphaned.

Mamoru snarled drawing attention to herself. The kids dropped their rocks as she stalked over to them, they stood frozen in fear. Her snarling grew louder and grew into small barks/growls.

Mamoru stood, half of her body over Matsuri who stared at her in wonder. The leader looked a little braver and went to through a rock at Matsuri and the 'demon dog'. The rock sailed through the air but was blocked by a wall of sand in front of her.

About damn time, Mamoru thought as Gaara appeared in front of his student and companion. She looked behind her to see Temari and Kankuro running to where they were.

The boys cowered together as their own teachers walked to stand by their brother. They looked at Matsuri, who's skin was cut open and bleeding then at Mamoru standing over her, and then at the rocks laying on the ground.

"What happened?" Kankuro asked looking at the boys.

Before the boys could stutter out a response, Gaara spoke.

"Leave" he growled out

The boys glanced at his narrowed eyes and took off to the other areas of the training center. Kankuro and Temari stared as Gaara turned to help his student up. The girl winced when his hand brushed her wounds but was otherwise fine. She thanked Mamoru by patting her on the head.

The two narrowed their eyes and stalked off to find their own students. This would not be tolerated.

Once Matsuri was standing, Gaara let go of her, he began to walk away with only one word

"Come". Mamoru and Matsuri ran to catch up with him.

"Where are we going Gaara-sensei?" she asked him.

"To find you medical treatment"

She looked at her cut up arms then back at her teacher

"But they are fine…"

He didn't say anything just kept walking so she had no choice but to follow her sensei.

"Why?" he asked after a moment

She looked confused and asked

"Why what?" she said

He looked at Mamoru before saying

"Why did you not defend yourself, why let them throw rocks at you"

Matsuri seemed to think about her answer before saying

"It would have been a pointless fight; I don't think one should fight unless it is absolutely necessary."

Gaara nodded to the girl as they approached the home he and his siblings lived in. it was an apartment Baki had got for them when they became a team and Gaara couldn't be 'trusted' to live in the same house as the Kazekage.

Mamoru bounded up the stairs in front of them as Matsuri tried to protest again. Gaara ignored her and led her to the kitchen where the medical supplies were located.

"Sit" he ordered her, pointing to a chair.

The woman sighed and sat as Gaara put the medicine on her cuts and bandaged them.

"Thank you Gaara-sensei" Matsuri whispered as Gaara looked up at her.

"For what?" he asked

"For everything you done for me…I think…you would make the best Kazekage Suna's ever seen. Though I probably not the best person to say that as I've only lived in Suna for a couple of years…"

Gaara stared at the girl as she trailed off sheepishly, he nodded and Mamoru noticed his lip twitched in the corner, like he wanted to smiled by didn't remember how. Mamoru stretched from her spot as she smiled at the two talking. Those two…she couldn't put her finger on it, but something…

* * *

another Okami added to the mix, maybe more will be thrown in...who knows...review now please


	22. Good News

**Thank you all my wounderful reviews, here's the next chapter**

**I don't own Naruto, but I do own Mamoru, Kaisen,and Teishi,**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Good News**

Kaisen walked with Sasuke in Kakashi in a town along the land of rain. It was a small town, a few houses, a few people everyone knew each other.

The only thing thatreally had the group here was a lead Kakashi had gotten on the Okami Iki's. A traveler they had met said anything magical, or otherwise none existing would be in this town in the library that had.

The library really wasn't something to look at but Kaisen was happy to be away from the crowded streets of the towns bizarre. He smelt, someone had pulled his tail multiply times, and he had an uneasy feeling.

It had only been two years sense leaving Konoha, but Kaisen counted the days till their return. Sasuke had changed. His hair was about the same and his eyes were still dark. He was however more muscular. He knew thousands of sword styles now and could fight in almost every situation. He had even found ways to combine the Chidori with the swords.

Kaisen had also improved; he was a bit more immune to lighting now that he had been shocked so many times. He was faster than he was, being forced to keep up with his son who he swore up and down was a speed demon. His elemental practice was being put to good use as Kakashi had them practice ambush; the ability to turn into trees, grass, and leaves was quite useful

. "Alright" Kakashi said looking up from his book "we are here to find information on Okami Iki's, that is our mission, but we must be discrete."

Sasuke nodded and the two broke off in the library, Kaisen followed Sasuke.

They approached the woman attending the books and Sasuke cleared his throat. She turned and Kaisen swore her eyes developed Hearts. She glanced at Kaisen and Sasuke's head band and her voice drawled out

"Can I help you?"

Sasuke almost rolled his eyes; instead he stuck his hands in his pockets and said

"I am looking for information, on anything you have on creatures of the elementals, mystical of course."

The woman gave him a strange look before leading him to the mystic section.

"Anything mystical would be on these shelves; you would have to look for the elements if mentioned. If there is anything I can get you just ask" she stressed the word and winked.

Sasuke however just grunted and ignored as he skimmed the shelf. The girl walked off in a huff.

Kaisen sighed and skimmed the lower shelves for books. Yeah he could read but he couldn't speak human, he found that concept sad. Mamoru could do both. His ears flattened and he shook his head.

Sasuke had pulled a book off the shelf and was skimming it before shutting it and going for another one.

After about an hour the two had an unhealthy looking pile on the floor. When Kaisen thought he found a book, he would paw at it till Sasuke pulled it down. Kaisen found this rather annoying as he was an Okami Iki, he knew all that there was to know, but he couldn't talk.

"Yo" Kakashi said appearing "any luck"

Sasuke didn't hear him, he was reading, it was a book that talked about different creatures born of the elementals.

"Find anything?" the Jonin asked

"Maybe" the boy replied "a journal entry really, it reads _it's cold and lonely out here in this place, where I am I have no idea, a cave of some sort. Earlier when I entered I heard growls and then howl. I sat near the entrance waiting for the beasts to come closer, they did and I was shocked. About a whole pack of wolves were in this cave with me. They all had strange bands around their legs, a green blue, almost like the ocean. Their eyes were a deep green. They blinked at me, the whole pack before one walked forward and lay near me, the others followed and I assumed this one might have been the leader. _

_They lay with me even now; one has its head in my lap as I write, sniffing the ink and staring at the words like they understand. I am thankful for their presence, and I think this will be the last entry I write for I am bleeding again…"_

Sasuke stopped reading and looked at Kakashi. He was staring at Kaisen who was in turn staring at the book in Sasuke's hand.

"Well that means that someone else has come in contact with these Okami Iki's, go and find any other journal entry for that guy, I will go be more specific with some of the people". Kaisen followed Sasuke to find a librarian for the journal.

Mamoru was sitting watching Gaara train with Matsuri. Gaara had convinced the girl to try different weapons. She had mastered the rope dart; it was like a second arm to the girl. Today's it was short sharp sword. Gaara would come at her with the sand and Matsuri would parry it the best she could.

Mamoru stretched and looked over to see one of the Jonin from the council and Baki were walking up. Gaara noticed them to and he and Matsuri stopped.

"Gaara" Baki said "Mamoru, Matsuri"

The two others nodded in greeting and Mamoru stood and walked over to Gaara's side.

"The council wants to see you Gaara" the other Jonin said "your siblings are already at the Kage tower."

Matsuri nodded her sensei and picked up her fallen sword, she waved as the boy and his wolf followed the other ninja. She sighed and shook her head and headed home.

As they walked Mamoru reminisced, it had been two years sense the kidnapping of Matsuri. Only half more of a year and Sasuke, Kaisen and Naruto would be home. She smiled at the thought; she guessed they had changed a lot over the last two years. She kind of hopped they had.

She shook her head as Gaara opened the doors to the council room. Everyone turned to stare at them. Mamoru just sat down by her son. Gaara placed a hand on her head and looked at the council members

"You called me" he said

One of the elders crossed their hands in front of their faces and said

"Yes, the decision we have come to has been made on your behavior for the past two almost three years." Gaara nodded and the man continued

"Though some still protest and I am sure they always will, we have decided to name you Gaara of the desert, as the Fifth Kazekage"

Gaara normally emotionless face was priceless, his eyes slightly wide and mouth somewhat opened. His siblings face broke into grinned as a small smile appeared on Baki's face. Mamoru on the other hand couldn't contain her joy. She yelped as she turned into human form.

The council still not use to it, jumped a little as she laughed in joy and hugged Gaara. She picked him up and twirled him a bit while saying

"You did it, you really did it, I am so proud of you Gaara, and I know… I know your mother would be proud of you to, in fact I know she is smiling from the afterlife" she smiled at her son who just stared at her like he wanted to cry but didn't seem to know how. She smiled at the sight and brought him into her arms hugging him to her.

Temari and Kankuro ran up and hugged their brother who stiffened for a moment before relaxing, Mamoru smiled at them and was glad she had made the promise to watch these three, it had turned out so much better than she ever dreamed of.

Gaara found Matsuri quickly and told her the news, Matsuri smiled and nodded at him congratulating the boy. Mamoru stood of to the side in wolf form again. The two had found the siblings later and now the four humans and wolf were having lunch.

The boys from the training ground walked up and the group looked up, Mamoru snarled at them. They looked at Gaara who was narrowing his eyes at them. They quickly looked at Matsuri who was looking them blankly

"We're are sorry for throwing rocks at you Matsuri" one said

Matsuri looked at him before nodding and saying

"It's all right, but you should apologize to Mamoru and Gaara-sensei to"

Gaara looked at his student wide eyed while the boys gave her weird looks

"Why?" one asked and Temari eyed the boy

"Because" Matsuri said "he is a person to, he has feelings just like we do so you should treat him like a human and apologizes when you doing something stupid that effects another human." She stated in a matter of fact tone.

"They don't have to" Gaara said still looking at Matsuri who turned to him

"They need to, you deserve to be apologized to after all, your human to" she smiled at her sensei.

The boys glanced at one another before looking down and saying

"Sorry Gaara and Mamoru"

The wolf snorted and Gaara nodded not sure what to say. The boys quickly left, giving Matsuri a weird look over their shoulders. The siblings watched them go.

Gaara turned to his student who looked just a little bit smug. He shook his head and continued his eating, he was glad he had people like her and his siblings around. Mamoru nudged his leg. And of course Mamoru he thought fondly of the wolf.

Itachi sighed as he leaned against the tree. Kisame had walked off muttering something about fish and Teishi trying to eat him. He gave a chuckle at that thought, like Teishi would consider eating Kisame. He sat their imaging what that would look like before shaking his head.

His thoughts turned to his brother and his mood darkened a bit. He was glad Orochimaru hadn't gotten a hold of Sasuke. He thought about that wolf again, the male that had growled at them but Sasuke had commanded him to stay back…now what had he called the animal. He thought trying to get past the look of hatred his brother had for him and listen to the words that were coming out of his mouth.

"Kaisen" he muttered, that had been the wolves' name "battle, fitting little brother" he muttered before leaning his head back on the tree with a sigh.

Teishi sniffed the air, looking for the fish boy, he was nowhere to been seen so she went in search for her son. After walking a few feet she found him leaning against a tree. His head was back like he was sleeping, his eyes closed to the world. He had one knee pulled up to his body and an arm laid over it. The second leg was stretched out and his hand lay on the ground slightly relaxed. But he was a ninja so he never relaxed.

She sat down and stared at him. His black hair had some dirt in it and his face had some dust and he just looked tired and filthy. She gave a small laugh at him. She decided he needed a bath, or at least wash his face more often instead of focusing on his brother and the Akatsuki all the time.

She walked out of the woods; Itachi's eyes opened a bit and looked at her, then closed his eyes again in relaxation. Teishi walked up to her son, a smile on her face. She sat down next to the boy and leaned forward.

Itachi knew Teishi was sitting next to him so he closed his eyes in rest while waiting. Suddenly something wet was sliding up his face and past his hair. He could feel part of his hair come undone and it plus his bangs were sticking straight up coated in spit. His eyes snapped open wide and he turned to the wolf to see her panting in glee and her tail wagging.

He blinked at her before standing the doggy drool sliding down his face.

"What did you think I needed a bath or something?" he said walking over to a small stream to wash his face, she followed him while nodded.

Itachi sighed and looked at the creek, he supposed next town they came across he should check into an inn and take a bath. He washed the spit off and waited for Kisame while patting the animal on the head, her tail wagging.

Kisame had traveled far from the wolf and Itachi. He stopped in front of a groove of tress and waited. Soon a figured appeared in the shadows, Hidden by it.

"What" the man snarled "why do you call me, I have half a year before my plans form into action.

"I have some news on the Okami's"

The man stopped and said

"Continue" his shadow made a hand motion

"I've seen two, one a male with Sasuke, he had a green band. Another had a silver one; it's currently with Itachi right now"

In the shadows the figure didn't move but Kisame could sense his shock and thoughtfulness.

"This changes something and may press our plans to go faster, keep an eye on the animal with you and Itachi, Sasuke will be returning to the village soon. I also know an Okami Iki resides in Suna, I will have pain start making plans to attack the Kazekage."

Kisame nodded and walked away from the man and vanished to go back to the others. After a moment another larger shadow appeared next to the original shadow.

"Let me know the moment Sasuke and his Okami Iki step foot into the village and I will set the Suna plan into motion. Meanwhile, continue setting traps for the Okami Iki packs in both Suna and Konoha, stay clear of rain for the moment as Sasuke is there right now. Kyuubi and Jiraiya are making their way there now, set more traps in earth the moment they leave."

The shape nodded and sunk back into the tree. The original gave a chuckle and said

"Who cares if you have been adopted by a Okami Iki, Itachi, with your brother hating you, he will come to me in time, and you will not be able to stop my plans, and the Okami Iki's will fall to me, your Okami Iki will be your own demise." The original shadow vanished with a laugh.

Kaisen frowned from his spot on the bed as Sasuke looked out the window. He was thinking about something, but Kaisen couldn't read the boys mind.

"You know Kaisen" Sasuke said looking at his hands as they twitched "I think it's strange"

Kaisen gave a whining noise and the boy said

"Ever sense that woman talked to me and asked me if I knew myself I set off to train I found myself thinking less and less about Itachi. I also find myself questioning the motives he gave me, a lot of the things he did didn't add up with the results."

Kaisen nodded at the boy's words and he moved to lay by Kaisen

"I don't know what to think anymore Kaisen, there is so much more important to me right now, but at other times I feel like I am losing a part of myself, I've held onto my revenge for so long and now…I don't know what my life is anymore. I don't know what I am supposed to do with it"

Kaisen turned to the confused boy with sadness; he was so lost…Kaisen put his head on his stomach. Before either could relax the door banged open. The two shot up, Kaisen snarling and Sasuke with a kunai pulled.

"Sasuke I'm home" a loud voice called and Sasuke groaned

"What are you doing here Dobe?"

Naruto frowned at the boy

"Teme, we came to rain and Saw Kakashi-sensei and he told me where to find you." Naruto grinned and Kaisen rolled his eyes.

"Traitor" Sasuke mumbled under his breath and sat back down.

Naruto jumped into a sitting position on the bed and said in a serious tone.

"I heard your little speech" Sasuke stiffened "you know you have us right, helping us and being on team seven is your purpose just as it is me and Sakura's. We are a family" Naruto grinned and Sasuke gave a small smirk.

"Oh did you hear" Naruto said "Sakura had been rumored to become one of the greatest medics right under Baa-chan herself"

Sasuke blinked, he hadn't heard that so he turned

"Really?" said the boy; Kaisen also looked interested

"Yeah, she's been training really hard just like we have, isn't great, and in half a year we will all be back together again, taking the Chunin exams and passing and becoming Jonin." Naruto grinned and made wild hand gestures.

Sasuke smirked at that thought, it sounded nice.

That night, while Jiraiya and Kakashi caught up on things Sasuke turned to Naruto and said

"Hey did you find anything out on the Okami Iki?" he asked and Kaisen's ear twitched in his direction.

Naruto frowned and said

"Not anything particular, we did find a legend about a wolf that was made from the elements, that they were the balance between all natures. Think that's them?"

Sasuke nodded running a hand down Kaisen's back, who's tail twitched

"We found a journal about a man who lived in a cave with them for a while before he died, the village he was from said they found his body being dragged back by the pack. Once they had given the body to the villages the wolves ha run off into cliffs, jumped off into the water and became shadows onto the ocean. I think they were Okami Iki's because Kaisen can merge with anything forest like trees and grass and what not."

Naruto nodded

"then do you think Mamoru can merge with the sand, maybe even Gaara's sand, oh that would be an awesome attack, the sand flying at an enemy with a wolf jumping out of it." Naruto rubbed his hands together "got to tell Gaara about that one."

Kaisen had to admit that was a cool idea, Sasuke smiled at his friend, small one, barley there but it was a smile.

As Sasuke and Naruto talked on Kakashi and Jiraiya were talking about something similar.

"I did a little research" Jiraiya said catching the copy man's attention

"Oh, none that got you beaten I hope" Kakashi said

"No, I did some digging on these Okami Iki's."

Kakashi looked up closing his book

"Go on"

"Someone went to great lengths to hide the stories about them, and I think it might have been the Okami themselves, but I found a group that knew of their legend, they even had a young Okami Iki among them."

Kakashi raised his eye brow

"Naruto wasn't with me when I talked to them, so he doesn't know about this; I discovered that the Okami Iki's are the balance between natures as they are born from it. They travel in packs and act much like regular wolves do. However sometimes one will break away from the pack and adopt a human as its child. When that happened it will take on the role of protector and follow the child everywhere. When the human's die they go back to the pack as they live as long as they want. But there is way to kill them."

Kakashi and the sanin had sat down now

"It is called the staff of fates; it was made by a man who wanted to turn the Okami's in to a weapon. The staff kills the form extract the magic, and that power can be transformed to other things, like imamate objects for example."

Kakashi sighed and said

"I suppose that was all you could find"

"No" the copy ninja looked up "Okami Iki's have other powers, they can merge with the nature they are from as I am sure you noticed, they can take human form, and even have the ability to talk and read our language, they talk to other Okami Iki's through a mind link."

Kakashi nodded and looked at the window where he could see Naruto, Sasuke and Kaisen talking away.

"They have so much on their plate already" he muttered

"Thus is the life of a ninja, and now they will soon have the Akatsuki breathing down their necks." Jiraiya said folding his arms.

Kakashi stared up at the sky and said

"We have a half a year before we have to return, we must get them ready"

"That's why we came and found you, nothing pushes Naruto like Sasuke can, and they have a rivalry that runs deep."

Kakashi's eye crinkled

"Yeah and nothing makes Sasuke work harder than Naruto, those two always had to outdo the other."

"Yeah, and your other student tried to keep the peace, did you know she is on her way to becoming Top medic, she is well known in Earth as she had helped save one of their top ninja from dying."

Kakashi smiled under his mask, these were his students, he was proud of them, all three of them, even if they had a little issues lying under the surface, they all had each other, and that was enough for them, at least for now.

Kaisen watched the two boys lightly bicker over something they probably forgotten about already. He smiled as he looked at the moon, he could see Jiraiya and Kakashi taking on the roof across.

He sort of wondered what they were discussing.

Naruto rolled onto his back and said

"Well, this year will soon be up, can't wait to return to Konoha" Naruto said setting in for sleep.

Sasuke to settle to sleep

"Yeah" he said

"I bet Sakura will run and hug me" Naruto teased his friend

"Hn" the Uchiha grunted "I bet she will punch you and hug me"

"I will take that bet" Naruto said sitting up holding out his hand

"20" Sasuke said shaking the boys hand before rolling over.

Naruto plopped back down and muttered

"Night Kaisen, Teme" he then was out

Sasuke waited a moment before saying

"Night Kaisen…Naruto"

Then the two boys went to sleep thinking about ramen, pink haired girls and Hokage's mountains. Kaisen smiled before laying his head down to go to sleep. His dreams were filled with a certain other sarcastic wolf.

Mamoru sneezed as she waited with Gaara for the Kazekage ceremony to start. He was twitching his hands, not quite twitting his thumbs but not sitting still either. She walked over and placed her head on his knees, giving his knuckles a lick. He placed a hand on her head and said

"Do you think I can do this Mamoru?"

The dog barked at the same time someone said

"Of course you can do this Gaara sensei"

The two turned to see Matsuri standing by the door. She walked in and sat by Gaara

"What makes you think that?"

"Because no one should have to go through hell only to fail in the end" she said

He turned his head from her only for it to be pulled back as she placed her hand on his face forcing him to look at her.

"Gaara-sensei, I can't pretend I know all the answers, but I do know this, you deserve this job, it is your purpose in life. A Kage is the village's strongest person, and you are the strongest person I know. You have done so much for me, for people that you deserve this."

She let go of his face understanding how much he didn't like touch. Mamoru barked and Matsuri said

"See, even Mamoru knows it, now come on, it's almost time."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet. The blue and white Kage robes shifted and he smiled. He rewrapped her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Thank you Matsuri" he said

She turned to him blinking before smiling and saying

"It's the least I could do"

He smirked a bit before taking the lead and walking out to the balcony where the council stood. Baki was speaking. Matsuri moved and stood near Temari and Kankuro.

"People of Suna, after a long time, I present to you the fifth Kazekage"

Gaara took a breath and Mamoru nudged his leg. He held his head high and walked forward and faced the crowed. It was silent for a brief moment, and Gaara felt fear go down his back. When suddenly several people began to clap. He noticed it was some of the men he had been on missions with; soon others he had been on missions with clapped, the sound grew before the whole crowed was clapping. A smile threatened to break on to Gaara's face.

Mamoru watched as his siblings, Matsuri and Baki clapped. She would have clapped if she could so she just howled instead; it mixed with the loud cheers of those who trusted Gaara now. It may not have been the whole village but it was pretty damn close and she felt proud of him. Her heart soared and she found herself wishing that Kaisen was here with her to see this moment, to share it.

* * *

please review, they are much loved and appreciated. the more you reivew the faster I update...


	23. homecoming

**Im am so sorry I didn't update sooner, i've been busy, like really busy, i will try and update faster. thank you to all all those who stuck with me**

**Don't own Naruto, but I do own Mamoru, Kaisen and Teishi**

**Chapter twenty-three: Homecoming**

People stared at the strange group that had just walked into the village.

"Is that?" one of the guards on the gate duty said "we should go alert the Hokage"

The group stopped by one of the poles near the village. Dropping his bag he ran up the pole and to the top where he stared at the village. The ones on the ground stared at him. The boy spread his arm

"He certainly is cheerful today isn't he?" Jiraiya said looking at the other Jonin.

"Alright, I've missed this place" Naruto shouted to the village causing several people to look at him. "It hasn't changed one bit"

A darker figure grunted and said

"Get down Dobe."

Naruto looked at the Hokage Mountain and laughed

"So they added Tsunade's old ugly mug to the mountain, ha-ha"

Kaisen felt himself looking around to make sure that Tsunade wasn't going to pop out of nowhere.

Naruto jumped down to where Sasuke was and Sasuke popped him on the head.

"Dobe" the boy said

The two had changed. Naruto was wearing an orange and black jacket with a new Head band cloth on his head. He wore orange pants.

Sasuke wore a white shirt with fishnets underneath and black pants. His hair was the same chicken ass. Kaisen looked like the same white wolf he was.

"Right" Naruto said lopping his arm around Sasuke's neck "Next stop straight to Ichiraku Ramen" Naruto cheered.

"Dobe…" he stopped and looked forward as he spotted something. A girl or woman he supposed, with pink hair stood with her back to them. She wore a red shirt with the Haruno clan symbol on the back. She wore black shorts underneath a tan skit with slits up the side and buckled at the waist.

"Sakura-Chan" Naruto stuttered out and green eyes turned to them.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Kaisen?" she said then smiled

Sasuke just stared as Sakura and Naruto talked and he nodded every now and then.

"So…" she trailed of embarrassed "do I look more like a woman now?" she asked

Sasuke smirked as Naruto said

"You look fine, you haven't changed at all." She twitched in anger and he found himself thinking he might win that twenty bucks.

"Hn" he grunted and smirked at her, her face became slightly pink before she said

"You two have gotten taller than me."

Naruto checked this out while Sasuke said

"That's not a hard thing to accomplish Sakura, you always were short"

Sakura glared at the boy and Sasuke felt a chill go down his spine, he really didn't know what kind of things she could do now. Kaisen laughed by his side and bounded up to the girl.

He licked her hand and wagged his tail, jumping to where he stood on two legs. She laughed and patted him on the head.

"I think I missed you the most Kaisen"

Sasuke and Naruto's jaw dropped at the wolf. Suddenly a voice said

"Naruto Ni-chan"

They all looked to see white smoke and a naked woman with black hair.

**Sexy no jutsu**

Kakashi didn't move from reading his new book, Jiraiya got all bugged eye. Sasuke blinked along with Kaisen and Sakura backed up into the Uchiha. Tsunade got a disturbed look and Naruto just stared.

The smoke vanished and reviled Konohamaru who said

"How was that? A real drool of a jutsu wasn't it?" the kids said

Sasuke's eye twitched but stopped when he saw Naruto had just started laughing softly and said

"Konohamaru, I'm sorry but I'm not a kid any more. From now on you shouldn't use that jutsu either"

Sasuke felt his respect meter for Naruto go up; maybe he had grown up a bit. Sakura smiled at Naruto softly while Kaisen nodded at the boy. Suddenly

"Such a jutsu is now mediocre Konohamaru, behold the new perverted ninjutus I've been developing here we go!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke and Kaisen felt there meters of respect drop dramatically while Sakura continued to smile though Sasuke could feel something a kin to killer intent in her chakra.

"YOU IDIOT!" she screamed and punched the man in the jaw and he flew. She shook him a little till Kakashi calmed her down. She dropped the boy and Sasuke walked over to the two. He patted her hair and said

"Same old Sakura" he laughed

She smiled at bit before hugging him,

"I am glad you all are back"

Sasuke smirked as she let go and looked at the frowning Naruto and whispered

"You owe me 20" he said

Naruto grinned sheepishly

"Do you take I-o-u's?"

Before Sasuke could say anything Tsunade coughed and the ninja looked at her.

"Kakashi" she said motioning to the man who had closed his book.

He turned to his team and said

"Well…it's been a while hasn't it?" the team seven gave him an odd look "From now on, the four of you will come with me on Team related missions. It's different than before. It's no longer teacher and pupil, starting today, we're equal Konoha Shinobi."

He pulled something out of his pockets. They were two little bells that clinked together. Kaisen stared at them in confusion, team seven stared feeling nostalgic.

"Well…first I am a bit curious as how far you've developed…the rules are the same as last time" he seemed to be smiling under his mask. "If you don't come at with me with the intent to kill, you will never get the bells"

Team seven grinned and Naruto said

"And now we have Kaisen, our team work is even more awesome."

Kaisen nodded and walked with the group, Sasuke explained how when they were first a Genin team, they had to work together to get the bells from Kakashi, they had failed.

Kakashi lead them to a training field labeled training field 3: the team seven stared at it with soft smiles.

"The rules are the same as before, no matters how, try to get the bells from me. You have until sunrise tomorrow."

There was a snap of a book closing. Kakashi was closing the brand new icha, icha book Jiraiya gave him. Naruto and Sakura raised their eyebrows; he never fought with out that book.

"Well then shall we begin?"

Kaisen spread his feet and let out a soft growl just as egger as the humans, this would be the first time Kaisen fought with team seven as a whole.

Sasuke's fingers twitched in anticipation, Naruto tightened his head band and Sakura pulled on a pair of gloves.

"Ha, you won't do it while reading that book this time? Kakashi-sensei" Naruto asked

"You've already finished it?" Sakura questioned

"Or are you finally realizing what trash it is" Sasuke smirked

Kakashi shook his head and said

"No… I think I should save that enjoyment for later besides, this time for some reason" He trailed off as he lifted his headband to show his Sharingan. "I get the feeling I should take it a little seriously too"

Time felt like it was frozen as the ninja and wolf stared at one another. Kaisen felt the coils in his legs bend as he prepared for the signal when Naruto suddenly threw shuriken at Kakashi who ducked. Kakashi threw some back and Naruto dodged them. More were thrown and Naruto summoned a clone to pull him out of the air. The cloned then transformed into a windmill shuriken but Kakashi was fast and had the boy immobilized quickly.

Kaisen eyed them, something didn't smell right here. Suddenly another Naruto appeared with a kunai to Kakashi's neck. Kakashi chuckled and said

"Well your haste hasn't changed." The humans laughed at some inside joke before Kakashi said "start"

He then vanished.

Kaisen sniffed around but noticed Sakura moving to punch the ground. The ground cracked then exploded. Naruto, Sasuke and Kaisen jumped out of the way, eye's wide. Kakashi, reveled underground, own eyes were wide.

"Found you" Sakura said smirking.

Kakashi stood on the broken rocks. Sasuke moved to stand next to Sakura while smirking. Naruto gave the girl a glance as if reevaluating his life choices.

"Alright, this time I should also do something" Kakashi said

The battle went on till dark. Kaisen had fled to the trees and disappeared into the bark. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura had their backs to the trees.

"He has to have a weak point, this battle is to long" Sasuke said

Sakura nodded and jumped a little when Kaisen's head appeared out of their tree. Naruto looked at Kaisen with a strange look while saying

"A weak point" he grinned and laughed "Sakura, Teme, think about it, Kakashi does have a weak point."

Sasuke and Sakura stared at Naruto and Kaisen sniffed the air wondering why the boy was staring at him like that.

"Stop being such a know it all, what is it" Sakura demanded.

Naruto giggled and whispered the plan to his teammates. Sakura smiled and Sasuke smirked. Kaisen barked softly and vanished into the trees.

Kakashi turned his back to the tree as Naruto and Sakura jumped out of the bushes. He frowned, where were Kaisen and Sasuke? He suddenly felt the pouch his book was in rip from his behind. He turned to see Naruto and Sakura where following Kaisen who had the make out paradise book in his mouth.

"No" Kakashi took off after them.

When he caught up with them he saw Sasuke had a fire going in his hand and was holding the book over it. Naruto grinned and so did the others.

"Drop the bells on the ground or the limited addition only copy book gets burned." Sasuke held the book a little closer to the fire. Kakashi stared wide eyed at the book before sighing and unhooking the bells, he tossed them to Sakura who smiled at him. Sasuke smirked and tossed the man his book.

"Alright" Naruto said petting Kaisen "Kaisen your awesome.

"Hahaha, a ninja should look underneath the underneath, right sensei?" Sakura asked while Sasuke patted Kaisen on the head. Kakashi chuckled while hanging his head in shame.

The group headed into town discussing things they had missed in Konoha. Sasuke walked by Sakura, Kaisen following, Naruto stood on the other side of the pink haired woman and Kakashi walked behind them.

"Well…you have become strong huh? I am amazed you were able to get the bells" Kakashi said holding on to his book.

Naruto grinned and said while pointing at himself

"He-He maybe I've even surpassed you Kakashi-sensei"

Sakura and Kakashi scoffed and Sakura said

"What are you saying? Such conceit…" she trailed off as Kakashi started to laugh

"But anyway I'm still young and recently…I developed a brilliant new jutsu…" he looked up to see Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura were huddled in a group, only Kaisen was looking up at him.

Naruto stomach growled and said

"Yeah we haven't gone home or to Ichiraku Ramen yet!" Naruto said and Sasuke nodded feeling hungry himself.

"Yeah, I'm a bit hungry after training from yesterday too…" Sakura said

"Yeah, and who will pay for our meal" Sasuke whispered

"Right" Sakura said then grinned "it'll be Kakashi-sensei's treat."

"Alright Sensei" Naruto said

Kaisen looked at Kakashi who a dejected look about him. Kaisen snickered at the man. He made a hand sign and said

"Sorry, I have to create and submit a list of formations of the new teams, so it's goodbye for now." He then vanished in a puff of smoke.

"He ran away" Naruto shouted gripping his hair.

"Saying something like that…he's probably planning on going to read that book" Sakura said looking down the road and Sasuke nodded.

"So…Sakura would you got to Ramen with me it would be like a da" he didn't get to finish as she said

"Ok, but it's your entire treat." She said

Sasuke laughed as Naruto looked at his very empty wallet. He noticed something had caught Sakura's eyes so he turned to see two somewhat familiar people walking to them.

"Shikamaru Temari-san hey, look who's back" she pointed to the two

"Hey, If it isn't Naruto, Sasuke, Kaisen too" the man said

"Shikamaru" Naruto called back.

Temari stared at the two, if it wasn't for the white wolf with green band on his leg she wouldn't have recognized the two, they were really different."

"Did you two just come home?" Shikamaru asked as he patted the wolf on the head.

"No, we came back yesterday" Naruto said putting his hands behind his head.

"Hn" Sasuke grunted his greeting

"So the Uchiha is still stoic, and has any of your idiocy left you Naruto? Have you changed as well?"

Sakura shook her hand and waved her hand at the man

"No. he hasn't changed at all"

Naruto wined as Shikamaru nodded. Sasuke chuckled. Kaisen walked over to Temari who patted him

"I am sure Mamoru will be glad you returned" Kaisen barked as Temari rubbed the spot behind his ears.

Naruto slid over to Shikamaru slyly and said

"So, are you on a date?"

Shikamaru sighed and said

"That's not it" Kaisen snorted but was ignored

"You're joking" Temari said "why would I go out with such a…there's a Chunin exam soon. I'm just going back and forth between the sand and leaf for meetings"

"And it's troublesome, but I've become an examiner, so…" Shikamaru sighed "I was told to go and see off the messengers from the sand"

Sasuke smirked and Naruto said

"A Chunin exam, that brings back memories"

"Yeah" Shikamaru said "and Naruto, Sasuke, what are you planning?"

"What do you mean?" the two asked in sync

"What you say….It's a Chunin exam" he paused "the only two people from our class who hasn't become a Chunin are you two"

Naruto screamed and Sasuke turned to their female teammates.

"Then, Then you're a Chunin too Sakura-chan" Naruto asked

"Yep" she smiled

"Plus" Shikamaru chimed in "Neji from the class above, Kankuro of the sand and Temari here are already Jonin."

Naruto screamed again and Sasuke sighed in frustration.

"Hey" Naruto suddenly said "then Gaara, what about Gaara"

Kaisen noticed Temari had shared a secret smile with Shikamaru before saying

"Gaara is now the fifth Kazekage of Suna."

A shocked settled on the two's face before Naruto smiled and screamed

"Alright Gaara!"

Mamoru sighed as she watched Gaara watch the village. She found herself wondering what Kaisen was up to before she shook her head as someone approached.

"Kazekage-sama, the meeting is soon." The man said

"Ok" Gaara said; he was wearing the tradition blue and white robes of the Kage. He went into the tower, followed by Mamoru whose head band clinked as she walked.

Mamoru sat near the door outside the meeting room; she always thought the council meetings were boring; she rather missed when she could go on missions. Sometimes though Gaara would let her go on a mission with Matsuri.

Her thoughts turned to the girl as she waited. The girl was a powerful Chunin on her way to becoming Jonin. She was a weapons master or at least training to be one. She was on teams with some girl named Sari and the boy who threw rocks at her three years ago. Fate was cruel like that.

The meeting room doors opened and the council members left, they gave her a wide birth as she stretched. She noticed one was acting strange; he was holding his head and obviously lying to the man trying to help him. She shrugged, what concern was it of her, as long it didn't affect her son.

She met with Gaara on the way out of the room and walked with him to his office. He patted her on the head.

She lay down under the boy's desk as he worked; his gourd was propped up against the wall. Windows lined the back side of the office. She remembered how this room uses to be the room where people met with the Kazekage, when he sat behind that curtain thing. She snorted, the first thing Gaara had done was turn it into an office.

Her tail twitched as something itched her senses. Something wrong was happing in the village. She stood and walked over to the windows. She jumped up and looked out one; she frowned and shifted to human form. Gaara whirled around as she turned.

"Mamoru?" he asked

"Something isn't right" she said looking at the city then at the sky and frowned. Gaara looked out another window and saw the same thing she did, a strange bird in the sky, nothing that lived in the desert. It was circling the city.

Gaara grabbed his gourd and ditched the robes. Mamoru turned back to wolf form and ran after her son. He wore a brown trench coat that split off at the end to show his black pants and sandals. He wore a purple one sleeved vest.

They came to stop outside the tower and looked at the intruder. He had blonde hair in a half ponytail on his head and bangs over his headband covering one eye. He wore a cloak that was black with red clouds.

"Oh" he stared to say before he noticed Gaara's sand coming at him.

It missed him and he jumped back on his white giant bird. Mamoru frowned as Gaara told her to stay as he took to the sky on his sand.

She watched nervously as sand burst from the ground and into the air to join Gaara's own personal sand. By now, she was sure the other villagers would have noticed the battle in the sky. She couldn't hear what they were talking about but she had a feeling they were here for her son.

Mamoru watched with a keen eye as small white things exploded in the air. What did this boy use, it smelled like detonator clay.

Gaara was in his ball of sand, the eye hovering on the outside. The man looked shocked as sand began to enclose on him and Mamoru grinned, something that big, would take good dexterity to get out.

She noticed after it fell something was falling from the sky, it was the man. Sand latched onto him keeping him in the air, she knew now Gaara had crushed one of his arms. After a puff of smoke, another bird appeared pulling him away from the sand.

"Mamoru?" called Kankuro.

She turned to see her other son, walking to her, Baki and few more Jonin behind him.

They looked up in the air and someone said

"Judging from the cloak we can assume that Kazekage-samas opponent is probably a member of the Akatsuki"

Mamoru nodded and Kankuro clenched his fists while saying

"It's just as I thought"

"Hurry prepare for battle, we're going to back up the Kazekage." Baki shouted orders "Medical team set up a barrier and guide the civilians in there"

"Sir" was the reply

Mamoru watched as ninja sprang into action, she even caught sight of Matsuri running to help some people get to the barrier. She smiled and looked back up but froze at what Baki said next

"Kankuro"

"What is it?"

"Consider the idea of Gaara going crazy again in your head, as well as a scenario when 'Shukaku' comes out too."

Mamoru turned and snarled at the man, he looked at her and said

"It must be considered, the demon is unstable."

Kankuro chuckled and the two looked at him

"That won't happen; Gaara won't harm the people of this village."

Mamoru smiled, she remembered the promise Gaara said when he chose to work to become the Kazekage; he wouldn't lose control.

"Do your best Kazekage-sama" someone cheered and Mamoru nodded her head at Baki. She looked at the sand and howled at her son.

There was suddenly smoke and what looked like a bird or something standing appeared in front of the Akatsuki member. It was rather large and floated above the village for a few seconds before dropping.

"What is that" Kankuro asked as the thing dropped at alarming speed. From what she had seen of the man, that thing was some kind of atomic bomb.

"This is bad spread out" Baki shouted/ordered.

Mamoru closed her eyes as she prepared for the explosion. She felt the shockwaves as they pushed on her fur and heard several people grunt, but then she felt nothing. She opened her eyes to see a huge platform of sand hovered over the village catching the bomb.

"Gaara" Kankuro said. Mamoru sat down in relief and leaned against Kankuro.

They all gasped when an explosion went off extremely close to Gaara's shield; was all that simply a distraction. When the smoke cleared the shield was fine. She sighed in relief. Her relief was short lived when the shield exploded from the inside. She leapt to her feet as the sand crumbled away, all that sand still hovered over the village. Gaara was using his last strength to move it she worked on removing it as well. Once it was away from the village the Kazekage fell.

"Gaara" Kankuro screamed as Mamoru howled.

Gaara was caught by the bird the man rode on and it flew away to the village's entrance.

Mamoru snarled and leapt forward to chase when she was caught by Baki around her headband. They looked up to see Kankuro running after them.

"Kankuro get back here, they are a high level you won't be able to beat them"

"I am not abandoning Gaara, hold on to Mamoru."

Baki grunted and shouted

"Fine, follow them, do not take action, get a location on the base and report back."

Kankuro just mumbled something.

"Damn" Baki cursed still trying to keep a hold on Mamoru. "Stay Mamoru, you won't be able to do anything for him."

Mamoru stopped struggling and shifted to human form. Baki let go of her as she sat and tears gathered in her eyes and slid down her face.

"Why do they Akatsuki want my son Baki" she whispered

"I don't know Mamoru but we will get him back, just sit tight."

Mamoru stood and looked out over the desert, the bird had vanished, Kankuro on his way after them.

"No can do Baki" she said the wind teased her hair before she sunk into the sand. Baki watched as her shadow moved across the sand and out of the village. He cursed and ran into the Kage tower calling out orders.

Mamoru appeared again somewhere in the desert, she might not have been able to find her son alone but some else could help her. She stopped in her thoughts as she felt an explosion behind her. She turned to see the entrance to the village smoking.

Mamoru narrowed her eyes, with a small prayer she vanished into a swirl of sand.

Kaisen lounged on the window seal of Sasuke's room. Sasuke was down stairs somewhere and he felt like sleeping. He was about to close his eyes when a power entered his radar.

He opened them to see sand appeared in the room rising up to become Mamoru's human form. He raised his head at her, her face had tear stains.

_What happened? _

"I need your help Kaisen" she pleaded "I helped you with your son; please help mine, the Akatsuki took him."

Kaisen stood and looked at her

"Your village will know soon enough, we need to get a head start, please help me."

Kaisen nodded to the woman and she smiled at him. She vanished into a swirl of sand and he looked at the door before vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

Sasuke opened the door to his room; he had felt something in the room earlier and thought he heard a woman's voice. He looked around the room; Kaisen was nowhere to be seen but on the floor were a tiny pile of sand and on the window were a few scattered leaves.

He frowned

"Kaisen?" he called out.

* * *

Please review you lovely lovely people


	24. The Chase

**I felt i should give you a few more chapters as an apology for not updating in like two month, again sorry**

**DOn't own Naruto, If I did, Sasuke wouldn't be bonkers and Matsuri wouldn't have been a fan girl, and Naruto would have been with Hinata by now...I do own Mamoru Kaisen, and Teishi...**

**Chapter twenty-four: The chase**

The two wolves appeared at the place Kankuro had been a few moments before. Mamoru sniffed the sand and frowned

_Kankuro was here, shortly before us, he's already heading back to the village_

Kaisen nodded

_We might run into any units they sent in to fetch the boy if Kankuro failed_

Mamoru put her nose to the trail and ran after the sent, Kaisen followed.

They went several more miles before coming across a gruesome sight, the dead shinobi that were sent after the Akatsuki members.

Kaisen nudged one with his nose but he didn't respond. Mamoru pawed at the blood around them, she frowned. The members were ruthless, she hoped Kankuro was alright, and what about Temari, she had been in Konoha when this had all gone down.

Kaisen nudged her side and she looked at the male Okami Iki

_It will be ok, I promise_

Mamoru walked on while saying

_How can you promise me that?_

Kaisen frowned at her bitter tone, but he supposed if Sasuke had left for sound he might have, have been bitter as well.

As they ran following the trail Mamoru asked

_Who do you suppose they sent from Konoha to sand?_

_Knowing the Hokage, probably Naruto if he was standing in front of her, they were going to meet her before you came, to get a mission assignment. _

Kaisen nodded but frowned, and asked

_Will you not be missed?_

_I will but Sasuke will assume I am off somewhere and we'll find him later; I tended to go off on my own for a while when we were training. _

Mamoru nodded and said

_I am glad you are back, I don't know what I would have done had you not been there. _

Kaisen gave her a comforting look and said

_The same you have always done, taken charge and gone after them yourself_

_I suppose but I am glad to have your help Kaisen. _

_You helped me save my son from himself; I think I can help save yours from Akatsuki. _

As they ran Mamoru nudged the running wolf in thanks, Kaisen was sure if he was human he would have blushed.

_Come on, let's go get Gaara_

Kaisen ran faster and Mamoru kept up with a laugh but then turned serious as she noticed the small grains from her son's armor. Her green eyes hardened.

After a few moments Kaisen turned to her and asked

_Tell me about the attack._

_Well _Mamoru thought for a moment _Gaara and I noticed a strange bird flying in the air so we went to investigate. Gaara took the fight to skies. The man used some sort of bomb clay, almost blew up the whole village had Gaara not shielded it with his sand. _

Kaisen's eyes widened

_Shielded the whole village with sand; that must have taken a lot of chakra?_

Mamoru nodded and continued

_He then blew some clay up near Gaara forcing him into his shield he then somehow got clay on the inside, and blew Gaara up from the inside. He used the last of his strength to help me move the sand shield so it wouldn't have crushed the village. If he hadn't done that and let it fall he would have had enough strength to return to the ground for help. He fell unconscious and they carried him off. They then blew up the gate entrance._

Kaisen nodded and said

_Sounds like they_ _went to great lengths to keep you all from following them, what will they do with Gaara. _

Mamoru shook her head, she didn't know what they wanted with her son but she could guess it had something to do with the demon with in him.

As night fell Kaisen persuaded Mamoru to sleep.

_How can you help him if you're exhausted?_

Mamoru grudgingly went to sleep. They lay together to protect from the cold. Her last thought as she closed her eyes was how she was going to kill the men who had taken her son from her. The Akatsuki now had an Okami Iki on their trail, an angry protective mother Okami Iki.

They were approaching the area around the land of rain, why had the trail led them all the way out here? It had been at least two days. Mamoru suddenly stopped and Kaisen almost crashed into her.

_What is it?_ He asked

_Someone is coming. _

She crouched in the underbrush and waited and he hunkered down beside her. He sniffed the air, a summons he could smell. Mamoru growled and leaped into the air onto of the animal.

"Whoa, whoa," at the familiar voice Kaisen came out of hiding.

_Relax Mamoru, its Pakun._

Mamoru got off the small pug that had been running. He looked up at Mamoru as if remembering her then turned to Kaisen.

"Sasuke was looking for you" he said and Kaisen nodded "I am coming back from where the base is; I am to lead the backup team to meet with Team Kakashi.

Kaisen nodded, so Naruto had been put on the team. Mamoru growled at the pug and said

"_Where is the Akatsuki base" _she barked

He pointed behind them and said

"It's that way but we can't get in."

Mamoru snorted

"_Maybe you can't"_ she then went off in the direction Pakun had pointed.

"_Sorry, her son is in danger, she's a bit tense_" he chuckled awkwardly.

Pakun nodded and told him to be careful, he then took off back to where the others where.

He found Mamoru staring at a bolder with a seal tag on it from across a wide river. She stared at the seal and said

_We can't get in through the front door but then again, I never liked doors. _

Kaisen growled at her to be patent. They needed to think here, they couldn't just barge in.

They searched for a long time, they could feel flairs of chakra in the cave, one being Shukaku. There were no roots leading to the cave so Kaisen couldn't get in, and there was no sand for Mamoru to follow. The seal blocked them from just teleporting in.

After the fifth time bouncing of the barrier, Mamoru sat down. She still stared at the rock formation.

_We have no choice but to wait for the others, they should be here soon. _Kaisen said sitting next to her on the opposite bank.

Night had fallen as they sat there. Mamoru gave a snort as she shifted to human form. Kaisen looked at her and too shifted into human form. Like all Okami Iki's forms his hair was white, it was short. His dark eyes stared at Mamoru. His skin a tan and he wore black pants, and no shirt. His green band was on his arm.

Mamoru let out a chocked sobbed as Kaisen hugged her to him.

"He needs me Kaisen, I know he does, I can feel it."

Kaisen just nodded rocking the woman/wolf. No words he could have said would have comforted her.

The next day Kaisen felt someone approaching so the two went back to animal form. Seconds later a familiar pair flashed onto the water.

The one with long hair and white eyes turned to them and said

"Kaisen...Gaara's wolf" The others turned.

"Mamoru" Lee remembered "Gaara is in there isn't he?" the wolf nodded. She noticed Pakun was on Lee's shoulder; Lee seemed to be a Jonin now.

"Don't Worry Mamoru" Gai-sensei said "we will get in and rescues Gaara for you"

Neji turned and activated his Byakugan and looked inside. The thing he saw shocked him and he couldn't explain it well. Gai looked serious and ran at the bolder, Mamoru barked a warning but he was thrown back by the barrier.

They all paused and turned as new people approached them.

"Kaisen?" said Sasuke as he saw the wolf.

The Uchiha walked over to the animal and the others noticed Mamoru who was still looking at the seal. Kakashi eyed the thing and said

"That's a five seal Barrier"

"You're late Kakashi" Gai said smiling.

"Yeah, well we ran into a bit of trouble" the Jonin said sheepishly.

Mamoru growled as greeting were exchanged, she noticed that something was odd about Naruto, as did the others. His Kyuubi effects were more pronounced at the moment, because of his emotions she assumed.

"Yo" the boy said.

Pakun was dismissed and they prepared to open the Seal. Apparently it had five seals placed in the area and had to be removed all at once. Mamoru watched as the other team went off in search of the other four as Team Seven and lady Chyo stayed at the original.

She paced in agitation as they waited. Chyo noticed the animal and remembered the wolf as the one she heard always followed Gaara around as a child. She glanced at the band on her leg, remembering it, but on a human; one that had followed Gaara's mother around, but that wasn't possible.

The woman shook her head and went back to waiting. The signal was given and Kakashi pulled the seal off, Sakura then ran at the bolder and destroyed it.

The rocks fell and the ninja plus Okami Iki's dashed inside. What they saw made Mamoru's eyes widened in horror.

Gaara lay on the floor not moving, the blonde who had attacked sitting on him, some hunched over shape sitting next to his body.

"Well which one of you is the Jinchuuriki I wonder…?" were the first words out of the blonde's mouth.

Mamoru snarled her fur bristling, her son had better be unconscious or she was going to murder this boy, hell she would murder him anyway.

"You bastards, I will smash you to pieces" Naruto voiced her thoughts.

The two men nodded at one another, Naruto having just given himself away somehow. Naruto focused on Gaara and shouted

"GAARA, GET UP, WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR STAND THE HELL UP!"

Mamoru barked as well, wanting to walk forward but Kaisen stopped her. Kakashi stopped Naruto's yelling and the blonde Akatsuki member said

"Yeah, don't you get it, he's well dead" he patted Gaara's check with the back of his hand.

Mamoru narrowed her eyes and growled long and loud, the others glancing at her. Kaisen noticed the tears in her eyes. She tried to blink back her tears but once they started they didn't stop. She howled in agony startling most people in the room. Her son was dead, dead, dead, DEAD!

Teishi watched as Itachi and Kisame came out of there little jutsu, she wondered what they did when they did that. They had sat there for a long time and she had begun to worry but Itachi had told her not to so she sat patiently, going to eat a few times then waited.

Finally they let go of the chakra and stood. Itachi stretched his legs and looked at her. She walked over and licked his check.

"Come Teishi, Kisame. Our mission is done" he then stood.

Kisame stood and heaved his sword on to his back. He wondered about his leaders, his real leaders, and plans for Teishi and how Itachi would react to it.

Over the past three years Itachi had gotten attached to the animal, sometimes petting it, talking to it. This might be a problem for his leader.

Itachi was also thinking about Teishi, her powers to be precise. A couple of weeks ok, Bandits had gone to attack them trying to robe them. One had gotten near Teishi and him and before he could react she hand turned him into an ice sculpture, she then had broken it.

He remember staring at her for hours after that battle, wondering what kind of wolf could do this, could Sasuke's do the same. He had shifted through every ounce of knowledge he had on fiction stories he had read as a child, or his mother had read to Sasuke and he listened, or even he read to Sasuke and nothing like this had come up. It didn't come up in any training scrolls of course.

He was stumped, and Itachi did not like being stumped, he made it his personal mission to find out anything he could on this strange wolf, even if he had to go and find his foolish little brother to ask.

Speaking of his brother, the clone he had dispatched to fight the Suna Kazekage peruses, one had been his brother. The boy had been doing well it seemed, but the wolf was nowhere to be seen, oh well, he could worry about his brother later.

He walked down the path to the next town, Teishi at his heels, Kisame taking up the rear, keeping an eye on the wolf who was still giving him dirty looks.

Mamoru ran with Kakashi and Naruto after the blonde man on the bird. Sasuke, Kaisen, Sakura and Chyo would stay and fight off the other one. She couldn't remember their names, nor did she care, they had taken her son, he was in the mouth of that bird, she could see his foot.

Kakashi had convinced Naruto to stick to a plan and he was gathering chakra in his eye. Some sort of power and was getting ready to activate it.

Suddenly the chakra was focused and she took a chance to look at the copy ninja. His right eye was different then the left. Red with some scythe wind mill shrunken in it.

"That's..."Naruto paused

"Yes" Kakashi said "it's a new Sharingan."

Mamoru frowned; didn't only Uchiha members have it? She shook her head, clan things and blood lines she really didn't have to worry about.

Naruto had calmed down now, as his Kyuubi features weren't activated but he was still just as determined as her.

"Kakashi-sensei, it's ok if you mess up, because I will finish this"

Mamoru growled and the two looked at her, no she would end the blonde, her fur would be stained with his blood.

"Yeah, if either of you get a chance" Kakashi laughed

Suddenly the air shifted with chakra and she almost stumbled, what he was doing. Kakashi was staring at the Akatsuki member high the sky intently. Suddenly the air around his arm twisted in on its self-creating some sort of black hole, trying to suck him in. suddenly his arm disconnected and Kakashi grabbed his head.

Mamoru stared, what jutsu was that?

Naruto vanished and she looked up to see him with some attack aimed for the man.

"RASENGAN" he shouted hurling the wind filled chakra knocking the man from the bird. He broke the head from it and carried it down to safety with his many clones.

She jumped into the forest after him and found them all in a tree digging into the clay. She too scratched and pawed at it, trying to get to her son.

"Kakashi-sensei, are you ok" one Naruto asked and the Jonin nodded ok.

The two clones finally broke through and looked inside, she looked hopeful till the clone bit their lips and cried. She felt her jaw tremble then gave an agonizing howl, he son really was dead. She crumpled to the ground next to the bird. The clones laid him next to her and she nudged him whimpering.

"I kill you" Naruto said and she looked up to see him start knocking the Akatsuki man around like a plaything.

Kaisen glanced at Sakura as she carried Lady Chyo; Sasuke hovered to make sure the two wouldn't slip.

"Oh, stop hovering child I'm fine" she snapped at Sasuke though they knew she was lying. They were following the trail of Naruto and the others, fast approaching a forest. Kaisen growled, Mamoru better be ok, heck Gaara had better be alive.

Mamoru stared in shock as Naruto lost control, two chakra tails emerging in some form of cloak. He growled and stared at the clay clone. He clutched his body and in a voice laced with something that wasn't his own yelled

"It's so hot"

Kakashi sprang into action and placed a seal on him that smothered the chakra. Naruto looked relived as he stared at his sensei. Mamoru bit her lip; he was also one of the Akatsuki targets, but why.

Kaisen caught the scent of Mamoru, blood and burned out Chakra. The humans landed in front of Kakashi and Naruto, Sakura saying

"Finally caught up"

He however landed next to Mamoru, who was resting her head on Gaara's chest. His chest wasn't moving. He frowned and said

_Mamoru_

She didn't respond so he changed what he was going to say to

_I'm sorry_

She still didn't respond and he sat, leaving her to her grieving. After talking a bit, the humans looked up at them and Gaara. He finally noticed the two Naruto clones standing near them as guards.

There was a ruckus and all looked over to quite away from where they were to see fighting going on, the Akatsuki had been caught by Gai's team. Kakashi also noticed him as he went to where his headless bird lay. He looked up at Gaara only to see Mamoru was gone. He cursed

Deidarra looked up as he sensed something. He glanced to his side to see a white wolf snarling fangs and all at him. He gulped even though he had a kunai in his mouth. She let out a growl at him that sent chills down his spine.

He spat out the kunai at her, she simply stepped to the left but was distracted as Kakashi warned every one of his explosions. He quickly bit into the clay bird and swallowed it.

"Take a look at my ultimate work, of art, ART IS A BANG" he shouted as the wolf jumped from him. His body was expanding getting ready to explode.

"Everyone gets away from here" Neji shouted. The others quickly headed his warning.

Mamoru noticed Kakashi was holding his eye again. She turned back to see the explosion as the man blew himself up. She winced; there was no way they could escape that. The smoke cleared and everyone looked around confused.

Mamoru noticed she had her head buried into Kaisen's shoulder and quickly stepped away. The others looked around, they weren't dead?

"What's going on" Gai asked

The explosion, the bomb man, all gone but they and the forest were fine. She did notice the disappearing worm hole in the air. Mamoru whirled to look at Kakashi; he had fallen over and was caught by Naruto.

"Kakashi-sensei?" said Sasuke in awe.

"What in the world did you do?" Sakura finished for him.

"Him and the explosion, I sent him to another dimension" the man chuckled weakly.

Sasuke stared, that meant he had the…but how.

"More importantly is everyone safe?" he asked.

The Naruto clones landed on the ground with Gaara.

"Sakura-chan" Naruto asked

The medic nodded and walked over to the boy. They moved him to a field so the other shinobi that would be coming could see them clearly and Sakura began to work. Mamoru hovered near her watching the green chakra that belonged to the medic. Sakura's silence gave her no hope.

The girl stopped and shook her head. Mamoru whimpered. Gaara was really dead.

Sakura stood and moved away as Mamoru howled. She howled for the loss of her son as Naruto cried.

"Why, was Gaara, always Gaara" Mamoru lay on Gaara's chest and looked at Naruto. "To die like this, he's the Kazekage. He didn't just become Kazekage…"

"Relax Naruto Uzumaki" Lady Chyo said softly only to be whirled on by Naruto

"shut up!" yelled the boy, "if you shinobi of the sand hadn't put a monster in Gaara, nothing like this would have happened, Mamoru wouldn't have lost him, the people wouldn't have…" he choked on a sob "did you even try to ask Gaara how he felt. What is a Jinchuuriki anyway? You just arrogantly made up that word to call them."

The others stood frozen in silence as Naruto let out his grief, even Sasuke didn't yell back at the boy, just put a hand on Kaisen's head who was staring at Mamoru.

Naruto cried into his arm and kept talking.

"I couldn't save Gaara, for three years I trained desperately but nothing changed since three years ago has it…

Chyo suddenly stood and pushed Mamoru's head off Gaara and purple chakra flooded into him. Mamoru frowned as she watched; what the woman was doing?

"Chyo-sama, that jutsu is…"Sakura trailed off as Sasuke grabbed her.

Chyo looked at the boy in thanks then made eye contact with Sakura. A message passed between the two medics before she turned back to Gaara.

"What the hell are you doing" Naruto asked but it was Sakura who answered

"She's bringing Gaara back" the younger group stared at her before looking at Chyo. Mamoru stared at the woman who sealed Gaara with the Shukaku in the first place.

"Bringing him back…?" Naruto said "can you really do something like that?"

Sasuke wondered as well as he turned to Sakura as she spoke

"This jutsu is Chyo-sama's alone" he noticed a sad tone to her voice, what came with this jutsu.

They all turned to Chyo as she grunted, her chakra running low

"Not enough chakra" she said in pain. Her eyes flew open as she heard

"Please use my chakra" she looked up to see Naruto. "Old lady, can you do that?" he asked

She looked at Naruto then at Mamoru then at Gaara.

"Put your hands on top of mine" she instructed finally. Naruto did so and again Sasuke noticed the sad look on Sakura's face.

Elder Chyo smiled as she stared at Naruto remembering what Kakashi said about the boy.

"I am glad that someone like you appeared, in this world of shinobi that we old people created. In the past everything I did was mistaken…but at the very end it seems I am able to do the right thing; Sand and Konoha." She paused "their futures are differing from our past"

She smiled

"What Kakashi said, your mysterious power, that power may change the future…become Hokage unlike any before. Sasuke, don't be so tense, open your-self up a bit. And Sakura don't risk your life for an old hag next time, save that which is important to you…you are…a lot like me…"

Some of the others was wondering why this woman sounded like she was on her death bed.

"There are not many women with chivalrous sprits matching those of men; you may become a kunoichi surpassing your own master." She turned back to Naruto "Naruto, a request from an old hag, you are the only one who can know Gaara's pain…Gaara also knows your pain…help Gaara out…Mamoru will need it."

Naruto closed his eyes and nodded and Chyo looked at Mamoru, remembering where she knew the band.

"Kagura" she whispered and Mamoru nodded "good choice dear" then the Jutsu was done.

Mamoru went to Gaara as the Jutsu finished, she nudged him a bit, his skin no longer cold. She felt hope fill her as she nudged him and Naruto shook his shoulder gently. His eye twitched and she smiled. She smiled even wider as he sat up with Naruto's help.

"Who am I" the heard him whisper

"Gaara" Naruto said with a smile and the boy looked up in shock.

"Naruto" He looked at her "Mamoru" he turned back to Naruto but something caught his eye. He turned and in shock and stared, as did Mamoru. When did all these people get here?

Almost half of the shinobi force was standing in the clearing looking at their Kazekage.

"This" Gaara said leaning back in shock

Naruto grinned at his friend

"Everyone came running to save you" Naruto said "Hey you put us through a lot" Naruto joked.

Mamoru nudged her son's arm and he looked at her. Someone came up behind them catching his attention.

"For sure, you're a little brother I always have to worry about eh?" Kankuro said

Temari then spoke

"Hey don't go getting all complacent, Gaara's sill the Kazekage, so don't be so cheeky." Mamoru snorted at her "Gaara how are you feeling?" she asked her brother.

The boy went to stand but grunted and fell back down.

"You shouldn't be in such a hurry to move, your body's not back to full health yet."

Mamoru looked around and saw even the boys who had mocked Gaara as a child and hated him were crying in happiness. Matsuri was even there smiling at her Kazekage/teacher. Gaara patted her on the head and she turned her attention to him. He looked so lost and confused. She nudged his arm and licked his fingers. She stopped when she heard Naruto.

"You should thank Lady Chyo; she saved Gaara with her amazing medical ninjutus."

The sand siblings noticed Mamoru's ears flatten to her head as she looked over to where Sakura was holding the woman, or what was left of her. Sasuke stood behind Sakura, Kaisen at his side and Chyo's brother stood next to him.

"She passed out from tiredness now but… she'll be fine once she gets back to the…"

"No" Kankuro said as Sasuke muttered 'moron' under his breath but there was no bite to the insult.

"What do you mean 'no'" Naruto asked

"That was no medical ninjutus, it was a tensei ninjutus…Chyo is dead." Kankuro said

"What…are you saying?" Naruto asked not taking his eyes off the old lady.

"A ninjutus that restores life…in exchange for the user's own"

Mamoru tuned out the explanation in favor of looking at her son's face. He was staring at the lady who helped condemn him to hell with awe on his face. Why would she save him? Naruto had stood and was staring in shock…

Sakura hugged the woman to her a final time.

"Naruto" Temari said "you really are a strange person; you have the power to change people. Chyo-sama always said how she didn't care about the village's future; she wasn't the kind of person to do something like this for Gaara"

Kakashi then spoke as well

"She left the future to you and Gaara, a truly fitting last moment for a shinobi."

Mamoru disagreed, there was no such thing as a 'fitting last moment' death was a horrible thing no matter which way you look at it.

"Yeah" Naruto said "the same as the third, I understand the old lady's feelings for sure now"

Naruto smiled sadly and Mamoru turned to look at Gaara, he had closed his eyes. She saw Matsuri had walked over and Gaara was trying to stand.

"Gaara-sensei" she said but Gaara said

"I'm ok" but neither Naruto nor Matsuri would have it. They both pulled him up by his arms till he steadied himself. Matsuri let go with a smile, so did Naruto.

The two walked over to Chyo and Gaara said

"Everyone, say a prayer for Chyo"

The wind blew as everyone prayed, Mamoru felt the soul of the woman smile on them and she smiled to. She took a breath and gave a low howl, once, to signal something moving on.

* * *

Please review you lovely lovely people


	25. Moving On

**Been a long time and I apologise for that, had gotten caught up in my story seeing is believing [ff7 link to it's account on profile] happy holidays**

**disclaimer : own no Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter twenty-five: Moving on**

At the cave where Sakura and the others had fought Sasori stood two people. One was a man that was split down the middle, one half white, the other black. He was surrounded by a vinous fly trap like head. He wore the Akatsuki cloak.

The second person wore regular ninja clothing and had an orange mask covering his face. He had a child dispassion to him.

"I found it, I found it Zetsu-sama" the person screamed in a child like way and the plant man, Zetsu turned to him.

"With this, I can become a member of the Akatsuki too right?" He asked the man/plant.

"Idiot, it's not that simple" the black half said "we can let him in" the white half argued.

"Tobi is a good boy" the person said before his voice deepened and he laughed.

He clenched the ring in his hand as he thought

Soon the Okami Iki's weapons would be his, the mission to Suna only been half a success, but at least they had gotten the Shukaku. Now it was time on the assassination process of the wolf pack. He had to move fast, the Okami's were actually beginning to catch on and had resorted to hiding, but he knew what their human form looked like and they couldn't hide in their elements forever. They would have to come out some time.

The only one's he knew he would have trouble with were the Kazkage's Okami Iki, Sasuke's Okami Iki and Itachi's Okami Iki. The other Okami Iki's with human children might be a challenge but most of them had adopted civilians as children, not ninja so they were removed from the picture quite easily.

He frowned as the ring slipped from his hand and fell in a crack, knowing someone who shouldn't be could be watching he reverted back to the Tobi personally and began to reach for the ring,

"Wait Zetsu-sama, don't leave me" the plant man was walking away, also playing his part well "Zetsu-sama"

Tobi cried out then gave up on the ring and followed the other man to find Deidarra, if he was still alive that is. He would have to contact his other subordinates soon, to start the assassination traps. He needed to round up the Okami Iki's quickly while the Akatsuki worked on getting the tailed beasts for the second half of his plan.

He frowned, that reminded him; he needed to contact Kisame on a update about Itachi and this 'Teishi.' It sounded as if Itachi was growing attached to the wolf. Itachi would already question him and the wolf would be able to smell the staff of fate and Okami blood on him. She had to be the first of the shinobi Okami Iki's that went, so she wouldn't find and tell the others. Not that, that would be easy, her son being a wanted, kill on site, criminal.

He chuckled in his head as they left the broken base, this would all work out nicely from him in the end, very nicely.

The villagers of Suna had stood outside the gate waiting for their Kazkage's return. Baki looked through some binoculars at the direction the others had vanished to. The sun rose in that direction as a black mass appeared against it. Despite the sun's glare he looked and cried out.

"The Kazekage is ok, he's alright" he shouted and the cheer spread.

Gaara stared in awe as the entire village stood and greeted him. He looked at Mamoru, whose tail was wagging happily.

"Welcome back Kazekage-sama"

"Welcome…"

"Welcome…"

"Ready to go home Gaara" Naruto said and he nodded snapping his eyes from the crowd. Kankuro and Naruto were helping him walk. He stopped them as they went to go.

"Wait, let lady Chyo go first" the others nodded and the ninja carrying a stretcher with a body bag on it went through, everyone bowed their heads as they past.

There was a massive funeral for one of the oldest woman in Suna. Everyone had left except the Konoha ninja, Chyo's brother, the sand siblings and the two Okami Iki's.

Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke stood directly in front of the tomb stone. Naruto turned when Kakashi called out

"Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, we're about to leave now"

"Right" the three replied.

"Let's get going Sakura-chan, Teme" Naruto turned.

Sasuke placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder and followed Naruto. Sakura took one last look at the grave then followed after the two boys. The sand siblings led the teams to the gate.

Gaara and Naruto stood facing each other, as did Kaisen and Mamoru.

_Take care_ Kaisen said to her.

_You too, we're even now_ Mamoru smiled at him.

"See you" Kankuro said and Naruto nodded.

Gaara and Naruto stared at each other before Naruto rubbed his neck sheepishly.

"I guess this is when you normally shake hands and part but, I'm bad at that kind of thing so…"

He trailed off as Gaara stuck his hand out to be shaken. The others smiled at the two. Naruto stared at the hand with a small smile, thinking of how far Gaara had come. His train of thought was interrupted as he felt his hand move on its own. He looked down to see sand pulling it up. He laughed briefly as their hands grasped one another; the two shook hands.

Mamoru and Kaisen smiled and Mamoru turned to look at Kaisen while smirking.

_Keep and eye out on that son of yours, his hormones will kick in soon _she laughed as did Kaisen.

_So will yours_ he countered.

Kaisen then stepped forward and licked the she-wolfs cheek. Mamoru froze as the humans laughed and the Konoha ninja walked off.

Mamoru watched them go, her head tilted to the side. Kankuro chuckled and said

"Got yourself a little crush there Mamoru, didn't you do the same thing three years ago when we left Konoha."

Mamoru growled at him, not really meaning it, and stalked back into the village. If she had been human, her face would have been red.

Kaisen growled as Naruto mocked him and his son.

"Got a crush on Mamoru Kaisen?" the boy said as they walked.

The wolf growled while Sasuke said.

"Shut up dobe."

"Oh, we probably shouldn't take a whole lot of trips to Suna with you Kaisen, don't want any puppies popping up" Naruto continued taunting the animal.

Kaisen snarled and lunged at Naruto. They rolled in the sand a bit before Sakura pulled Kaisen off Naruto but scolded the boy. She placed Kaisen down and turned to Naruto with her hands on her hips, her face stern.

"Leave Kaisen alone Naruto" she yelled at the bitten boy. He whined that she was being unfair. Kaisen snorted at him.

The moment was short lived when there was a yell from Kakashi and they turned back to see Kakashi was now riding Gai-sensei piggy back style and the two's packs were on Gai's chest. . Kaisen frowned at the disgusting sight while the others either shuttered, frowned or both.

Gai-sensei then took off at alarming speed, while yelling

"Hahaha can't keep up with me Hahaha" he left them in the dust, sweat-dropping.

Lee seemed to get an idea and looked to Neji who said

"Hell no"

After lee took off with peoples packs, the walk to Konoha was pretty normal.

The group smiled when the familiar trees of the land of fire came into view. They had been traveling at a lighter pace then when they had left and they talked with one another. Kaisen barked in happiness when his inner powers reconnected with the trees. Sasuke reached over and scratched him behind the ear before the wolf took off and barked around Sakura's ankles; who laughed at him. The gates of Konoha were up head and Naruto seemed to be walking faster then normal to get there.

"Slow down Dobe" Sasuke said from his spot near Sakura "the ramen stand will still be there five minutes from now"

Naruto drooled a bit at the mention of his favorite food but shook his head.

"I am not going to get Ramen" he then turned to Neji and asked "do you know where I can find your cousin?"

Neji narrowed his eyes suspiciously but he knew that Hinata would be upset if she didn't get to see Naruto when he asked for her so he said

"She should be at the Hyuga compound or meeting her team at the old tree by the ramen stand you go to." His white eyes narrowed by Naruto brushed the glare off.

Naruto nodded and took off into the village. Neji sighed and turned to Tenten

"We should go and find Gai-sensei, make sure Kakashi got to the hospital" the girl nodded and the two went off in search for their hyper teammates and to make sure Kakashi got to the hospital, he looked pretty worse for where when Gai had taken off.

This of course left Sasuke, Sakura and Kaisen alone. The wolf walked between the silent to and looked up them. Neither Sasuke nor Sakura said one another and he felt himself growing frustrated. Kaisen snorted and walked away from the two, heading home to sleep for a bit.

Sasuke watched the wolf leave him alone with Sakura. Sakura sighed and went to head home when she heard steps beside her. She looked up and noticed Sasuke was walking with her.

"Hey" she said and he grunted a response, she sighed at his lack of vocabulary.

For some reason the night he had tried to leave kept running though his head, what she had told him, did she still love him he wondered, had those words been real. He was so deep in his thoughts he hadn't noticed they had reached her house till she called out to him.

"We're at my house Sasuke" he heard her say and he snapped out of his thoughts. Indeed they were in front of her house.

"Thanks for walking me home, you didn't have to." She smiled at him gratefully.

He shrugged and said

"I wanted to" he shoved his hands in his pockets and looked away.

She nodded her face slightly pink. He paused and looked at her from the corner of his eye and said

"Sakura, about the night I tried to leave" he stopped unable to put together what he wanted to say and she said

"Just forget it Sasuke-kun, you didn't leave that's all that matters." She smiled at him.

"But I knocked you out and would have left you on that bench where anything could have happened to you and. and..." he sighed frustrated at his own lack of socialism.

She stopped him by placing a hand on his arm and smiling her smile at him.

"But you didn't and that's all that is important to me." She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek then went into her home, leaving Sasuke on the street with an almost smile, almost stunned expression on his face.

Sasuke walked home, holding his cheek in a daze. Inside, Kaisen watched him walk in, walk upstairs then vanish into his room. He sighed and rolled his eyes, humans, he snorted.

Naruto found Hinata leaving her home. She had groan since he had last seen her. Her hair was now long and down to mid back. She still wore a jacket but this one was purple and white. She had her back to him and he thought back to all those times she talked to him and fainted so instead of shouting her name he walked calmly up to her and tapped her on the shoulder while saying

"Hinata-chan?" he tried to keep his voice from shouting but a grin was still present on his face.

The girl froze at his voice, epped, and turned to him. She took one look at him then her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she passed out. Naruto caught the girl and sighed, how was he suppose to talk to her if she kept fainting. He propped her up on the fence and waited. A few people stared at him as they passed but he paid them no mind. He just squatted and stared at the girl waiting for her to come to.

About half an hour later she awoke and he smiled at her. This of course caused her to faint again at his close proximity and he sighed in frustration. He rubbed his hair and dragged a hand down his face. Was it really supposed to be this complicated?

Twenty minutes later she awoke again and he said

"Please don't faint Hinata-chan I have to talk to you" he mustered up all the seriousness he could.

The girl took a deep breath and looked at Naruto, trying with all her might to look him in the eye and not faint like he asked.

"H…HI N...Naruto-kun" she stuttered out, tapping her pointer fingers together. Naruto silently thanked Jiyraya and said

"I am glad to see you Hinata, are you doing well" a smile spread across his face.

The girl nodded, blushing twice as hard and said

"I…I am doing w…well in my...TR...Training" was Naruto-kun really asking how she was doing?

Naruto nodded and said

"That's good, listen, you know how I was gone for three years" she nodded "and I just got back from a mission and both made me rethink a lot of things in my life, and I was wondering if…" he got nervous here and rubbed his head; looking at the street while saying "would you like to go out some time" he blurted looking back at her..

To his utter disappointment her face turned red and she passed out again. He sighed and cursed fate. Didn't her passing out all the time when they were little mean she liked him, that's what Jiyraya said, oh the sage better not be pulling his leg. He huffed and glared at nothing while he waited once more.

Twenty minutes later Hinata awoke to see Naruto still looking at her and she realized it wasn't a dream.

"Well" Naruto said some what patiently; he really wanted an answer.

"Umm….o…ok" she managed to get out. Inside her head, her heart was dancing; Naruto had just asked her out…and she had said yes. She had a date with Naruto!

Naruto grinned and said

"Sweet, I will find a place we can go that we both like and come talk to you, how does this Saturday sound?"

She nodded not trusting her voice and he grinned again,

"Thanks Hinata, you're the best," he then walked off with the biggest grin on his face she had ever seen. This made her smile, knowing she brought that grin to his face. She bit her lip, now to work on not fainting every time he talked to her.

She stood and went to go find her teammates to tell them the good knows, her dream was coming true, she had a date with Naruto!

Itachi, Kisame and Teishi had made camp near a river a few miles from a town. She was munching on a cooked fish while Itachi made more, Kisame had vanished off somewhere, not that she really cared for fish face all that much. Teishi finished her fish and was gnawing on the bone, her tail swishing back and forth behind her as she rolled onto her side; bored.

She stretched as she spat out the bone, thoroughly gnawed, and watched Itachi. However an odd sent reached her nose, a foul sent. Her nose wrinkled and she growled.

She stood and Itachi took notice, he turned to her.

"Teishi" he asked

She ignored him and walked off into the woods, following the water, sniffing. Itachi was following her, she could smell him.

Itachi followed the she-wolf through the brush, pushing branches out of his way. Teishi had her nose pressed to the dirt and the fur on her back stood up on ends. A sign something was agitating her.

She went a little further to discover the smell came from behind a grove of trees. She walked around them and paused at the horrific sight.

A whole pack of river Okami Iki's lay on the ground, their blood dried and caked the ground. There faces frozen in a mixed of pain and horror. Itachi walked after Teishi and froze as well at the sight. It brought back small flashes of the massacre. He shook his head from those dangerous thoughts and then noticed the bands on their legs. Though they were a light blue he knew they were of the same breed as Teishi.

He looked at the wolf to see her nuzzle one of them but they both knew they were dead. He sighed and moved to one. He knelt next to it and Teishi stood beside him, her eyes sad. He placed a hand on her head.

"It will be ok Teishi" he said in tone much like when he comforted Sasuke "It will be ok" then the EX-AMBU began making graves for the dead wolf pack. Just as he began to dig one hole, every single one of their bodies turned to water and sunk into the grass, making the blood come to life and mix with one another. Itachi stood alarmed as the freshly animated blood mixed with the dirt and flooded the grass. He took a step back trying to keep memories locked where they belonged.

Itachi frowned as did Teishi, this was a fresh kill. To the Okami Iki those slash marks in their bodies looked like the staff of fate; she growled, this was not good.

Mamoru was laying in the shade as Gaara and Matsuri trained; a rare thing now a days, him being Kazekage and all. But Gaara had escaped the council men, who were overprotective since the banishment of Shukaku and tracked down the former student. Gaara had wanted to test if he could still fight as well as before.

Mamoru sighed as she opened one eye to watch her son and his student. The two were talking now, taking a water break. She closed her eyes when suddenly a shock went through her body. A cry wrung in her ear that had her head shooting up. She narrowed her eyes and stood, sniffing the air. She moved past Gaara and the two looked at her strangely.

"Mamoru?" Gaara called, only to be ignored. The two stood when suddenly Mamoru took off running towards the village gate. "Mamoru" he called, chasing after her.

The guard gave them strange looks when the Kazkage's wolf ran by, followed by the Kazekage him self and his student. Mamoru frowned as she sniffed along the village's wall. The scent she followed was one she was familiar with and it scared her.

"Mamoru" Matsuri called but the wolf did not stop, at least not till she rounded a corner.

The wolf screeched to a stop and both her tail and ears sank low as she wined. Gaara and Matsuri shared a look before speeding up. They ran to Mamoru only to stop and stare as well.

In front of her was a pack of desert Okami Iki's, all bleeding over the golden sand. Their faces were twisted in panic and pain. Limbs trapped in a running position. Not only were they a whole pack; they were her pack, the pack she left when she went to Suna.

Gaara and Matsuri stared at the gruesome sight, unsure of what to say or do. Mamoru whined and nudged one of the dead wolves but sighed when he didn't move. Matsuri bit her lip and frowned at the sight. Gaara stared at Mamoru as she checked each one of the dead wolves.

"Help me Matsuri" he said walking forward "we need to make them graves."

Matsuri nodded and the two set to work before any other desert animal got a hold of the scent and came looking for food. Mamoru let out a low howl in sorrow. Gaara reached for one but it melted into sand, the others turned to sand right after.

Matsuri and Gaara shared a look; Gaara wondering if this was what happened to Okami's when they were killed. He looked at Mamoru staring at the sand, her eyes wet. He reached over and rubbed her ear as she cried for her lost pack.

Kaisen walked with Sasuke and Sakura through the training grounds, Naruto had gotten lost somewhere and wasn't answering their calls so he was following the boys scent. Suddenly a shock went through him and his ear twitched when a howl echoed around him. A foul scent reached his ears and he whined.

He frowned when the scents of Naruto and the foul thing intercepted. He followed it deeper into the woods and stopped as he stared at Naruto who was standing in a clearing frozen. It wasn't really Naruto he was looking at though; it was the pack of dead Okami Iki's around him. His pack he recognized the wolves and the bands.

Kaisen walked forward and nudged one of the other ones and Sakura and Sasuke walked forward.

"Dear Kami" Sakura gasped, her hand flying to her mouth.

"Naruto, what happened" Sasuke said moving forward.

"I don't know I stumbled upon them; some guy ran off that way" he pointed to the left ", I think they are the pack Kaisen belonged to" he said looking at the wolves then back at Kaisen "they've got the same bands."

"Someone needs to go get the Inuzuka clan" said Sakura as she bent down next to one of the wolves.

Naruto nodded and turned and ran.

About 20 minutes later Hana and her mother returned with two others they didn't know. Kiba took up the rear with Akamaru.

"Dear Kami" Misses Inuzuka said staring at the wolf then at Kaisen. She had never seen a animal massacre like this before. She looked at the whining wolf next to Sasuke.

"Hana" she snapped "get to work" she ordered the others to check for survivors then start to dig graves for them. Hana went around looking at the wounds.

"It looks like some sort of spear or dagger did this" Kaisen's head short up that those words.

_The staff of fate_ he wondered as the Inuzuka dogs came over to him, telling him sorry. He ignored them and walked over to his son who had moved to stand near Hana.

Sasuke ran a hand down Kaisen's back as the wolf laid down.

"It will be ok Kaisen" he said unconsciously echoing his brothers words "It will be ok."

Kaisen let out a small howl along with the other dogs. Suddenly all the dead wolves turned into twigs and leaves.

"The hell" Kiba said staring at the leaves "what kind of wolves are these" he picked up a twig, a little more than creeped out.

His mother stared at Kaisen who had his head in Sasuke's lap, yes what kind of wolves indeed?

That night nature shifted as thousands of Okami Iki packs ran for cover. The ones with human children were taken easily; the ones who fled to the nature they were born from were driven out. In a span of two days almost every Okami Iki pack was gone, slain with their souls stolen, taken for later use or had fled so deep into nature they now slept. The woods seemed quiet; the desert was still and the waters motionless. Other animals fled, sensing the change.

These events were causing a butterfly effect, nature was out of balance and no one was around to fix it. Soon the humans would be affected, they would notice the imbalance and become un-balanced themselves, and chaos would descend on the land and all would be un-well and wrong.

When the three Okami Iki's; of the ninja villages plus one outlaw awoke, they would get the shock of their life. And there children were about to get a nice history lesson, straight from the wolves mouth.

* * *

review you lovely people and I am going to try and update all my stories everyweeked. reviews help me do that...


	26. Important Author NOTICE

Ok I apologize people that I've not updated in a while, but I've had a reason, several in fact.

Inspiration, it just hasn't hit me for this story in while, but it's hitting me at the moment…

Editing…I've gone back and read the chapters I've already posted and just about had a heart attack, so many errors that I missed with my beta in the original updating Yikes.

So right now I am editing the Chapters I've already posted, like seriously editing them and I really hope you can be patent with me. I'm off this whole week so I will be working on it all this week. I swear to you people.

It will be difficult and my procrastinating side of me doesn't want to but I will, as your story writer I promise to have edited and updated at least one new chapter by the end of this week.

On Buuji care, that chapter is currently under way; I am half way done…the same with Pharaoh's hound story. I hope to update them by the end of this week as well.

On a different note, I've got one more account on this site that I share with my beta and my friend, I've got a final fantasy seven story on their called Seeing is Believing.

My Beta has a bleach story that I'm the beta to and the first chapter is under construction [prologue already up and running]

My friend has a Naruto story up.

So if interested go to my account and find the line [should be in profile somewhere] called Confusing Backgrounds.

That's all I can think of about right now, thank you my loyal reads who stick by me. I am trying to get into the habit of updating my stories on certain days, so far its only working for Seeing is Believing because I've written it several chapters in before I post it…should have done that with the others huh.

So…yeah that's it, thanks for listening.


End file.
